A Bundle of Joy
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Poor Inuyasha one day finds that his aunt had gave him a baby for a present. Keeping Mizuko a secret becomes a difficult task, even with Kagome on board. What happens when Mizuko becomes more than just a baby...what if she becomes their own cupid?
1. Chapter 1: It's a Girl

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: ****Question: **why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I'm on the second last chapter of it and plenty peeved.

**Note:** I just had to write this fanfiction. This idea has been stuck in my head since forever!

Bundle of Joy

Tsubasa Himura watched her nephew Inuyasha caressing her newest niece little Sora and it melted her heart. He looked so gentle and kind…just like her father and just like her sister's husband when she had held him. Just then she got an idea… a devious idea…

-A few months later-

Inuyasha sat flipping through the channels. Nothing was on, it was times like this he wished he didn't live alone. Just then the doorbell rang.

"If this is Eriko, I'm not answering the door," despite him saying that, he knew it wasn't any of his friends, they all had work today. Inuyasha sighed and swung open the door, hoping it wasn't Mrs. Higurashi asking him to babysit Souta.

"Hey-lo nephew!" his Aunt Tsubasa smiled. She had long ebony locks that were pulled into a ponytail with a few loose strands. She was one of the few relative who did not turn away from him in disgust.

Even still, that didn't mean he was all rainbows around her. "Whaddya want?"

"Nothing," she smiled, "Could you hold this for a sec?" She placed a something in his arms. "I need to get something from the car." Then she drove away.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

"Wah ya," a soft, tiny voice responded from in his arms.

Inuyasha looked down to find two cobalt blue eyes looking up at him sparkling with wonder. He also noticed a small envelope in her tiny hands.

He walked back to the couch, put the baby girl on the couch and took the letter away from her.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I guess you've noticed little Mizuko by now. Guess what? She's _your _responsibilty! I noticed how well you handled little Sora so now you've got a baby of your own to deal with. She should be talking in a few days…maybe weeks and will walk soon as well. Hope you have fun being a dad, I know the baby will love you!_

_Vivaciously,_

_Aunt Tsubasa_

Inuyasha frowned, "What the hell? Did she just dump a baby on me? And who the hell ends letters with 'vivaciously'?" He growled, this was just like his aunt actually. Her personality was so similar to Eriko's he hardly believe that Sakura Tenji was Eriko's real mom, sometimes.

"So…you're name is Mizuko, huh?" he might as well get used to it because his aunt would never take her back. She was probably one of the kids at his aunt's orphanage meaning he could never send her back anyways.

His aunt hads an orphanage for the desperately unfortunate. All the orphans there are subject to unjust hate or have suffered deeply in some way or form. That doesn't mean she won't take 'normal' orphans, she just picks the depressing ones over them. Because the 'normals' could get adopted any day when the 'unfortunates' may never leave the orphanage.

Inuyasha gave Mizuko a second glance and realized she was half demon. She had big blue eyes, short black hair and two little dog ears. She was adorable but…he was fifteen years old. A little young to be a father. But then again, his aunt didn't really care, she felt he needed Mizuko and whether she was right or not, he was stuck with her.

Inuyasha felt his stomach growl. He headed towards the kitchen but then heard wailing. When he turned and headed back towards Mizuko, the crying stopped. He sighed, "This wasn't going to be easy. I guess I can't leave you alone for one second." She looked back at him with sparkling, little eyes. And he felt his heart warming and his paternal instincts kick in. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Inuyasha awoke the next morning after just having fallen asleep. Mizuko had cried all night. He had been fortunate enough to have his old crib still in the house on some accounts…she was right in his room and there was no way for him to drown out her loud wails. And thanks to his paternal instincts he had gotten up to comfort her everytime. He was getting a feeling that only his heartbeat would put her to sleep. As cute as that sounds, it was no fun for him.

He had to leave for school as she was sleeping. He had hired some Mexican babysitter with some of the money her inherits from the Taisho half of his family. She was weird and didn't talk much but she gave him this disgusted glare all the time despite him paying her like 100 per hour. He gave up on convincing her that Mizuko wasn't really his kid after five minutes of that glare.

He had to go to school afterall and before Mizuko woke up…or else he'll mever be able to leave. But as he walked to school he realized in his exhausted, tired state maybe school wasn't such a good idea.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Eriko walked with him everyday, she lived right across the street so why not. Luckily for him, he met her at her house.

Kagome replied in a scolding voice, "You really shouldn't spend all night playing video games or watching pornos." He walked with her because they lived next door and her mother loved him as her own.

Kikyo glared at Kagome, "You shouldn't spend all night drooling over his picture." He walked with Kikyo, whilst they were dating which was on and off, she lived on the other side of the house and rushed to his defense.

Inuyasha groaned, "I wasn't playing video games and I don't even know what a porno looks like, dumbass."

"Then what were you doing?" Eriko was curious now.

Inuyasha first looked at her like, 'did you really think I was doing that?' then he answered, "I was…doing my homework, okay?"

"You had a day off from work and you didn't do your homework until the last minute?" Kagome was disappointed, "And you're supposededly this school's best student?"

"Does doing your homework earlier make you more intelligent? Are you telling me that if a dumbass does their homework as soon as they get home and genius does it at night, the dumbass will do better?" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh no, don't you two start fighting again," Eriko moaned.

"No, but-" Kagome replied.

"But nothing," Inuyasha cut in.

Kagome scowled, "Why do you act just like a mom?"

"Why do _you_?" Inuyasha remarked.

"Maybe because you need one," Kagome replied and instantly regretted it.

Inuyasha went quiet. He walked ahead but didn't say a word.

"Inuyasha," Kagome begged, "Don't be mad, that came out wrong."

"No, that's fine, if you feel that way, it's okay, maybe I do," Inuyasha's voice cracked, "but she's dead and you can't bring her back by acting like her."

"Inuyasha…I didn't mean it that way," Kagome pleaded.

Kikyo snapped, "Nice going dumbass, now he's depressed."

"Well, he's your boyfriend, why don't you go cheer him up?" Kagome argued.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Not you two, now!" Eriko hated to hear people argue, it was annoying.

"I didn't mean _that _cheer up!" Kagome wailed, everything was coming out so wrong.

Up ahead, Inuyasha smirked. He was tired but at least he got a laugh today. Hadn't they realized that he was numb to little comments like that. Did they really think 'Because you need one' was going to bring him down. That was fact and Inuyasha could face realities like that. Beside, he needed to get those two arguing so Eriko wouldn't realize that he had finished all his homework at her house so he could goof off all day. Sometimes he can be dense but he can be devious too.

* * *

Hope you like the story idea…


	2. Chapter 2: What's His Secret?

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I'm on the second last chapter of it and plenty peeved.

**Note:** I just had to write this fanfiction. This idea has been stuck in my head since forever!

Bundle of Joy

When the four had reached the school, Kikyo instantly headed off towards her friends Momoko and Hinagiku, leaving the three to join up with their friends. Kagoem looked for her three other friends (Eri, Yuka and Ayumi) but liuckily couldn't find them…not yet.

Bankotsu, Sango and Miroku where patiently waiting for their those three, talking up a storm. The notcied, Yuki was the last to arrive which was odd because he was driven to school.

"Why do you look so tired?" Bankotsu inquired.

Eriko looked thoughtful, her gold eyes glittering as her pink hair blew in the light breeze, "It couldn't have been homework, Inuyasha, you were at my house doing your homework so you could be lazy the rest of the day."

Inuyasha inwardly winced, she remembered.

"What're we talking about?" Yuki finally appeared, his short silver hair blowing ever so softly. The only full demon in the group but one of the three (IY, Eriko and himself) with dog demon blood.

"Well, Inuyasha was just about to tell us what he stayed up all night doing," Sango replied.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak when the school bell rang. _Saved by the bell._ He grinned, not even hiding his relief. _Maybe I can keep her a secret after all._

When Inuyasha walked home that evening, he was grinning, until he saw Souta, Kohaku, Rin and Shippo waiting at his door. He had to babysit them today…_and _Mizuko. Inuyasha was filled with dread before he remembered something, they're children. Kohaku, the eldest, is thirteen. He could easily get them to keep Mizuko a secret. The boys, he'll merely tell them to keep her a pact between men and they'll never tell another living soul. And Rin, just tell her that she's their little secret and she'll swear on her life never to tell anyone. It would be too easy.

"You've got a baby?" Shippo inquired looking at him with disgust.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Dumbass, I'm not the biological father. My aunt dumped this orphan on me okay. And as men, you three must promise to never tell another soul, dead or alive, got it?"

The boys nodded.

"Now you van play on me Wii," Inuyasha replied and the boys rushed to Inuyasha's room, "Mess with my stuff and you're all dead."

The boys all chorused, "Don't worry!"

Rin was playing Mommy to Mizuko. "What about me?"

Inuyash gave her a soft expression, "Mizuko can be a little secret, kay? Don't tell anyone."

Rin smiled, " 'Course not, she's a secret!" At seven, she was the cutest thing, much more cuter than her peer Shippo, at least to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned as things were going just as planned, "Not even Fluffy."

"Not even Fluffy," she repeated, using their secret nickname for Sesshomaru.

Mizuko was probably going to be his best kept secret ever…

…

Inuyasha sat glancing at the clock, 6:15 pm. That meant the kids would be going home soon. Sango would pick up Kohaku, Sesshomaru would send Jaken for Rin and, despite living next door, Kagome would pick up Souta. Inuyasha had to walk Shippo home.

Inuyasha figured he could drop both Souta and Kohaku at the Higurashi home, walk Rin to the car so Jaken wouldn't have to come in and then walk Shippo home with Mizuko in his old stroller. Shippo lived in the opposite direction than any of his friends and therefore his area would be a safe place to have Mizuko in public, as about three kids at his school lived over there and worked from 6 to 7. How did he know? His connections.

Just after Inuyasha walked Rin to her ride home, his cell rang.

"Inuyasha!" A joyous Sango exclaimed, "Long time, no see! Where have you been? Oh, that's right, locked up in your home, doing god knows what!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, despite Sango not being able to see it. "Is there a real point to this call?"

"Yeah, actually there is," Sango answered, "I'm on way to pick up Kohaku, kay?"

Inuyasha smirked, he forsaw this, "No need, he's at Kag's house." He grinned a little bit at Sango's growl of frustration.

"Well then…bye!" She said stiffly, barely masking her rage.

Inuyasha grinned, he was not as dense as they all assumed…all the time.

…

Kagome felt so angry at Inuyasha's thinking ahead. He had completely ruined Sango's plot. If only Kagome didn't live right beside him, then he wouldn't be able to drop Kohaku and Souta off…Kohaku and Souta…

"Eureka!" Kagome grinned.

Sango scrutinzied Kagome, "Can you spell Eureka?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Not important…I have an idea! See, Sango, our little brothers were at his house! They were _inside _his home! Does that not mean that they know what's up with him?"

Sango's eyes glittered with understanding, "Kagome, you're a genius!"

"Really?" Kagome had never been called a genius before.

"No, not really but you're on your way! That was your first brillant anything!" Sango mocked praise.

Kagome scowled, "You're just like Inuyasha sometimes."

"Yeah, that's because great minds think alike," Sango grinned.

"What does that have to do with you two?" Kagome retorted.

Sango growled and gave up, she might as well let Kagome win something...

-At Kagome's house-

The two older siblings were excited to finally reach home.

"Souta!" Kagome smiled nicely.

Souta looked less than amused, "What do you want this time?"

Kagome's smile fell, plan a: failure. "Fine, I'll get to the point. Inuyasha has been acting strange and we think that he's hiding something at home. So…do you know what's up with him?"

"Yes, yes I do," Souta grinned.

"But you won't tell me, will you?" Kagome replied, disheartened. Souta nodded in response.

Sango turned to her brother, she and Kohaku were closer and therefore, it would be easier to for her to weasel Inuyasha's secret out of him. "Kohaku, do you know?"

Kohaku grinned, "Of course, Sango."

"So…what is up with him?" Sango inquired.

"I can't tell you that," Kohaku replied.

"Well, why not!" Sango and Kagome screeched at the end of their ropes.

Souta and Kohaku answered, "Because it's a pact between men that's why. We swore on our manliness not to tell another soul."

That was the most ridiculous thing Kagome and Sango had ever heard come out of their brothers' mouths. But they weren't defeated yet, they had brought the lech for a reason.

Miroku approached the boys with a grin. "Well, if it's a promise between men, why don't you tell me?"

Souta and Kohaku looked at each other, then smirked, "Because it's a pact between _men_."

Miroku's grin fell right off his face. Those boys hang out with Inuyasha far too much.

…

Time passed and they got even more desperate to find out Inuyasha's secret. He had closed his blinds so Eriko couldn't spy into his home with her telescope and he had disconnected all her cameras. He had his walls soundproofed so Kagome couldn't hear a sound within his house. And when Eriko had asked his relatives they either didn't give a damn to actual find out (Sesshomaru) or just wouldn't tell them (Aunt Tsubasa, despite her similarities to Eriko, she never crossed the privacy line like Eriko always did.) The group was getting seriously antsy, not even the great Bankotsu could determine what was with their hanyou friend. And he is all-knowing! (this is a joke between me and my brother).

The group was beginning to fear that they'd never, ever find out what was hidden within the walls of Inuyasha's house…ever. But then an opportunity came that could not be passed up. Kagome had been paired up with Inuyasha for History and they had to complete a task everyday and today they would work at Inuyasha's house.

Souta was having a party at Kagome's house and would be a huge distraction for the pair. There would be no way that they'd be able to finish their mandatory task for today. Inuyasha had argued against it at first but Kagome was very persistent and persuasive…and finally got her way.

Inuyasha sighed with trepidation, how would he be able to cover Mizuko up now? Maybe, just maybe he can pull her off as a cousin or something…yeah…a cousin. Inuyasha thought as he walked home alone, he had been walking home alone everyday since Mizuko had arrived. He simply wormed his way out of walking with his friends by intentionally awarding himself triple detentions and such so that they wouldn't bother to wait. And it worked.

When he opened the door, little Mizuko, who could waddle and run, rushed towards Inuyasha and hugged him as tightly as her tiny body would allow.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, throwing Inuyasha off guard, she had never spoken before. He was excited…in an odd way…he was her first word, technically…but if she called him that while Kagome was over his plan to hide her as a cousin would fail miserably. But, maybe this was a once in a blue moon thing. He prayed as he shooed his babysitter lady out the door, she shot him one evil eye before walking around the back to her car parked at a nearby convience store.

…

By the time it came for Kagome to come over, Inuyasha was having serious doubts that his plan 'she's my cousin' was going to work. Nonstop, since they moment he came home, all Mizuko had ever said was 'Daddy!' and it was beginning to wear his patience thin. He was screaming at his aunt on the phone with Mizuko in his arms, when the doorbell rang. _Shit, it's Kagome._ He quickly hoped that Mizuko would shut up and not say a single word, especially not the one she had been saying all day long.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied, phone on his face.

Kagome's eyes travelled down to the small child reaching for the phone in his hand. Before she said anything, a little voice peeped.

"Daddy!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. _This is one hella secret!_

Inuyasha inwardly groaned. _Was her _not _saying that a little much to ask for? Was it really?_

* * *

Thanks for my reviewers...and guess what? This chapter was a little long!

Haji

ki tama onikkusu

Justapnut

Nay-nay-chan01

andrea


	3. Chapter 3: Congrats to the New Mommy!

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I'm on the second last chapter of it and plenty peeved.

**Note:** I just had to write this fanfiction. This idea has been stuck in my head since forever!

Bundle of Joy

"Did she just call you Daddy?" Kagome managed in disbelief.

Inuyasha could do nothing but nod.

"So…" Kagome was filled with awe and utter shock. "Who's the mommy?"

Inuyasha could do nothing but be brutally honest, "I have no idea."

"You…don't?" Kagome was appalled at her friend, "How can you not know?"

Inuyasha blinked for a moment. Then replied, "She's not my kid."

"You do not even know the name of the mother of your child!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha replied a little louder, "She's not my kid."

"I'm assuming your girlfriend, Kikyo, has no idea what so ever about this child," Kagome continued oblivious.

"She's _not_ my kid."

"And you don't know who the mom is. My lord…how can you not know?"

"Maybe because she's **not **my kid."

Kagome shook her head in shame, "I never expected this from you, Inuyasha. Maybe Miroku but never you."

"She is NOT MY KID!" Inuyasha was beginning to grow aggitated.

"What do you do for a living…?" Kagome wondered curiously, "Do you…is that why you don't know who the mother is?"

"Do I have to **spell it out** _for you_?" Inuyasha growled, "S-H-E space I-S space N-O-T space M-Y space C-H-I-L-D. SHE IS NOT, I REPEAT, **NOT** MY CHILD._ As in, I am not the biological father of this child. _I am no way involved in the creation of this little girl. I did **not** partake in an inappropiate act, in which children are created. I was in _no way_ responsible for the conceiving of this child. She was **not** created in the joining of _my sperm_ to a female's egg. She contains no amount of _my_ DNA. _**SHE IS NOT MY CHILD!!**_ Do you get it now?" Inuyasha was panting by this time.

"Oh…well then…why did she call you Daddy?" Kagome inquired expectantly.

Inuyasha shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. "Uhh…because she thinks I'm her dad. I mean, my idiotic aunt dumped me with this kid and then I've been taking care of her ever since…so I guess I am her father in a non-biological way…"

"Yeah I got that," Kagome murmed.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome scowled, "Well you at least let me in before you make the wisecracks?"

Inuyasha faked thoughtfulness, "Hmm…I don't know."

"Daddy," Mizuko cried and pulled on one of Inuyasha's forelocks.

"Maybe, if you hold her for awhile…I think she might rip them right out," Inuyasha's voice was pleading.

Kagome grinned, "Sure, I love little kids!" She picked up Mizuko and grinned.

Inuyasha winced, waiting for the inevitable wail of being taken away from her 'father'. But Mizuko didn't scream or cry. She looked curiously into Kagome's eyes then grinned wide when Kagome looked down at her with a smile. Inuyasha let Kagome in, almost relieved.

"Hi…uh…" Kagome stumbled looking for her name.

"Mizuko," Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome grinned then gushed, "Hi there, little Mizuko. You're just the prettiest thing, aren't you?"

"Wanyah," Mizuko grinned and then pulled on Kagome's hair.

"I think she likes me," Kagome giggled, "She's so cute!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "So are we gonna get this show on the road? Or will we totally fail the first assignment?"

Kagome scowled, "Way to ruin the moment! Hey…I bet everyone would get a kick out of Mizuko."

"No way, don't you dare tell them a single thing!" Inuyasha almost shouted.

Kagome gave him a sidelong glance, she looked ridiculous with Mizuko nearly standing up to pull her hair. "Why not?"

"Because if Eriko finds out she'll blab to the whole school without properly explaining the whole situation. Then word will spread that I impregnated some flousy and Kikyo will dump me and all the girls will give me the 'look'. The boys will all bug me about an experieence I never had. The teachers will all give me that same look that Maria, Mizuko's babysitter gives me and they'll all think I'm irresponsible. Eriko's mom will be all on me about the practice of safe you-know-what and the word will reach my exteneded family. The Himura's will cut me off despite Aunt Tsubasa's vigorous pleading and the Taisho's will cut me off without a single notice. My only sources of income will fall through and I won't be able to sustain my lifestyle and have to drop out of school to continue paying the bills. But I won't be able to get enough of the right kind of bills to continue living they way I am and resort to violence and theft which will land me in prison. I'll get raped by some guy named Buba and then ultimately commit suicide after I get out…do you really want me to die that badly?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Uhh…that was…thorough and _detailed_," Kagome gasped.

"So are you _not _gonna tell them now?" Inuyasha nearly begged, but he never begged.

Kagome smiled, "I think I can bust you out before Buba gets you or if you have to find a place to stay you can always stay at either my house or Eriko's."

Inuyasha frowned, "Damn you."

Kagome laughed and then they began to working on their assignment (or rather, Inuyasha did as Kagome bounced Mizuko on her knee. Mizuko easily distracted Kagome for long periods of time.)

Inuyasha glanced at them often as Kagome giggled whilst Mizuko tugged on her hair and laughed. Mizuko laughed along with her. Kagome looked so natural in that scene…just as he assumed his mother must've when he was as old as Mizuko was. Inuyasha tried to hide a sad smile with an irritated visage.

"Can you try and do some work?" Inuyasha finally blurted.

Kagome sneered at him, "Nope."

"Then why are you even here?" he snapped.

Kagome completely ignored him, playing with Mizuko. "Daddy's being a grump, isn't he? Yes, he is. Yes, he is!"

"Kagome's being a bitch, isn't she?" Inuyasha mocked to no one in particular, "Yes, she is! Yes, she is!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Are you jealous that I'm spending all time with Mizuko instead of you?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, wench. I gotta girlfriend who's a hell of a lot pretty than you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah but she looks about as alive as my great grandmother."

"And she's _still_ more attractive than you," Inuyasha retorted.

"They say love makes you blind," Kagome replied, "And stupid."

"Then what's your excuse?" Inuyasha cut in.

The two glared at each other from across the room. A sharp, excited squeal from Mizuko quickly broke the stare. Inuyasha's glare faltered and he had to start laughing, Kagome the same. Mizuko grinned widely.

Soon the time came for Kagome to leave. "You know, I bet the whole gang will get a kick out of this."

"Don't tell them," Inuyasha seethed.

Kagome grinned, halfway out the door, "Why not?"

Inuyasha was about to respond with some long, detailed explanation, Mizuko rushed forward and hugged Kagome's leg.

"Mommy!" she cried, obviously not wanting Kagome to leave. Kagome froze.

Inuyasha smirked, "That's why, 'Mommy'."

* * *

Thanks to my avid fans...here's the next chapter...which actually spread over like three days...odd...

ki tama onikusu

Justapnut

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

inukag-lover1600

AnimeNerd1

kikyo-killer2.0

destiny's lil inu

AirikotheAngel13


	4. Chapter 4: Parenting Problems

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note:** I just had to write this fanfiction. This idea has been stuck in my head since forever!

Bundle of Joy

"Did she just call me Mommy?" Kagome managed in disbelief.

Inuyasha could do nothing but nod and smirk. "Now there's no way you can tell anyone!"

Kagome sighed in submission. "I guess you're right…but how could this of happened? She just met me today!" Kagome looked down at little Mizuko, her big, cobalt eyes boring into Kagome.

"She probably just assumed you were because of the way you were playing with her. It was probably something like the mothers on the TV channels she watches. You're probably a more likely mom to her than the only other woman she knows, Maria, her babysitter," Inuyasha explained, yawning.

Kagome looked down at Mizuko, tilting her head. Mizuko mirrored her motion. "She's a half demon like you, isn't she?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, she is…"

"Do you think that's why she's an orphan…?" Kagome asked without thinking.

Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling. "Who knows…"

Kagome picked her up, "Since I'm going to be her mommy, I might as well let her spend at least one night with me."

"Tomorrow," Inuyasha interrupted her without looking at her.

"Why is Daddy gonna miss his baby?" Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha turned to her suddenly. "No. They'll all be waiting to find out 'my secret', dumbass. If you have Mizuko with you, don't you think it'll be a little harder to cover it up?"

It took Kagome a while to figure out who 'they' were but she eventually got the gist of Inuyasha's reasoning. "Fine," she placed Mizuko on the ground and almost cried herself when she heard Mizuko whimpering. "Mizuko, don't be sad, okay? Mommy'll be here tomorrow, okay?"

Mizuko nodded but her eyes watered anyways.

"Aww, don't cry, Mommy's only going to be next door. Don't worry, Daddy can call me over whenever!" Kagome replied, hugging Mizuko.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You are too quickly adjusted to this."

"Shut up," Kagome snapped, her nice tone gone. She smiled and wiped Mizuko's tears away then glared at Inuyasha coldly and left. "Jerk."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and carried Mizuko to her crib. "Why on earth did you pick that girl to be your mommy? How could us two ever parent you? _Together_?"

Mizuko looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, "Love."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What…?"

"Cookies!" she grinned.

Inuyasha sighed, "Oh…I thought you meant…never mind." Mizuko had fallen asleep in the midst of his half sentence.

Meanwhile, Kagome had left Inuyasha's house to find the rest of the gang waiting on her doorsteps. "Huh?"

"You were taking a while and we were getting antsy," Eriko answered, "So…what's up with Inuyasha?"

Kagome swallowed, she needed an awesome lie so as to avert suspicion. A really good lie, one that would fool even Eriko. "His walls were completely plastered in Sailor Moon posters!" she announced in mock awe. "Something about passing a poster in a store and then having to buy it. It grew to an obsession. I was laughing my head off. But try not to let him know you know, I promised not to tell a soul, that was the only way he'd let me out of the house."

Sango smirked, "Sailor Moon posters?"

Kagome nodded, now all she had to do was memorize exactly what she said so as not to mess up.

"He's been avoiding us for Sailor Moon posters…?" Eriko sounded skeptical.

Kagome shook her head, "No, that was why weren't allowed in his house. He told me something about of getting tired of hanging around us…but I spotted some Sailor Moon DVDs in his room."

"Oh, I see, his Sailor Moon obsession grew from the posters," Eriko replied.

Miroku inquired, "Why would he suddenly just start buying posters and DVDs?"

"He used to be completely in love with the series when it was on," Eriko answered, "He cried for at least an hour and a half after they cancelled it. The poster must've rekindled his obsession with it."

Kagome inwardly grinned, that was definitely something she shouldn't have known beforehand. She was so glad that they had bumped into each other one day after both looking for the same Sailor Moon manga volume. "Who would've guessed?"

Sango smirked, "I sure wouldn't have."

"I can understand why he would hide that from us," Bankotsu remarked, smirking but sounding a little unsure.

"He has secret sides you wouldn't believe," Eriko responded, seemingly convinced.

Bankotsu looked at her and began to believe Kagome a little more.

Kagome sighed in relief. Her lie had passed.

Eriko eyed Kagome then looked at Bankotsu, something was up…she didn't know what yet but something was up…

-the next day-

After school, Kagome and Inuyasha went straight to his house, evasively leaving questions unanswered. They merely used the excuse of the project.

Once the door swung open, Mizuko ran to embrace Kagome. "Mommy!" Kagome hoisted Mizuko into her arms and rubbed her nose into Mizuko's. Kagome smiled then noticed a rather plump, Mexican lady give her the evil eye. "What's up with her?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"That's Maria and frankly I think she's just mad because her husband left her ass because her womb was completely useless. We're two teens with a little girl she assumes is ours despite what we say because she's a bitch like that," Inuyasha muttered harshly in response.

"Then why did you hire her?" Kagome inquired quietly with wide eyes.

"Because she was inexpensive and experienced and too old for high school," Inuyasha answered nonchalantly, "Plus, she doesn't talk ever, at least not when I'm around."

Kagome nodded, still holding Mizuko. "I don't like her."

"Then find someone else to take of Mizuko during the day," Inuyasha retorted.

"My mom," Kagome replied.

"You have to tell her about Mizuko first," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Scratch that…I'm pretty sure that that's not a good idea."

"Exactly," Inuyasha replied.

Once Maria was out of the house, Inuyasha and Kagome commence parenting Mizuko together which was weird and awkward...sort of boring too. They just stood there waiting for Mizuko to do something while Mizuko sat on the floor looking up at them confused.

"…" Inuyasha stood patiently, sweating like a pig, this was really weird.

Kagome shuffled uncomfortably. "…" What in the hell were they supposed to do?

Mizuko stared up at her 'parents'. What on earth was going on?

"…" The three were almost frozen in time for several moments.

"Did you say that Mizuko has never left the house since she got here?" Kagome asked, needing something to end the tension.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Then maybe we should take her outside…" Kagome suggested, hoping air would make the situation a whole lot more natural.

"No way," Inuyasha answered, "What if someone saw us?"

"So you're planning to keep her cooped her up in here without seeing the real world forever!" Kagome screamed, disgusted.

"Not forever just until the end of high school and she can see the real world on TV!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome was shocked at him. "Really? How can you even _think_ of something so terrible? So you're planning to let her grow up entirely on TV? What about school?"

"Well obviously she'll go to school, that's how she see the real world, at school!" Inuyasha answered.

"You're being inhuman!" Kagome cried.

"You're being foolish! Do you not realize that she is a SECRET as in no one can find out about her!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Do _you_ not realize that she is a PERSON and needs to be treated like one!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm not suggesting caging her up and feeding her through a tube, just keeping her at home. You know people can live their life inside of the home, that's how hermits survive you know!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hermits make a CHOICE to cope themselves up in a house. You're forcing her to!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and Kagome glared right back at her. Mizuko looked between her 'parents'. Her eyes began to water…they were mad, she didn't like it when they were mad.

"Waaah!" Mizuko's crying jolted Inuyasha and Kagome out of their foul mood.

Kagome picked up Mizuko. "Don't cry, please stop crying!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, we'll go to the park near Shippo's house. No one from our school lives over there but if anyone finds out you'll pay."

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha. "Really?"

Inuyasha tried not to grin. Her smile was infectious. "I guess."

Mizuko looked between her 'parents' and saw that their glares had melted away. She grinned herself and stopped crying.

"Inuyasha, you won't regret this!" Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha sighed, "I hope you're right, Kagome."

* * *

Thank you, I just had to write this when someone asked about this in a review and voila next chapter.

Thanks to y'all!

Justapnut

Inuyasha05

kikyo-killer2.0

ki tama onikkusu

J Chan Blue

Tsumetai-kaze

Princess Stormcloud0217

Nay-nay-chan01

destiny's lil inu


	5. Chapter 5: Spying

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note:** I just had to write this fanfiction. This idea has been stuck in my head since forever!

Bundle of Joy

As Kagome packed the picnic basket she began to realize something. _Is this a…DATE? I mean, like in directly…could this be some sort of…_Kagome shook her head. _Snap out of it, Higurashi, you would never go on a date with _that_ jerk. Besides if Mizuko is coming how could it ever be a date?_ Kagome looked over at Inuyasha holding Mizuko over his shoulder. She decided that it was not a date but a…_family outing._ She grinned. _But doesn't that make us…a family? I'm the mommy and he's the…_ Kagome smacked her forehead, she need to get those kind of thoughts out of her head. They were stupid. _He's got a girlfriend anyway. _Kagome sighed with something that felt like sorrow…

Inuyasha scowled as he held Mizuko, not only was she pulling her hair, but what she said last night was really bugging him. He told himself to forget about it, she was a kid it was probably something she said randomly. But for some reason the wheels kept turning. And making him blush. _Did Mizuko meant love between me and…?_ Inuyasha knew that if he kept thinking like that he would have to smash his head against something and kill a few thousand braincells. _Buddy, you've got a girlfriend, don't you forget. Beside love doesn't always mean something…romantic…it can be platonic or maybe she meant between family. Or maybe she meant nothing at all. Buddy, you gotta stop sweating this. Right now. Listen to yourself, you just called yourself buddy not once but TWICE. You're gonna freakin lose it if you don't stop. So…STOP. _Inuyasha frowned, he was weirding himself out. "Can we leave now?"

"I wonder what's gotten him so enthusiastic, he didn't want to go in the first place. And now he's all impatient," Kagome muttered, packing the last of the food. "Fine, I'm done anyways. Why couldn't you help me with the packing, again?"

"Me and plastic wrap…we don't get along," Inuyasha had on such a serious face Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "It isn't funny, okay. It's tramautizing." Inuyasha had a mini-flashback on the plastic wrap adventure that had gone awry. "That's never happening again, this I swear."

"C'mon, goofball!" Kagome giggled halfway out the door.

* * *

"Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi," Ayumi, Eri and Yuka stood outside disappointed. Kagome had just ditched them without telling them where she was going.

"She can't keep disappearing like that," Yuka sighed, "We're her friends too."

"I know, she's being such a bad friend!" Ayumi cried.

Eri added, "But I bet she has a good reason though."

"C'mon, goofball!" they all turned to see Kagome leaving Inuyasha's house giggling.

"Shut up! I'm not goofing around!" they heard Inuyasha yell.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked right pass the three without saying a word. She didn't see them.

"Impatient wench," Inuyasha muttered, walking past them as well. He didn't seem to notcie their presence either. He was carrying something but they couldn't see what it was. Kagome had picnic basket in her hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Yuka cried, "We're they…flirting?"

"Are they going on a date?" Eri screamed.

Ayumi huffed, "Couldn't she have told us first?"

The three sat there silently for a few moments…

"LET'S FOLLOW!" the three squealed.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Kagome…"

"Yeah…?" She replied.

"Someone's discovered the answer to the riddle in the newspaper," Inuyasha answered in a distracted tone.

Kagome stared at him for a few moments. "Um…what the hell does that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know…I just heard it and felt like sharing," he responded, still in that distracted tone.

Kagome shook her head, "You're so weird _most_ of the time. By the way, what's the answer to the riddle?"

"Chet's hollow," Inuyasha answered.

"What the hell is that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "How am _I _supposed to know? I peeked at the answers."

"Why do you even do the riddles?" Kagome inquired, "All the answers are weird and make no sense."

"I have reasons behind everything," Inuyasha answered mysteriously, "Reasons that are mysterious to even me…"

Kagome stopped abruptly. "You have _no _idea, do you? I said it once and I'll say it again. YOU…ARE…A FREAK…"

Inuyasha growled, "I said it once and I'll say it again. YOU…ARE…AN IDIOT!"

Kagome huffed and the two continued to walk in an angry silence. Both unaware of the three trailing them. Surprisingly unaware…

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka stalked them the whole way wondering two main things: (1) Where in the world were they going and (2) Are they or are they not going out? Finally the answer to the first question quickly became clear as they reached a park. The pair (Inuyasha and Kagome) headed for an empty clearing.

The three rushed into a bush and watched the pair unpack their picnic. As they watched, another wonder became relevant: (3) What on earth has Inuyasha been holding? They watched as the two set up and argued.

"Why can't we go to the playground?" Kagome barked.

Inuyasha nearly screeched, "Do you not know the meaning of **secret**? Can you not understand the concept of no one finding out? I picked this secluded area for a freaking reason, if you can't figure it out then you must be some kind of idiot, wench!"

Kagome seethed, "You know what, I'm tired of your attitude!"

"I'm tired of YOUR FACE!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I'M JUST PLAIN TIRED OF YOU!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled, "Kikyo is so much better…"

They sat there panting, still fuming. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka sat in the bushes, surprised. That was some kind of fight. And now they had two more wonderings. (4) What was their sercret? (5) If they are so mad at each other why are they even here?

"If not for her…" they both muttered, "I wouldn't be here."

(6) HER?!

"Waaaah!" Mizuko wailed, they were fighting again. And yelling, she hated yelling.

Inuyasha picked up Mizuko from beside him and tried to calm her down. "Stop crying…"

"Mizuko, please, don't cry," Kagome begged, reaching for Mizuko.

(7) MIZUKO? They assumed that Mizuko was her…but what were they doing…with a child…babysitting? But one thing remained, Mizuko was adorable! The three rushed to hold Mizuko in their arms, Ayumi beating the others to it.

"She's so cute!" Ayumi squealed.

Inuyasha and Kagome froze. Inuyasha's eyes turned to Kagome. _You said I wouldn't regret it._ Kagome looked at him. _How was I supposed to know that they'd be here…in the bushes…_ "Did they follow us here? Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, did you guys spy on me?!"

Ayumi was playing with Mizuko. "Never mind that, this little girl is so KAWAII!"

"Who's kid is she?" Eri wondered.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, thinking up a really good lie when…

"Mommy, Daddy!" Mizuko squealed reaching for them.

Kagome's friends eyes widened in realization as their eyes followed Mizuko towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Ayumi placed Mizuko on the floor in shock. Mizuko crawled towards Inuyasha and Kagome calling them 'Mommy and Daddy' the whole way.

"Is she…" Yuka began completely shocked.

"…your…" Eri continued, dumfounded.

"…CHILD?" Ayumi screamed in conclusion.

Inuyasha and Kagome ferverously shook their heads. "No, no, no, you've got it wrong, no, no, no! Not at all! She's not…how could she be…that's ridiculous!" But Mizuko wasn't helping.

"OMG! SHE IS!" the three screamed in shock and disgust.

Inuyasha and Kagome groaned. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

How did you like it? I had to write this one because I had figured this chapter out right away and had to right it down before I forgot it and messed it up. So, thanks to all my reviewers who helped push me along…

Animeangelgotherwings

Instant Ramen is tha SHIT

Jill-kun

Inuyasha05

ki tama onikkusu

Nay-nay-chan01


	6. Chapter 6: Your Friends are MORONS

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note:** I just had to write this fanfiction. This idea has been stuck in my head since forever!

Bundle of Joy

"When did this happen? When did you two…?" Eri inquired, icredulous.

Inuyasha and Kagome screamed, "We DIDN'T! We'd NEVER!"

"You know, Kagome, you could've told us that you had…and that you were…" Ayumi replied.

"I WASN'T! I DIDN'T! Have I ever looked pregnant to you!" Kagome screeched.

"Inuyasha, what about your girlfriend?" Yuka gasped, "Are you going to dump her for Kagome now?" She said the last part with stars in her eyes.

"You're making it all up! Can't you just listen for one friggin second?" Inuyasha seethed.

The three turned to Kagome. "What about Hojo?"

"What about Hojo," Kagome retorted.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome, you're so heartless! How can you just say that!" Yuka cried.

"That you listen to," Inuyasha and Kagome grumbled.

Eri shook her head, "You guys should've been smart enough to use protection at least!"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, ""Do I have to **spell it out** _for you_? W-E space D-I-D space N-O-T space H-A-V-E space I-N-T-E-R-C-O-U-R-S-E. WE DID NOT, I REPEAT, **NOT** HAVE INTERCOURSE._ As in,we are both still virgins. _I have not 'deflowered' Kagome. I did **not** partake in an inappropiate act, in which children are created. No one has 'broken the seal'. Mizuko was **not** created in the joining of _my sperm_ to a Kagome's egg. She contains no amount of _my_ DNA or _Kagome's_. _**WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!!**_ Do you get it now?" Inuyasha was panting by this time. "What is up with you girls and not listening."

"So who's kid is this?" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi asked in confusion.

"She's adopted, you dolts," Kagome seethed.

"Oh…"they all finally understood, "Okay I get it."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yes…?" Kagome replied.

"Your friends are MORONS!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome nodded, "Unfortunately, they are."

…

"Oh, so you wanted to keep it a secret because if people found out they'd react like we did…" Ayumi finally got it.

Inuyasha nodded, "Because most of the high school population jump to conclusions and stay by their conclusions until you tell them in a really long paragraph practically undelining the truth using variations of the same thing...like I had to do for you three and Kagome. I don't have the time to do that for everyone."

"So…umm…what were you guys doing in the park…?" Yuki inquired, "Were you guys on a date or something?"

The response was some combination of 'No! Of course not!' 'I have a girlfriend' 'I don't even like him that way!' 'I don't like her at all' and 'With Mizuko? Are you stupid?'.

"Oh, I get it," Yuka grinned slyly.

Ayumi blinked, "I don't it."

Eri grabbed Ayumi and she and Yuka began to leave, "Let's leave those two to their date…"

"WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed then Inuyasha added, "DO I NEED TO GO OVER IT LIKE I DID BEFORE, OR WILL YOU GET IT THE _FIRST TIME_?"

They heard laughter in response.

"Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "I know, my friends are morons…"

…

"You all know why we're gathered here today," Bankotsu announced as the gang (minus Inuyasha and Kagome) sat down in the food court.

"Actually, no, I don't," Yuki answered, "Is someone getting married?"

Bankotsu slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Eriko…"

"See, we think something is up between Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm pretty sure that Kagome lied about the Sailor Moon thing. I mean, since that day, not only has Inuyasha been ditching us but Kagome too. And her friends…the other ones, they know what's up. They just won't tell us," Eriko explained.

"Are they getting married?" Yuki inquired.

"Who? Kagome's friends? Or Kagome?" Eriko asked.

"Kagome and Inuyasha," Yuki answered.

Bankotsu slapped his forehead. "NO ONE IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"No one?" Yuki cried incredulously, "That's horrible! No one, anywhere is getting married!"

Bankotsu scowled, "No."

"No?" Yuki replied, horrified.

Bankotsu's forehead was getting sore…

…

"Now that everything is cleared up," Bankotsu cleared his throat, ignoring Yuki's cries of pain. "It's time to get the meeting started."

"Finally," Sango exclaimed, "I was about to fall asle-" Sango turned to glare at Miroku. "I hope that is not your hand I feel."

Miroku shivered, "I slipped…?"

Sango took a deep breath. "You pervert!" she slapped him harder than she has ever slapped him before. "If you do that ever again, I won't just slap you. I have knowledge of over 700 ways to kick someone in the nuts and I'm getting really stoked to use it."

Eriko cleared her throat. "Anyways, I think today we should pay them a surprise visit…"

…

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome called out from living room.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha responded from his room.

"I think we're out of diapers and baby food…" Kagome responded, then headed for the kitchen. "Yep, completely out of both I just used the last diaper…"

"Oh…great," Inuyasha muttered sarcasticly.

"I think we have to go grocery shopping," Kagome added and Mizuko giggled.

"I think we're already too comfortable we this," Inuyasha sighed. "But we have to go grocery shopping."

"Um, what are we supposed to do about Mizuko?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked into the living room.

Inuyasha sighed.

…

Inuyasha could not believe Kagome. He was now beginning to realize why she had suggested costumes. So she could dress up more outlandish than ever. She was wearing an oversized, large brimmed, purple hat and oversized, novelty sunglasses.

He had just decided to wear a baseball cap, fake mustache and varsity jacket. It was the least ridiculous costume Kagome had available. "I cannot believe I agreed to do this."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining. Do you really want someone who knows you to figure out who you are?" She then turned to Mizuko, who she was holding in her arms, "Can't Daddy have fun?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You just love doing that don't you?" he mocked.

Kagome just laughed with Mizuko. Seemingly having not heard that.

They soon split up, Inuyasha going for the baby food and Kagome for the diapers. Kagome was heading towards Inuyasha when she bumped into someone.

"Oof! Pardon me," Miroku apologized.

Kagome froze. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit Shit. _Mizuko giggled in her arms, pulling her hair.

Miroku squinted, "Kagome?"

Kagome needed to think of something quick. She had to fool him into thinking she was someone else. The longer he stood in front of her, the harder it was going to get. "Who do you think you're talking to, young man!" she screeched in a shrill, high and ultimately awful voice.

Miroku winced, "Sorry lady…" he held up his hands in surrender.

"You better be!" Kagome unleashed some of the attitude she reserved for only Inuyasha.

"I must've mistook you for someone else," Miroku commented and headed off, no doubt thinking rude and obscene thoughts about her and not his usual kind.

Kagome grinned, "I'm thankful you have…" Mizuko giggled and pulled on Kagome's hair.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was looking for Mizuko's favourite kind. "C'mon, c'mon."

"Inuyasha?" he turned to find Miroku had discovered him and, surprisingly (yeah right!) seen through his disguise.

_Screw this disguise. I'm just gonna lie. _"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha hushed, "Someone might hear you!"

"Inuyasha, it is you?" Miroku responded, "What are you doing with a mustache?"

Inuyasha ripped the mustache off.

"Oh…well what're you doing here? Buying," Miroku glanced at Inuyasha's hand, "Baby food?"

Inuyasha looked nervously at his hand and then up at Miroku. He quickly hid the baby food behind his back. "I'm not buying baby food!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "_Sure_ you're not."

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Inuyasha needed to create a good enough lie to fool Miroku, this oughta buy him time. He needed to sound like he usually did when he had to blurt out the honest truth not like when he spoke those see-through lies…

"I was walking by when I thought I saw you," Miroku answered quickly. "Now, it's your turn."

Inuyasha glanced about and sighed. "I have an addiction."

"An addiction? To baby food…?" Miroku was in disbelief.

Inuyasha nodded, "I know, I know. Ridiculous. But yesterday I went to my cousin's house and had to feed her baby food. When she wouldn't eat it, I did the monkey see monkey do thing but I really liked it and ended up eating it all…"

"And you have an addiction…?" Miroku responded.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded looking pitiful. "I know but it's so good. And it comes in so many flavours like Ramen…"

Miroku sighed. "You, one day, are going to have so many food addictions you won't be fit you know. We're gonna need an intervention you know."

"Don't tell the others, okay?" Inuyasha replied, sounding more desperate than he liked, even if he was lying. "I don't want word spreading round about this…"

"And if Eriko finds out, word certainly will," Miroko nodded, "I won't tell a singled soul." Little did Inuyasha know, his fingers were crossed…

Inuyasha grinned, "Thanks, Miroku." Inuyasha figured he'd blab to the rest of them after he told them that he saw him here. _My friends are so predictable…_

Miroku waved goodbye and left the grocery store, forgetting why he had gone into the grocery store in the first place. He had had a pretty eerie experience. Almost seeing Kagome and then finding out Inuyasha has a baby food addiction… He totally had to tell the rest of the gang.

…

"Guys!" he cried as he ran into Eriko's house, "I just had the oddest experience at the grocery store!"

They all turned to him. Eriko stepped forward, "Unless it has anything to do with Inuyasha _not_ being home, I really don't care."

"He was at the grocery store buying baby food," Miroku answered.

Bankotsu rose his eyebrow. "Baby food?"

"He has an addiction," Mirouk responded.

"Where was Kagome?" Eriko inquired miffed that they weren't at Kagome's house either.

"I don't know, but I thought I saw her. But it turned out to be this ridiculously dressed woman with this shrill and annoying voice. She hurt my ears…" Miroku muttered sounding a lot like Inuyasha. "She had this little girl."

Bankotsu and Eriko looked at each other knowingly. "They were at the grocery store."

"Both of them?" Sango asked, "But Miroku only saw Inuyasha?"

"Buying baby food and then he 'thought' he saw Kagome with a baby," Eriko answered.

Bankotsu turned to Miroku, "That woman looked just like Kagome, right?"

"Yeah, only her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and she had some attitude," Miroku complained. "Plus she was wearing this ridiculous get up, a large hat and some oversized sunglasses."

"Was Inuyasha in some costume, too?" Bankotsu asked.

Miroku nodded, "The usual baseball cap and a moustache."

Bankotsu and Eriko turned to each other and nodded. "They were definitely at the grocery store."

Sango started to put two and two together as well. "Obviously they were disguising themselves so they could buy baby supplies for that little girl. Whose little girl is that?"

"Theirs?" Yuki gasped, "Maybe they did get married!"

Bankotsu shot Yuki a warning glance, "Get back to your Death Note…"

Yuki nodded and quickly focused back on his obsession as Bankotsu so threateningly directed.

"Well, those two have got some explaining to do!" Eriko exclaimed.

I hoped you liked it...I just had to put in the grocery scenes.

Thanks to my faithful reviewers...

Inuyasha05

locainlove

BoredGirl17

Tsumetai-kaze

MoveBitch

ki tama onikkusu

kikyo-killer2.0

Jill-kun

Justapnut

inukag-lover1600

lolopptt

Instant Ramen is tha SHIT


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note:** Before I continue with the story, there are a few Death Note…uh…notes we have to cover, with these Death Note…notes is Yuki.

"Hi ya!" Yuki greeted, "First you guys should know what a Death Note is. It's a Shinigami's notebook with which they kill people. They give these to humans sometimes. For a human to use a Death Note, they must picture the face of the person they want to kill and write their name down so two people with same name aren't both killed or something…

"Light Yagami was one of those humans. He was a senior in high school when he came across a Death Note. He decided that he'd use the Death Note to kill criminals and create an ideal world uner the guise of Kira. With the shinigami Ryuuk as his aid. Ryuuk has an obsession with apples because ours are really delicious. After a while the government wanted to capture him, because even though he was killing criminals he was killing people. So they hired the world's greatest detective L.

"This two are both very clever detectives, who are manipulative and conniving (in a good way for L). They're good at predicting people's movements and created a plan that could accommodate those movements.

"Oh and when they metaphorically face off, Light coloured red and L is coloured blue…

"Another person you need to know about is Misa Amane or Misa Misa. She fell in love with Light Yagami when she found out he was Kira because Kira killed the bad guys who killed her parents. She had the second Death Note and the shinigami eyes, which meant she could see the life span of every body who has not touched a notebook. It soon became evident that this was true love, because even after her memory of all Death Note related knowledge was erased she was still in love with Light. Light and Misa forever!"

PinkCatsy shook her head, "Although it's never been proven that Light actually returns Misa's feelings. As it was evident that he pretended to because she was useful to him and probably does so still because she has further use. He uses people unlike that style of Naraku-"

"Oh no, no you di-int!" Yuki cried, "You did not just compare Light to vile and malicious Naraku!" (A/N: Yuki is very, very obsessed with Death Note, it's his number one obsession after which is cheese and marbles…)

PinkCatsy shuffled nervously, "On with the story…"

* * *

Bundle of Joy

Eriko and the rest of the gang stood waiting in front of his house. Eriko smirked when Inuyasha headed arrived at his house.

Inuyasha scowled, pushing Kagome behind his back. "What do you want, Eriko?"

"Give it up, Yash, we know all about the baby," Eriko announced and Bankotsu smirked.

"You don't think you could hide it forever, especially not from me," Bankotsu added.

Kagome stiffened up, "They know!" she whispered loud enough for only Inuyasha to hear. "What do we do?"

"We don't do anything," Inuyasha answered. Then he turned to Eriko, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie," Eriko replied.

"I'm not," Inuyasha acted cool and calm, "I have no idea what you're talking about. What baby? Why the hell are you talking about a baby?"

"Let's ask Kagome, then," Bankotsu smirked. _There's no way Kagome can be this calm, Inuyasha maybe but Kagome, no way._

Inuyasha shoved Kagome in front. "Remain calm," he seethed, "Don't let them on to anything!"

"So Kagome, what's the name of the kid?" Eriko inquired.

Kagome rose an eyebrow, determined to remain calm, "Who Souta? My bro?"

"No! That little girl you were carrying yesterday at the grocery store!" Eriko shrieked.

"I wasn't at the grocery store, I have no idea what in the heck you're talking about. I was at Ayumi's house," Kagome answered, "Me and Yash decided to work there cuz Ayumi wanted to spend time with me."

Eriko snarled, "Sure! Miroku flipping saw Inuyasha!"

"So that's where you went!" Kagome cried, "I thought you were going home!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I wanted some ramen."

"Ugh," Kagome rolled her eyes.

Eriko was outraged. No one was confessing anything. "We'll be back!"

Bankotsu glared, "What the hell? That's it! Screw you then, I'm going home!"

Inuyasha smirked, everything was going according to plan. "Loser…" Then Inuyasha walked into his house.

"How'd you know that was going to work?" Kagome inquired once she was inside and Maria was out the door.

"Eriko never knows anything until you tell her simple as that. If she didn't work that way she wouldn't of pressed so hard for us to tell her," Inuyasha smirked, "So when she confronts you, admit to nothing. Then she gets mad and bails. She is so predictable."

Kagome sighed, "But what do we do? They're suspicious now!"

"Today is the last day of the project," Inuyasha replied, "So we merely allow them to come over and hang out with them again. Maria can drop Mizuko at your house or one of your friends when they're coming over and if we're going to hang out at the mall right after school, she'll just stay longer. It's not as though that bitch has a life…"

"And that'll work?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha smirked, "Mostly. The project is over so there'll be no reason for us to separate ourselves from the gang right? So how could it not work?"

"What about your 'Sailor Moon obsession'?" Kagome responded.

Inuyasha scowled, "I'll merely 'stay up later'. Oh…and thanks for that by the way!" He added the last part sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "After things seemingly go back to normal, Eriko will have no choice but to take back her suspicions. Bankotsu, on the other hand, will merely tone them down until he completely forgets about them. But before then, they'll plan a surprise visit at maybe seven o' clock…maybe after a few days of 'normalness'…probably five. That day Mizuko will be with my Aunt. Definitely five. The day before, my aunt'll come during the school day, whilst the Tenji's aren't home, which is nine am to nine fifteen, and take Mizuko. She'll bring her back the next day and then visit me. Understood?"

Kagome nodded, amazed, "I'm amazed. Don't you usually mess up and blurt stuff like this out?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Shut up."

"Wow, you're so calculating. How'd you get this way?" Kagome inquired.

"Yuki has successfully and significantly pulled me into the world of Death Note," Inuyasha answered, "Eriko won't know what hit her…"

Kagome blinked in surprise, for a moment Inuyasha appeared to be glowing red…

…meanwhile at the Tenji household…

Eriko frowned, "He didn't admit to anything. Surely he thinks he's won."

"Well, hasn't he?" Sango asked, bored.

"Oh no!" Eriko laughed, "Not even close. I know exactly what he's going to do. He's going to play it cool and everything will 'go back to normal'. He and Kagome will hang out with us like they did before. And we'll even be allowed into his house. But I won't fall for it. Not at all, in exactly five days, we'll sneak in at six pm and look for the little girl! He'll never see it coming!"

Yuki glanced up at Eriko and noticed she was glowing pink. "This is something right out of Death Note. Eerie," he shivered and went back to reading his manga.

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry for the long Death Note stuff...thanks to all the fans!

ALEXISssssss

kikyo-killer2.0

Ms.Sucker for romance

Instant Ramen is tha SHIT

Nay-nay-chan01

haji

inukag-lover1600

Tsumetai-kaze

Ms.Sucker for romance

MoveBitch

Justapnut


	8. Chapter 8: Stepmommy

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note: **Rumiko Takahashi, what is with the open endings? With Ranma ½ you never answered ANY questions! I'm almost wary to read Lum now, you know that? I'm afraid to have my heart further broken with another open ending!

Bundle of Joy

"Mommy!" Mizuko giggled and ran towards Kagome. Kagome smiled, it was her Mizuko time for once. Just her and Mizuko.

Inuyasha and Mizuko had a lot of bonding so Kagome had decided for the whole week, she'd get Mizuko. Mizuko didn't have a problem and neither did Inuyasha. As expected, the only problem had been telling her mom and that worked out…satisfactory…

She had jumped to conclusions almost immediately. It probably didn't help that the two were standing awkwardly together, blushing a storm and holding out a baby (oh and Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut). But surprisingly, she was excited. She said it was a good thing despite being a little early. That disturbed the two a little and they decided to firmly erase thoughts of them having kids _together_ from her mind. Starting with Mizuko. It took a lot, she kept saying she understood but gave them sly glances. Then finally Inuyasha had bore it through her head using the repetitive paragraph thingy. Even then, Grandpa, who had been listening, still gave the two odd looks, especially Inuyasha…

Kagome sighed, "But it's nice to have you here Mizuko pumpkin!" Kagome was getting a little too in-role of a mom. "It's nice to be just you and me for once…"

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Kagome!" her friends cried from behind the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "…and those three…" Then she headed towards the door. She opened it but leaned across the frame, not letting her friends in, yet. "What do you guys want? Me and Mizuko are having Mommy and Me time. That's when we bond alone. No Inuyasha or interruptions. I even got my family to exit the house."

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka exchanged sly looks. "We have a surprise!"

"Can it wait until later because, like I said, I wanna just spend time with Mizuko," Kagome stressed.

"Oh, you do? We weren't listening," Yuka replied and when Kagome glared and nodded, the three exchanged anxious glances.

Eri fumbled with her fingers, "Um…what you be mad if you and Mizuko time became you, Mizuko and," here she gulped, "Hojo yime?"

"Yes!" Kagome screamed, "This is worse than when you plan dates **in front** of me!" Kagome panicked, "How many times must I tell you three that I do not like Hojo that way! Secondly, he cannot find out about Mizuko! Are you nuts? You could've at least checked to see if I was taking care of her today! That dense guy'll jump to a conclusion leave and then accidentally blurt that conclusion to everyone! He's worse than Eriko because you can't get mad at him!" She had ran towards Mizuko and was holding her up. "Can you guys babysit?" When her three friends shook their heads, Kagome screeched, "USELESS!"

Ayumi winced, "She's very angry."

"Yes, she is," Eri agreed.

Yuka slumped, "I'm guessing this was a mega-bad idea…"

"Oh wait, I can cancel the date right?" Kagome looked like there was finally a ray of hope and what had instantly become a cloudy day.

"Uh…" Yuka wormed, "He's on his way…"

"ARGH!" Kagome screamed, "That means I'll have to dump her with Inuyasha. That jerk better be home!" And with that she ran past them and angrily rang Inuyasha's doorbell.

Inuyasha lay on his couch lazily. Everything had been set up, now to wait. That was when a fury of doorbell chimes rang out ing his house. "Kikyo?" He shook his head, she was never this eager.

He headed over to the door and saw a very stressed Kagome holding out a very amused Mizuko. "What?"

"Take her," Kagome ordered.

"No, it's your turn and a got a date. Since the whole Mizuko thing I've never been able to have a real date with Kikyo. I can't cancel now because of you," Inuyasha scowled.

"My IDIOTIC, USELESS excuses for friends invited Hojo over! Take her NOW!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha glared, "So because Hobo is coming over suddenly you have to ditch Mizuko?"

"Yes, that oaf is going to jump to the wrong conclusion and is never gonna get it straight. Even with that stupid rant that you do. Then he's going to tell a bunch of people who'll tell a bunch more. Then boom instantly a secret becomes common knowledge, COMMON KNOWLEDGE!"

"But Kikyo…" now he was whining.

"Is your girlfriend. She'll have to find out eventually. TAKE HER NOW!" Kagome responded.

"Fine," he relented and grabbed Mizuko.

Kagoem turned to Mizuko. "Mommy's stupid friends have ruined our special time but as soon as Hojo's gone, Mommy'll come to get you, okay?"

"Okay," Mizuko nodded.

"Bye, love you!" Kagome smiled then turned to Inuyasha and said stiffly, "Bye."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Die."

Kagoem turned and glared.

"B-bye…" Inuyasha stuttered.

Then Kagome walked across the street and into her home, thankfully making it home before Hojo. Just before Hojo. As in, just after she walked in, Hojo rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Hojo," Kagome greeted.

Hojo smiled, "So…um…you had to make a delivery or something?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked that odd smile still planted on her face. She was mad inside but looked happy outside, it was something she had just learned to do. Often times as long as the smile was on her face she couldn't get angry.

"Um…I saw you leave Inuyasha's house…" Hojo explained.

"Oh, that…he…uhhh…left his socks here," Kagome stuttered, "And I had to return them."

Hojo looked at her weirdly. "He leaves his socks here?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, yeah. Sometimes he takes them off, the longer he stays, really, the more he takes off."

Hojo gazed at her with wide eyes.

Kagome quickly realized her mistake. "Never _that_ much. You know, it's cuz he gets too comfortable here, you know? It's like a second home to him even though it's right next door. Sometimes he forgets that he doesn't live here…"

"Oh…" Hojo grinned and was finally let in.

-Meanwhile-

Inuyasha carried Mizuko upstairs to her playroom (which had been made of one of the guest rooms and filled with toys). "You're staying in here, kay? I have important business to attend to."

"Impotent bizness?" Mizuko repeared with wide eyes.

"Mmm-hmm. Da- I'll play with you later, kay?" Inuyash assured her and hugged her very loosely.

Inuyasha closed the door and left Mizuko with her cars, very upset at her parents. Inuyasha hurried to the stairs just as the doorbell rang. "Hey Kikyo," he greeted letting her in.

Kikyo looked about. "It's been _so _long since I've been in here," she commented, hinting at her disappointment in practically getting shut out of his life.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You hungry?"

Kikyo nodded as she sat on his couch. Inuyasha went into the kitchen as Kikyo xontinued searching ffor changes in her boyfriend's home.

Inuyasha opened the fridge for something to eat and found nothing but baby supplies and water. So he headed for the cupboards. "Oh boy," he sighed as it seemed that he only had baby food. Unfortunately his addiction wasn't entirely pretend. Thankfully he found his first love in the corner. "Ramen," he grinned then he called, "Kikyo, you in the mood for ramen?" He prayed she was because then he'd be surving up pear baby food.

Kikyo laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Judging by you, it's the only thing you've got in your house."

Inuyasha sighed, "Sorta." He then prepared the ramen…

Meanwhile little Mizuko was pouting in her playroom, her brows furrowed over cobalt eyes. "Daddy," she whined to no one. Then she turned towards the door and pushed it, fortunately Inuyasha had failed to completely shut it. "Daddy," she looked out the door with a sudden look of hope. She crawled out looking for her father when she heard voices.

"Kikyo, you in the mood for ramen?"

"Daddy?" Mizuko pouted, "Who Kikyo?"

"Yeah, I guess. Judging by you, it's the only thing you've got in your house."

Mizuko grinned, "Mommy!" But then she thought a moment. _"Mommy's stupid friends have ruined our special time but as soon as Hojo's gone, Mommy'll come to get you, okay?"_ That's what her Mommy said, so if she was here, Mizuko'd be there. Plus, she didn't sound exactly like her mommy, slightly different. Mizuko was curious, who was her Daddy talking to? She started to head downstairs.

Kikyo was looking around when her eyes landed on the stairs. Kikyo blinked in surprise. There was a little girl crawling down the stairs. She was so cute. She had short, little dark hair and beautiful, big blue eyes as well as little doggy ears sprouting out of her head. Kikyo just grinned at her but when the little girl she froze and stopped, looking scared.

Kikyo smiled, "C'mon, don't be scared."

The little girl shook her head. "Uh-uh."

Kikyo opened her arms. "You shouldn't be shy, I'm not a bad person." Kikyo was vaguely wondering who she was and how she got here but the little girls was just too damn cute for her to care.

Mizuko looked at the strange lady sitting in the chair. She looked kinda like Mommy but she wasn't. The thought scared her but she looked so welcoming and nice. Plus Daddy obviously let her in. She probably had something to do with his 'impotent bizness'. Mizuko grinned and crawled towards her.

Kikyo picked her up and grinned. "Oh my, you're so kawaii! Yes, you are. You are!" Kikyo cooed, cuddling up to the little girl who giggled.

Inuyasha smirked when the second bowl of Ramen finally finished. He pulled it out and headed out of the kitchen. "Hey Kikyo, sorry for the-" Inuyasha almost, _almost_ dropped the ramen. "Uhh…Kikyo…see…"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with surprise. "Huh, what's the problem?" Kikyo saw that his eyes trailed down to the little girl in her arms in shock. Kikyo smiled, "Who is this little girl? Your cousin?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when "Daddy!" Mizuko reached for him.

It was Kikyo's turn to look horrified and her arms trail downwards towards Mizuko. Before she could jump to conclusions Inuyasha mustered, "It's not what you think! She's not biological!"

Kikyo froze, repeated what he blurted over and over in her head. "Why did you adopt her, then?"

Inuyasha was so relieved that she, unlike the many others, got it the first freaking time. "Tsubasa. That bitch of an aunt just tricked me into taking in Mizuko."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Mizuko, "You wanna go be with your daddy?" When Mizuko nodded, Kikyo handed her over then turned to Inuyasha. "So this is why you've been shutting me out, fatherhood."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sorta."

Kikyo smirked, "So if you're the Daddy, what does that make me?"

Mizuko pulled on Inuyasha's forelock. "Daddy!" Inuyasha ignored her and thought for a moment. Mizuko sat on Inuyasha forelock and pouted, "Daddy, when is Mommy gonna play wit me?" She sounded so adorable.

Kikyo frowned, "I take it that's not me."

Inuyasha sighed, "She met Kagome first."

"Okay, would she have if you confided this secret in me ASAP?" Kikyo asked angrily.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to tell anyone Kikyo, unless it was absolutely necessary."

"And Kagome was absolutely necessary?" Kikyo was getting mad, that much was obvious.

"The stupid project paired us off and then she just wouldn't let us do the goddamn project at her house, Kik, honest," Inuyasha answered.

Kikyo scowled a little longer but then Mizuko started pulling on Inuyasha's ears. The scene was so cute that Kikyo just couldn't stay mad.

"You wanna take her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo grinned and Inuyasha handed Mizuko over to Kikyo. Mizuko pouted a little but when Kikyo cooed at her again, she was giggling.

Inuyasha lounged across from them, smiling at the sight until….

"Ki-ki-yoh," Mizuko adorably sounded out the syllables then asked, "How comes you looks like Mommy?" Inuyasha's heart literally stopped at that moment in time.

Kikyo grinned almost unaware. "Hmm, I don't know Mizuko." Although her tone had hidden resentment to it.

Mizuko grinned, "Oakey dokey! Hey Ki-ki-yoh?"

"Mmm?" Kikyo and Inuyasha both prayed that it wasn't like the previous inquiry.

"I like you alots! You're really nice!" Mizuko grinned.

Kikyo beamed, "Thank you!"

"Um…you're kinda like Mommy," Mizuko commented, "Does this mean that you're anoder Mommy, Ki-ki-yoh?"

Kikyo and Inuyasha froze. Inuyasha tried to cover it up, "Mizuko…"

Kikyo grinned, "Sort of. I guess I'm your stepmother. I'm you're stepmommy." That nearly knocked the wond out of Inuyasha.

Mizuko grinned, "Stepmommy! Stepmommy! Yay!"

* * *

Yeah…I hope that was funny it kind of gets sappy. I'm happy because this'll be my first and so far only fanfiction that puts Kikyo in such a positive light!

Thanks to you my fans who I kept endlessly waiting…sorry…

Airiko-the-Angel13

inukag-lover1600

Claire Cooper

Ms.Sucker for romance

Tsumetai-kaze

ALEXISssssss

Nay-nay-chan01

Justapnut

kikyo-killer2.0

BoredGirl17

ki tama onikkusu

OrientalEmerald

Inuyasha05

GIFV Wifey

Tifa Sohma


	9. Chapter 9: WTF

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note: **Rumiko Takahashi, what is with the open endings? With Ranma ½ you never answered ANY questions! I'm almost wary to read Lum now, you know that? I'm afraid to have my heart further broken with another open ending! **You know who knows how to write a ****good**** ending? The creator of MAR!** The ending had so many twists it blew my MIND! And the guy who wrote Ichigo 100 was pretty good too.

Bundle of Joy

When she had finally had Hojo out the door, Kagome sighed in relief. She glanced at the clock, it was getting past Mizuko's bedtime. "Aww…and today was Mommy and me day," the thought made Kagome chuckle at Inuyasha's face when she shoved little Mizuko into his arms. "I wonder how he took having Mizuko and Kikyo to handle, judging by his reaction he must've been exhausting to try and keep her a secret. "I better go over there and get Mizuko back."

Inuyasha walked back to the sofa almost happy after he closed the door and kissed Kikyo goodbye. "Why was I so afraid to tell my dream girl about you?" he inquired smiling at Mizuko. But as soon as his butt felt the fabric, the doorbell rang. His good mood melted away. "Who the hell is it?"

"Hey, Yash, can I have Mizuko back? I hope she didn't ruin your little date," Kagome remarked.

Inuyasha smirked, "Quite the opposite, if I do say so myself."

"Huh?" Kagoem was shocked.

"Kikyo took Mizuko the best, she actually listened to what I had to say," Inuyasha answered, "That is why she is marriage material."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "They say love makes you blind but apparently it makes you stupid too."

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped, "You came for Mizuko, come in and get her." He walked to his sofa and left the door ajar.

Kagome laughed and headed for the sofa where Mizuko was crawling about. "So how'd you and Kikyo get along?"

"Key-key-yoh?" Mizuko replied, "Oh, stepmommy! Me and stepmommy get awong vewy well!"

"Kikyo is your…she's your stepmommy?!" Kagome gasped then turned to Inuyasha angrily, "Where did that idea come from?"

"It wasn't me! It was Kikyo's idea, honest!" Inuyasha cried, waving his arms around in defense.

"She…she SUGGESTED it?!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha nodded, "I know, I was shocked too."

Mizuko giggled completely unaware, "Awe we gonna have mommy and me time now, Mommy? Because Mizuko weally missed mommy even wit stepmommy hewe. What was Daddy's impotent bizness wit stepmommy anyways?"

Inuyasha and Kagome froze, slowly turning to look at each other. _Should we explain it now or lie about it? _The thought seemed to hang in the air between them.

"Um…see…um Daddy really, really likes stepmommy…so um…" Inuyasha was finding it very difficult to get this out and Kagome was finding it difficult to look up from her shoes.

Mizuko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she looked between her parents. "But…I thought Daddy weally, weally liked Mommy?"

Inuyasha choked as both he and Kagome turned beet red.

"Don't you, Daddy?" Mizuko asked, sounding like her world would crumble if he didn't.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, looked Mizuko right in the eye and lied his pants off. "Absolutely, of course Daddy really, really likes Mommy. Why wouldn't he? So what if she's a little dull and b-mean, that doesn't matter to your Daddy."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha then turned to Mizuko and grinned, "Yeah, Daddy likes Mommy and Mommy likes Daddy."

"Finally someone decides to help out," Inuyasha muttered to Kagome, which she ignored completely.

Mizuko grinned, "Good…so Daddy likes them both?" (A/N: She doesn't know the HALF of it.) Both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded stiffly so Mizuko smiled wider. "So stepmommy _is_ another mommy!"

Inuyasha choked for the like the umpteenth time that day…one of these days he'll actually be choking on something…you know, other than air and he might just actually die…

"Um…so Mizuko, now we'll go have Mommy and me time now, I'm sure Daddy wants to be alone now," Kagome managed barely recovering from 'But…I thought Daddy weally, weally liked Mommy?'.

"Bye, bye Daddy!" Mizuko waved as Kagome carried her out the door.

"Bye…" Inuyasha gasped, "I NEVER SIGNED ON! ESPECIALLY NOT FOR THIS SHIT!" That waited until he was sure those two were way outta ear shot.

When Kagome and Mizuko finally reached her home again, Kagome was disappointed to find out that Mommy and me time would have to be postponed on a count of Mizuko's asleep.

-The Next Day-

"Heard you had your long awaited date with future Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho, how was it?" Eriko grinned.

Inuyasha glared at her as he, Kagome and her made their way to school. "Shut up, oh and FYI it went great. She wasn't too mad about having to endure such a long time without her precious Inuyasha."

The two girls rolled their eyes. Kagome shook her head, "You know, cockiness only takes you so far…"

"You outta know," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome scowled, "I've seriously had enough of you, you know that!"

"I didn't think that was possible," Inuyasha smirked.

"Ugh!" Kagome sighed, "You are just…so…SO…"

"Perfect?" Inuyasha smiled.

"No, AGGRAVATING!" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha retorted, "Well you're no apple pie either."

"WTF does that even MEAN?" Kagome snapped, "You just say random shit and pass it off as genius!"

"Genius, I'm surprised you know what that means. I mean it's not like you hear it often," Inuyasha replied.

"ARGH!" Kagome screeched.

Eriko sighed, "Wow, all that time together did not approve your relationship at all."

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!" Both screamed, 'But…I thought Daddy weally, weally liked Mommy?' still hanging in their thoughts.

"As friends," Eriko laughed and then added when her friends sighed in relief, "For now…"

"Eriko, I don't see what makes you think that we could ever get together," Inuyasha responded.

"Your chemistry for one thing!" Eriko yelled.

Kagome turned to Eriko, absolutely horrified, "WHAT chemistry?! If you think we have chemistry then I have no idea what the hell you're doing during chem, because you're obviously not paying attention!"

"Oh please, sometimes there are so many sparks flying between you two that I get prepared to call the fire department," Eriko remarked.

"There are sparks because of our hatred, there coming off the flames of desire to kill each other!" Inuyasha corrected.

"They're flames of desires but to kill each other…I don't think so," Eriko retorted and Inuyasha tripped her.

Eriko frowned, "Way mature, Inuyasha."

"Like you know what mature is," Kagome retorted, "You have the maturity of a three year old boy."

"That's not very mature, you know," Inuyasha added in a matter-of-fact, know-it-all tone.

"I bet you two know a lot about three year olds," Eriko remarked and then ran up ahead before anyone could damage her in any way of form.

"WTF?" Kagome and Inuyasha shrieked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's worse than 'you're no apple pie either'," Kagome added.

"Shut up," Inuyasha responded.

* * *

Haha so how'd you like it? I had to throw that last part in because well the title…I came up with the title as Kagome's reaction to Kikyo being Mizuko's stepmommy.

ALEXISssssss

ki tama onikkusu

Ms.Sucker for romance

haji

Jill-kun

Justapnut

Nay-nay-chan 01

Instant Ramen is tha SHIT

Inuyasha05

Tsumetai-kaze

C4n4di4n-G1r1535

inukag-lover1600


	10. Chapter 10: Randomness, I guess

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note: **Rumiko Takahashi, what is with the open endings? With Ranma ½ you never answered ANY questions! I'm almost wary to read Lum now, you know that? I'm afraid to have my heart further broken with another open ending! **You know who knows how to write a ****good**** ending? The creator of MAR!** The ending had so many twists it blew my MIND! And the guy who wrote Ichigo 100 was pretty good too.

Bundle of Joy

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly rushed to catch up to Eriko, to ask about the 'you two'd sure know a lot about three year olds' comment. When they finally did, it took about five minutes for Kagome to catch her breath and two for Inuyasha.

"Why are you two so tired?" Miroku inquired slyly, "Something going on that we outta know about?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "I doubt **chasing after Eriko** is something you guys care about."

"You're right," Bankotsu replied, "What you two were really doing is."

Inuyasha and Kagome gave him this angry, blank stare and blinked then they responded, "That _is _what we were really doing."

"Mmm-hm," Bankotsu responded sarcastically, "You know you can hide this from me for so long. I _am _all-knowing."

"Then you should know that we're telling the truth!" Kagome retorted.

"Yeah and I'm a gypsy faerie who likes to frolic in the summer," Bankotsu remarked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I'd never pin you as a frolicker…or a gypsy faerie for that matter…"

"Retard," Bankotsu scowled after hitting the hanyou upside the head.

Sango rolled her eyes as she tried to hold in the giggles and Yuki was late…again…for school…so he wasn't there yet…you get it…

Eriko sighed, "I bet that was what they were really doing seeing as I made a comment about their secret life, nurturing their secret love child…it was accident that turned their lives around!" She started talking as though she was the voice over in some trailer or something.

"You're stupid," Inuyasha responded, "And wrong, so very wrong."

"There is no child, love or otherwise," Kagome added, "I have no secret life, I maybe the magnificent Super Miko but you didn't hear that from me."

"Super Miko??" was the general response.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You've discovered my secret identity! Gotta fly!" and with that she rushed over to her three other friends to continue her rant on how useless, idiotic, inconsiderate and dense they are, you know the same one she gives to Inuyasha every other day…only this was about them surprising her with Hojo last night instead of all the shit Inuyasha does…

Bankotsu shook his head, "Retard."

Inuyasha sighed, "How can you think I like her?"

"You believe in ramen trees," Sango answered, "Cultivated by Oompa Loompas and leprechauns in the city of Atlantis."

"You never know! It could be true, how else is it so delicious?" Inuyasha replied.

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know culinary talent and machines exist outside of your fantasy world."

"That what they want you to think. It's a conspiracy. CONSPIRACY!" Inuyasha cried.

Bankotsu sighed, "Retard."

Yuki suddenly arrived, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Miroku answered, "Except Kagome and Inuyasha were doing it on their way here after feeding their secret love child…oh and Kagome's a superhero who protects ramen farms."

Sango slapped Miroku upside the head. "Yuki, you didn't miss anything, at least that part is true."

"So Inuyasha and Kagome weren't doing it?" Yuki asked.

"NO!" Inuyasha cried at the same instant Eriko said yes. He glared at her and she quickly corrected herself, mumbling, "I don't know how I ever confused the two…no and yes…completely different, I'm dreadfully sorry. Dreadfully, dreadfully sorry."

"So superheroes and children were doing it?" Yuki responded.

"No! Eww!" Inuyasha cried.

"So ramen and Justin Timberlake were doing it?" Yuki quizzed.

"No…Justin Timberlake?" Was the general response.

Yuki opened his mouth to ask another question when Bankotsu interrupted, "NO ONE'S DOING IT!"

"No one, ANYWHERE?" Yuki gasped, "But what about children? What about the future?"

Eriko slapped her forehead, "Bankotsu…"

…

"Has anyone seen Tsukihara?" The teacher asked during homeroom after noticing Yuki was not in attendance.

Bankotsu smirked, "Hmm…he was at school but he had a misunderstanding that led to a dreadful accident…so he won't be in class for a while…" Once the teacher's attention was elsewhere he added, "Stupid retard…next time I won't go so easy on him…"

"There shouldn't be a next time," Sango replied, "But knowing Yuki…just don't kill him, okay?"

"I cannot guarantee anything of that nature," Bankotsu replied.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha and Kagome went to go do something for the teacher. Now's the time to work on **the plan**."

"Dun dun duh," Miroku replied.

Bankotsu's rolled his eyes. "Fine but I don't see what's to go over. It's a pretty simple plan."

"That needs to go perfectly. **The plan-**" Eriko began.

"Dun dun duh," Miroku cut in.

"-cannot fail," Eriko added, giving Miroku an odd look. "Can you not do that?"

"Do what?" Miroku asked.

"Dun dun duh," Sango mocked.

"Oh that…yeah, I guess," Miroku responded.

Sango glared, "I think you meant no, I won't. Not ever again."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to add an atmosphere," Miroku retorted.

"I am, too," Bankotsu replied.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "Now back to **the plan**."

* * *

Well…I'm bored so lucky for you, you might get an update everyday, which means YOU MUST UPDATE **FASTER!**

Thanks to those of you who made the deadline!

Peyton Cummings

Nay-nay-chan01

Tsumetai-kaze

ALEXISssssss

Airiko-the-Angel13

AquaMiko808

Ms.Sucker for romance

haji

Inuyasha05

inukag-lover1600

ki tama onikkusu


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

**Disclaimer:** Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note: **Rumiko Takahashi, what is with the open endings? With Ranma ½ you never answered ANY questions! I'm almost wary to read Lum now, you know that? I'm afraid to have my heart further broken with another open ending! **You know who knows how to write a ****good**** ending? The creator of MAR!** The ending had so many twists it blew my MIND! And the guy who wrote Ichigo 100 was pretty good too.

Bundle of Joy

"So in a couple of days, we burst into the house all super spy ninja style and BAM! Catch the two in the act!" Eriko smiled.

"The act of what…?" Miroku inquired sleazily.

Sango glared, "The act of parenting, retard. Not everyone is super horny like you."

"I'm not super horny," Miroku replied, 'wounded'.

Bankotsu sighed, "Yeah, just mega horny."

"For you," Miroku smiled at Sango. She slapped him and then turned away.

"Pervert," Sango remarked, "And nothing you can ever say will erase that opinion of you."

Eriko rolled her eyes. "How do we always get off topic? Anyway, that's what we'll do. That is **the plan**."

"Dun duh duh!" Miroku added.

Bankotsu and Sango glared, a violent aura coming off of them. "I thought you said you weren't gonna do that again."

"No, Sango said I'd never do that again," Miroku corrected.

Sango scowled, "I meant it."

Miroku gulped, "You're gonna hurt me, aren't you?"

"Definitely," Bankotsu and Sango smirked, cracking their knuckles.

"Definitely what?" Inuyasha asked as he took his seat beside Bankotsu.

"We're definitely gonna hurt Miroku," Sango answered.

Inuyasha sighed, "Do I wanna ask?"

Sango replied, "Should you even ask?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes…

-On the day of **the plan** ("Dun duh duh!" "Miroku!" "Sorry" "You're gonna be!" "Wait, no! Mercy!"-

Inuyasha waltzed into his home. "Mizuko?" he called and there was no response. No 'Daddy!', no 'Yay!' Nothing. No one rushed towards him and that meant no judgmental, slightly overweight Mexican woman in her late forties glaring at him as he kicked her the hell out. It was a little lonely. "Ah well, it's for the better!"

Just then the phone rang. "Kagome?" he answered, "**Our plan** went just as planned!" Inuyasha snickered malevolently, "Yes! Let's just see Eriko's face now that her shitty plan failed miserably!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried after hanging up the phone. "He's a little loony. How can anyone think I'm in love with that…now off to the Miko cave! Dunna dunna dunna Super Miko! Dunna dunna dunna Super Miko! I am awesome! I am awesome! I'm awesome!" Kagome zoomed upstairs. "Zoom zoom zoom! Zoom zoom zoom!"

Souta sighed, "Maybe high school is a little too stressful…seriously."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Yes, our Kagome is nuttier than peanut butter!"

"Mom? Are you baking…a newspaper?" Souta asked incredulously.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Oh my! I guess I must've misplaced the cookies. No wonder today's news seemed a little chocolatey. Now, if I have the newspaper, where are the cookies?"

Souta sighed, "Maybe there's something in the water…I feel sorry for Inu no nii-chan if he marries into this family."

-Later…you know at the time of **the plan**…"Dun dun duh!" "Do you ever learn?" "It was an accident! Sorry!" "Not sorry enough, apparently!" "No- argh! Ow, Sango, my ribs!"-

Eriko swerved about in all black, humming the Mission Impossible them. She opened up a window and flipped inside.

The rest of the gang followed irately in through the front door after Bankotsu used his extra key.

"Show off," Miroku muttered.

"Retard," Bankotsu scowled.

Yuki sighed, "Carried away."

Sango glared, "D, all of the above _plus_ annoying!"

Eriko rolled her eyes. "Sorry if I just wanted to get into the mood of this mission. Now where would he hide a baby?"

Inuyasha looked up from his newspaper. "Where would who hide a baby?"

"You…" Eriko answered shocked, "I thought you had a date with Kikyo tonight."

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to the newspaper. "She cancelled at last minute, Kaede emergency."

Sango gave him a sidelong glance. "Since when do you read the newspaper, Yash?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I have many hobbies that will remain a _mystery_… whoo!"

"That's it, you guys wanna be retarded, go ahead!" Bankotsu turned to leave, "Just don't expect me to stick around. I got homework and _a life_!" Then he marched off.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Drama Qu –king- so what's with the outfits? Going to a MIB convention?"

Eriko sighed, "No…no we're not. Anyway, we just came to visit…bye." Then she left downhearted. Sango, Miroku and Yuki threw up their hands and followed, unsure of what else to do.

"Come back anytime, ya hear!" Inuyasha hollered in a southern accent, then snickered to himself, "Just like a charm…"

-At the Tenji household-

"I have gathered everyone here, except Inuyasha and Kagome, for one reason!" Eriko called as everyone took his or her seats.

"Your idiotic plan failed miserably and you have nothing else to do but force us to listen to you rattle on about possible new plans and hypothesize on why the last one failed?" Bankotsu muttered.

Eriko blinked in disbelief. "Um…sorta…see I know exactly why **the plan**" here Bankotsu and Sango glared at Miroku to keep him from slipping up "failed, Inuyasha…he saw it coming. But I have a new plan and this one won't fail! Because he won't be able to predict this!"

Bankotsu scowled, "I hope it's not as idiotic as the last one…"

-At the Taisho household after school-

Kagome rocked Mizuko back and forth, so excited to have her back. "Mommy missed you so much Mizuko! I missed you so much!" she cooed as Mizuko giggled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You can't stand one night without her? You _are_ getting a little too into this, you know that?"

Kagome sneered at him then went back to playing with Mizuko.

"You know Kagome, you should never get too attached to things because when they're taken away it's way harder to bare even if you saw it coming," Inuyasha commented looking at the wall instead of Kagome.

"Huh?" Mizuko turned to her Daddy.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Where did that come from?"

"It's just advice," Inuyasha replied avoiding the answer.

Mizuko pouted, "Daddy looks so sad!"

Kagome sighed, "Daddy's been through a lot of bad stuff in his life."

"Maybe I can make him feel betta!" Mizuko smiled and reached for Inuyasha. Kagome handed her off to her.

Inuyasha smiled sadly as Mizuko tried to cheer him up. "Nice try!" He shook his head.

Kagome looked dreamily out the window. "I wish your Aunt could've actually stayed, it would've been nice to see the lady who brought this light into my life."

"You wouldn't like her," Inuyasha answered, "I don't."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't like a lot of people."

"That's because a lot of people suck," he retorted.

"No," Kagome replied, "You suck."

Mizuko pouted, no one was paying any attention to her. "You know if Mommy and Daddy were gonna do Mommy and Daddy stuff, they shoulda told Mizuko!" she cried and wandered off Inuyasha's lap and up the stairs.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked stunned, "Mommy and Daddy stuff…?" Ten minutes before it sunk in and the big blushes crept onto their faces. "Mizuko, we wouldn't!" They managed but it was a little too late.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Do you really wanna meet the woman who made us go through this stuff all the time, knowingly?"

Kagome sighed, "Not anymore."

* * *

Liked it? I know I said I'd write a chapter everyday but sometimes things happen…cough my brother cough and originally I was gonna write two chapters to make up for it but again…the same stuff! So deal with this!

Thanks to those who avidly read my fanfics and put up with me!

Justapnut

Inuyasha05

ki tama onikkusu

ALEXISssssss

haji

Tsumetai-kaze

Ms.Sucker for romance

Airiko-the-Angel13


	12. Chapter 12: Everything That Could Go Bad

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note: **Rumiko Takahashi, what is with the open endings? With Ranma ½ you never answered ANY questions! I'm almost wary to read Lum now, you know that? I'm afraid to have my heart further broken with another open ending! **You know who knows how to write a ****good**** ending? The creator of MAR!** The ending had so many twists it blew my MIND! And the guy who wrote Ichigo 100 was pretty good too.

**More Important Note, I guess: **The original title of this chapter is Everything That Could Go Wrong but because that's too many characters, I had to edit it to Everything That Could Go Bad.

Bundle of Joy

Inuyasha smirked, rocking dangerously in a dining chair. "I can't believe the rest of the gang totally ditched us instead of the other way around."

"They're probably trying to set us up," Kagome replied, combing Mizuko's hair.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Judging by Eriko's mischievous smirk, yeah, that's probably what's going on."

Kagome smiled and turned little Mizuko around. "There, Mommy's done!" Mizuko's short hair had been pulled into adorable ponytails on either side of her head.

"Yay! Does Mizuko wook prettiful?" Mizuko asked her Daddy with wide eyes.

Inuyasha smirked, "Obviously."

"As pretty as Mommy?" Mizuko pressed.

A faint blush spread across his face as he took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah, as pretty as Mommy."

Mizuko lit up and looked up at her now tomato red Mommy. "Mommy's very pretty, right Daddy?"

Inuyasha sighed, redder than before, "Yes, Mommy's very, very pretty. Daddy thinks Mommy's beautiful, prettiest in the world!" He went a little overboard but this subject was making him uncomfortable.

Kagome's eyes widened. _He's probably just lying._ Despite that, her face was unbearable rouge.

Mizuko smiled then turned to the television. Kagome was watching her favourite soap and the two main characters were dealing with their delinquent daughter. The whole situation had revealed that the parents had been arguing too much and hadn't been kind enough with each other. It also made them realize how much they loved each other and their family. And it made them make out for a full ten and a half minutes.

"Why do you watch this show?" Inuyasha inquired, utterly disgusted.

Kagome sighed, "Usually there's more romance than…well…this…"

Mizuko looked at it with wide eyes. Then she looked at her parents. Then back at the screen. Parents. Screen. Parents. Screen. Parents. Screen… "Um, Mommy? Daddy?"

"Huh?" Both turned to the little girl.

Mizuko bit her lip then played with her fingers. There was an awkward silence before it got even _more_ awkward. "Um, how come Mommy and Daddy never does dat?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes grew to the size of the moon. Inuyasha choked on air and Kagome gulped. "Umm…err…" they stuttered.

Mizuko tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at her parents with wide, inquisitive eyes. Filled with wonder and hope, the kind that showed a fragile girl whose soul existence rested upon the fact that her family was a family like the ones they see on TV.

"Um…because of you!" Inuyasha managed, "We…" he looked at Kagome, his face a bright red.

Kagome sputtered with a face in a matching shade. "…don't think that it's something you'd wanna see…"

"Daddy does that with stepmommy," Mizuko answered, "So why not with Mommy?"

Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha. "Wouldn't I like to know?"

Inuyasha stared at the ground. "Daddy kinda forgot that Mizuko was here…"

Mizuko smiled, "Forget Mizuko is here again."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "It's not that easy…"

"Mizuko wanna see Mommy and Daddy do that!" she giggled.

Inuyasha sighed. _What the hell kinda kid did I end up with?! Why does this kinda shit ONLY happens to US! It's not fair!_

Kagome stuttered, "B-but…"

Mizuko stared at them with wide eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha swallowed and leaned in towards Kagome. Who took a couple of seconds to realize that Inuyasha had actually agreed to it!

Their lips got closer and closer until…

"The door's open, I figured you got my text…" Kikyo stopped right in her tracks when she saw what her **boyfriend** was doing with Kagome. "Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha abruptly pulled away. "Kikyo! Wait!"

But she just turned heel and ran. "I never wanna see your cheating face again Taisho!"

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, "Shit."

Mizuko slumped, "Mizuko do bad?"

Kagome nodded, "Mizuko do very bad."

Mizuko looked downward and crawled towards Inuyasha. "Sorry, Daddy."

Inuyasha looked at her with a sad smile, "It's not really your fault. It's Daddy's fault for leaving the front door open. Daddy'll talk to Stepmommy tomorrow and fix everything. Kay? Don't worry!"

Mizuko smiled, "Good, cuz Mizuko feel very bad if Daddy wasn't happy."

"Daddy'll feel very bad if stepmommy wasn't happy," Inuyasha responded.

"Mommy, too," Kagome added.

-After a couple of hours-

The whole Kikyo thing was put out of their minds for the moment as they were having a general family moment.

"Yes, Mizuko, he's not very smart!" Kagome laughed.

Mizuko pouted, "He's mean, too!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah, he's a real big meanie!"

Then they burst into laughter again.

"Aha!" Eriko cried as she burst in through the window, "Find you little girl!"

Bankotsu swung open the door, "Door was open."

"Damn! I forgot to close it…again," Inuyasha muttered.

"What's this? What's this?" Bankotsu smirked, eyes landing on little Mizuko.

The final three entered and Miroku exclaimed, "Shawty got some 'splaining to do!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each and their shoulders slumped.

"No baby, my ass!" Eriko cried, "Ufufufufufufufufu! Eriko's right again!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "So are you gonna introduce her or else?"

…

"Mizuko is so cute!" Yuki exclaimed after the gang heard the entire story.

Eriko grinned, "Yeah how old is she?"

Mizuko beamed at all the attention and Inuyasha shrugged, "Two or three, I guess. Ask her?"

Eriko rolled her eyes and bent down to Mizuko's eye level. "How old are you Mizuko?"

"Mizuko two and a half years old!" Mizuko smiled.

Kagome did some mental math. "That means her birthday is in six months!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Wow, Mommy's good with fractions!"

"Daddy's really annoying!" Kagome retorted and the gang watched in awe.

Bankotsu smirked, "Mommy…? Daddy…?"

Inuyasha sighed, "W-E space D-I-D space N-O-T space H-A-V-E space I-N-T-E-R-C-O-U-R-S-E. WE DID NOT, I REPEAT, **NOT** HAVE INTERCOURSE._ As in, we are both still virgins. _I have not 'deflowered' Kagome. I did **not** partake in an inappropriate act, in which children are created. No one has 'broken the seal'. Mizuko was **not** created in the joining of _my sperm_ to a Kagome's egg. She contains no amount of _my_ DNA or _Kagome's_. _**WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!!**_I decided to just skip to this."

Eriko rose an eyebrow. "So what's with Mommy and Daddy?"

"She just affixed those roles upon us," Inuyasha shrugged while Mizuko played with Yuki.

"Can I be onii-chan?" Yuki asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome gave him this skeptical gaze.

"Is that a no?" Yuki replied.

Sango shook her head. "Yeah, Yuki, I think that's a no."

Eriko rolled her eyes. "So when do I tell the whole school?"

"NEVER! The whole school CANNOT find out about this. You are NOT allowed to tell anyone else! This is why I didn't tell you at first!" Inuyasha cried instantaneously.

Eriko laughed, "Okay, but this is totally going on my blog."

Inuyasha glared.

"Is Daddy mad?" Mizuko asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Daddy's very mad at his stupid friend."

Eriko laughed, "You love this, I can tell."

Inuyasha gave her this incredulous look.

"Since when did you refer to yourself in third person as 'Daddy'?" Kagome inquired, pointing out what Eriko meant.

It took Inuyasha ten seconds to figure out that during the entirety of today he had, indeed, been referring to himself in third person as 'Daddy'. "Today, I guess."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Eriko suddenly lit up. "Does this mean that you broke up with Kikyo?"

* * *

Uh-oh…Mizuko caused so major trouble. Will he indeed get back together with Kikyo? Will he be able to fix everything? If so, what about him and Kagome? Why did I randomly decided asking these idiotic questions? All these answers and more will probably be in the next chappie.

Thanks to my adoring fans! I love you!

Tsumetai-kaze

ki tama onikkusu

POCKYLUVR101

Inuyasha05

Jarri Scythe

haji

fairy-warrior

Nay-nay-chan01

inukag-lover1600

Justapnut

Airiko-the-Angel13


	13. Chapter 13: Feelings

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note: **Rumiko Takahashi, what is with the open endings? With Ranma ½ you never answered ANY questions! I'm almost wary to read Lum now, you know that? I'm afraid to have my heart further broken with another open ending! **You know who knows how to write a ****good**** ending? The creator of MAR!** The ending had so many twists it blew my MIND! And the guy who wrote Ichigo 100 was pretty good too.

Bundle of Joy

"No…not really…" Inuyasha answered carefully, "I didn't break up with Kikyo. I wouldn't break up with her because of Mizuko. That's not a reason, not a good one."

Eriko frowned, So you two are still together?"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks. They were both positive not to tell Eriko about what had almost happened earlier.

"Yes…" Inuyasha replied, "At least I hope so…" Then he gave them all the 'don't ask about it' look.

"What does 'At least I hope so' mean?" Bankotsu asked, smirking after having totally seen the 'don't ask about it' face.

"Bankotsu? What happened to your vast intelligence?" Inuyasha retorted.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "I know what it means. I wanna know what you meant by that."

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean," Inuyasha answered cryptically.

Bankotsu scowled.

"Mizuko did bad today and made Stepmommy sad," Mizuko announced.

Eriko looked at her with wide eyes. "Mizuko did bad?"

Mizuko nodded, apparently oblivious to Kagome's wildly gestures, signaling that Mizuko should stop or shut up. "Mizuko did very bad."

"What did Mizuko do?" Eriko figured she could get her answers from little Mizuko.

Mizuko shrugged, "Iunno, Mizuko just knows she did bad and now Stepmommy is sad. Mommy is funny!" She giggled, finally taking notice to Kagome.

Eriko turned just in time to see Kagome making a shushing noise with her finger to her lips.

"What're you hiding from me?" Eriko inquired with her hands on her hips.

"Well…I believe it's Mizuko and Kagome's precious Mommy and Me time!" Inuyasha declared suddenly, "So Mizuko and Kags have gotta go…no baby so I guess you have no reason to stay here!"

"Mommy and Me time, yay!" Mizuko squealed.

Eriko gave him an odd look. "You know we're _your_ friends, too."

"Really?" Inuyasha retorted, "You guys don't act like it."

Sango scoffed, "Fine, let the baby have his wittle bottle. I'm going home, anyone wanna come with?" When Miroku opened his mouth, Sango interjected with, "Not you."

Miroku sighed, "Then I'm going to Yuki's right, Tsukihara?"

Yuki nodded.

"Sango, you still got that PS3?" Bankotsu asked.

Sango smirked, "You know it and I just got the goriest, most violent game know to man."

"Sweet," Bankotsu smiled before the two began to cackle maniacally, "Yash?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "As much fun as that sounds, and I'm not being sarcastic, I wanna chill by myself for a few hours. I'll stop by later, save some bloody annihilation and senseless violence for me."

Sango and Bankotsu nodded then left. Miroku and Yuki soon followed, leaving Eriko and Inuyasha alone as Kagome and Mizuko left shortly after Inuyasha announced Mommy and me time had started.

"So…" Eriko began.

"Get out, now," Inuyasha ordered without batting a lash.

Eriko got up and headed for the door. "Fine, jerk."

"Bye, bitch," Inuyasha seethed, "The last time we will ever be alone was in fifth grade, got it?"

"Got it, grumpy pants!" Eriko called from behind the slowly closing door.

…

"Mommy?" Mizuko asked carefully form her perch on her Mommy's lap, "Daddy didn't like it when Auntie Eriko was saying stuff about Stepmommy…is it cuz of what Mizuko did?"

Kagome looked down at Mizuko (at this part picture Inuyasha in his house, leaning against the wall, looking up thinking about Kikyo), "Well…see, Daddy feels very sad because Stepmommy is mad at him."

Mizuko looked back up at her with wide, innocent cobalt eyes.

"Daddy really, really likes Mommy, right?" Kagome asked, trying this at a different angle, "But he loves Stepmommy, see? So at times like this when she's mad or sad because of Daddy, Daddy feels real bad."

"But Mizuko did bad, not Daddy," Mizuko replied.

Kagome sighed, "But Stepmommy doesn't know that. Right now, she won't even let Daddy explain. And that makes Daddy hurt right here." Kagome pointed at her heart.

"Is it a really bad hurt?" Mizuko inquired.

Kagome gulped, "Yeah, it hurts Daddy a lot."

"Is it because he wuvs her?" Mizuko wondered, looking at her feet. Instead of an answer she heard soft sniffling. Mizuko looked up to find Kagome crying. "Mommy?"

Kagome tried fruitlessly to wipe her tears away. "I'm fine…"

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Mizuko asked, worried.

Kagome sobbed softly, "I don't know…"

Mizuko swallowed, not sure whether to ask her next question. "Um…does Mommy ever get that bad hurting right here?" Mizuko mimed Kagome's gesture earlier of pointing at her heart.

Kagome blinked tears away. "Yeah, sometimes."

Mizuko was really scared to ask her next question but she fought back her trepidation. "Is…is it because of Daddy?"

-Next Day After School-

"What do you want?" Kikyo sniffed when she sensed Inuyasha's presence. "Are you gonna break up with me for Kagome?"

"Noo!" Inuyasha was shocked at Kikyo, "Quite the opposite." (I can tell a whole bunch of you guys are soooo mad at me right now. You're thinking 'Why PinkCatsy, why? Why does he still love her? Why are they going to get back together?' But, bare (bear?) with me, okay?)

Kikyo looked up at him, drying her tears. "What…?"

"I said it before and I still mean it, I love you Kikyo, you," Inuyasha responded, wiping a tear of her cheek, "What happened yesterday…that wasn't something either of us wanted to do…Mizuko…Mizuko asked us to. She doesn't know everything…so she made a mistake and I guess I did too…forgive us?"

Kikyo nodded.

"I mean, part of me kinda wishes she picked you to be the Mommy instead," Inuyasha admitted.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "Part of you, kinda wishes?"

"Well…Kagome's a good mother…not that you wouldn't be…and Mizuko loves her so much…not that she doesn't love you…it's just that since the whole Mizuko thing we've become better friends, we don't hate each other all the time. But I didn't come to talk about this…like I said before, I love you Kikyo with all my heart."

Kikyo smiled, "I love you, too, Inuyasha. More than you'll ever know."

With that they pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Ick!" Eriko scoffed behind a wall as she scowled at the scene before her. "I don't see why he likes that girl so much…"

Kagome sighed, her talk with Mizuko still in her mind. She couldn't answer that one question…she didn't answer that one question…she should've been able to… She turned to Eriko, "You heard him, he loves her. It doesn't matter what anyone else says or does. Or how anyone else feels, his feelings alone are all that matters."

"Kagome?" Eriko asked slyly, "Something on your mind, like a certain hanyou?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself Eriko."

Eriko scoffed, her pink hair fluttering behind her. "I meant Inuyasha."

"I don't see why everyone thinks I like him!" Kagome burst louder than intended, "Everyone! You! My mom! Mi- mizuko…you all seem to see this imaginary chemistry between me and him!"

Eriko smiled knowingly, "You know Kagome, maybe you need glasses."

"Huh?" Kagome replied.

"Because if even a baby can see then maybe you two are truly blind," Eriko explained.

Kagome scowled, "See! I don't see why everyone keeps saying that we like each other!"

" 'It doesn't matter what anyone else says or does. Or how anyone else feels.' " Eriko quoted, "Your feelings are all that matter. Isn't that something like what you said?"

Kagome frowned, "I said that because he loves her…"

"Exactly, why do you think I said it?" Eriko smirked and walked away.

Kagome slumped, "He loves Kikyo!"

"What about you, Kagome?" Eriko called, "How do you feel?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. Her talk with Mizuko still stuck in her mind. "I don't know anymore…I just don't know…"

* * *

Oooo! See, this is what happens when you bear (bare?) with me!

Special thanks to everyone! Especially those on the following list (A special, special thanks?):

haji

JadedFoxFire

Tsumetai-kaze

Peyton Cummings

Jarri Scythe

xoxaznbooxox

Justapnut

ALEXISssssss

Instant Ramen is tha SHIT

inukag-lover1600

adeaneri

Nay-nay-chan01

Tifa Sohma

ki tama onikkusu

Ms.Sucker for romance


	14. Chapter 14: Missing You

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note: **Rumiko Takahashi, what is with the open endings? With Ranma ½ you never answered ANY questions! I'm almost wary to read Lum now, you know that? I'm afraid to have my heart further broken with another open ending! **You know who knows how to write a ****good**** ending? The creator of MAR!** The ending had so many twists it blew my MIND! And the guy who wrote Ichigo 100 was pretty good too.

Bundle of Joy

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, surprised when he saw Kagome standing there alone. "What don't you know?"

Kagome looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Um…what're you talking about?" she giggled nervously, "When did I say I didn't know something?"

Inuyasha blinked, "Um…just now, I think…never mind, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself, Eriko kinda ditched me," Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Okay, why were you two here?"

"To see something," Kagome looked up dreamily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What were you trying to see?"

"I think Eriko wanted to see you, I'm not exactly sure why I tagged along," Kagome answered, "But I'm thinking now that maybe I shouldn't have…"

Inuyasha's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why?"

Kagome turned to him and smiled, "Because I saw something that I didn't wanna see…that I was afraid to see…but I had to see anyway…" Then she turned and walked away.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. _What on earth was she talking about?_

That was the last time Inuyasha ever had a real talk with any of his friends in a while…

…

"Kags, here you go," Inuyasha tossed some keys at her.

Kagome looked down at them, "What are these for?"

"Just so you can pick up Mizuko from my house, shoo Maria out, you know all the stuff I usually do when I get home," Inuyasha answered, "Although most of the time I think she'll be at your house."

"What? Why do I have to do this stuff? Why will she be at my house more?" Kagome burst out.

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm going to be spending most of my free time with Kikyo, that's all. Don't worry, it'll be temporary."

That was an understatement and kinda a lie.

…

The gang (excluding Inuyasha) was having a meeting, and just like the last time this happened, it was because the missing member had been missing for weeks. Only this time, they all knew why.

"That whipped little pussy has been ditching us every single day for his precious Kikyo!" Bankotsu complained, "I can't even remember the last time I hung out with the prick."

Eriko nodded, "I don't remember either."

"I can't remember what he looked like," Sango admitted.

"Neither can I," Yuki and Miroku added in unison.

"All I can remember is his voice saying, 'Sorry…I'm kinda having Kikyo time right now,' " Kagome seethed.

Miroku sighed, "How can one guy become a ghost all of a sudden?"

"How can one person stand to spend all his time with the same person!" Eriko gasped.

Kagome answered, "He said he needs to show Kikyo that what happened last time will never happen again."

"What happened?" Eriko asked slyly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He completely ditched her to take care of Mizuko."

Eriko scowled a 'that's not what I meant' scowl.

"So he thinks two wrongs will make a right?" Sango snapped, "How is this supposed to work? So after this he completely ditches Kikyo to make up for completely ditching us and it goes back and forth, back and forth? Does this dunderhead ever use his puny little brain?!"

Miroku put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Sango."

"Get your hand off of me!" Sango cried, "I miss my friend, goddamnit! How can I be calm? I don't even remember what the asshole looks like! And he's not dead, not gone, he's just spending all his freaking time with that bitch!"

"We have to get him back," Eriko cut in.

Bankotsu looked at her like she was stupid. "How?"

Kagome sighed, "Plans won't work. We just have to deal. He'll be back with us before graduation, don't freak."

"Graduation is in two freaking years!" Sango cried, "Does that mean it'll be months before I hang out with one of my best friends again!"

"Let's hope not," Kagome replied.

-A couple of weeks later-

Mizuko looked up at her Mom. "Is Daddy gonna spend time with us, today? Because Mizuko miss him."

"Don't you get to go on his dates sometimes?" Kagome asked curiously.

Mizuko frowned, "Yes but Stepmommy and Daddy never pay any attention to Mizuko. Only to each other." She pouted.

"Is that so?" Kagome glared.

Mizuko nodded, "Mmm-hmm. Mizuko don't even wanna go no more. Mizuko likes Stepmommy and Mizuko likes Daddy but together…Mizuko no like no more."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"It's not like Mizuko wants Stepmommy to be at Daddy again or anything like that…Mizuko just wishes they'd be less…in wuv."

Kagome stood up. "That's it!"

"Mommy?" Mizuko looked up at her in awe.

"Mommy is gonna talk to Daddy as soon as possible and get Daddy to stop ignoring everyone!" Kagome yelled.

-The Next Day-

Kagome smirked as she caught sight of Inuyasha about to leave school property…without Kikyo. "Inuyasha!" she cried, capturing his attention.

"Hey," Inuyasha saluted in her direction.

Kagome sighed, "I'm so glad I caught up with you, I have something to say to you."

"Um…I'm kinda busy, I've gotta go. Kikyo'll be waiting for me," Inuyasha cut in apologetically.

"This can't wait, mostly because I'm not sure exactly how long I'll have to wait. This is very important," Kagome replied.

"Can't you call me?" Inuyasha pleaded in a rush.

Kagome scowled, "To hear your stupid message, 'Sorry…I'm probably busy with my girlfriend, call back later' and then to call again later to hear it again?"

"Make it fast," Inuyasha relented.

Kagome took a deep breath. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You've always gotta be with her! Don't you ever get tired of hanging around her!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was a little shocked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your friends miss you and all, in case you hadn't noticed! At least a couple of minutes a day, but _no…_ all of a sudden you need to be at Kikyo's side 24/7. Just because of a kiss that only almost happened!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, a small blush forming. "Kagome, I…"

"Gotta reassure her that'll never happen again. That's okay and all. You love her after all," Kagome cut in with a resentment new to even her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome continued, "But don't you love Mizuko, too? She misses you."

"But-" Inuyasha began.

"You never seem to tear your eyes away from Kikyo, even when you're with Mizuko," Kagome interrupted, "We all know why you're doing this but can't it stop now? You're a ghost to us! I can't even remember the last time I hung out with you, none of your friends can! Sango misses you. Miroku misses you. Yuki misses you. Eriko misses you. Even Bankotsu misses you!"

"I know but…" Inuyasha tried, "Just be a bit more patient, okay?"

"We…**I** have been…Inuyasha…do you ever realize what you'll have to do to make this up to us?" Kagome replied, "You're becoming just a memory, Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I never…" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "So? Just stop and it won't matter. Cancel some stuff, please."

"Why do you all of sudden care so much, Kagome?" Inuyasha cut in, not liking how this was going.

"Because! I-I-I miss you, Inuyasha," Kagome answered, tearing, "I really do."

Inuyasha looked down, "Kagome, I…I'm sorry…"

"Is that a 'I'm sorry for hurting everyone' I'm sorry or a 'I'm sorry I just can't' I'm sorry?" Kagome inquired.

"I…I don't know Kagome. It's just an I'm sorry…" Inuyasha answered, "A sincere one."

"I don't doubt that!" Kagome cried hysterically, throwing her arms up.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms. "Kagome, calm down. I'm gonna talk to Kikyo, okay? No need to get hysterical."

"I love you," Kagoem replied her voice barely a whisper.

Inuyasha gave her this look. "Huh?"

"I'm so glad, you're gonna hang out with us again!" Kagome lied cheerfully.

Inuyasha smiled, "Me, too…"

Kagome smiled and traipsied off, humming to herself.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "Is it bad that I wanted to hug her, Kikyo? Is it?" _I missed her too. And when I thought I heard…my heart leaped…_ "What kind of shit have I been pulled into?"

"Inuyasha…?" Kikyo asked, suddenly appearing, "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself," Inuyasha sighed, "Can we talk about something…?"

* * *

That one was kinda sped up but whatever. This chapter was kinda late but whatever at least it's here. I'm getting kinda iffy with this one but don't dare worrry your pretty little heads, I'll finish it.

Thanks to y'all…

inukag-lover1600

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

Ms.Sucker for romance

Nay-nay-chan 01

ki tama onikkusu

Airiko-the-Angel13

Peyton Cummings

Justapnut

haji

Tsumetai-kaze

Tifa Sohma

Inuyasha05

ALEXISssssss


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Back!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

Bundle of Joy

"So, um...yeah. We can't hang out as much anymore," Inuyasha chuckled nervously, "My voice mail and answering machine can't hold any more complaints. It really sucks being beloved by all." He laughed humorlessly.

Kikyo smiled sadly attempting to shield her sadness. "I get it, I can hog you forever. I guess I have to learn to share. Too bad, I hate sharing," it was her turn to laugh humorlessly, "It was fun while it lasted Yash. I kinda wanna just go home now anyways, by myself, so you can start your new schedule now. See ya." Kikyo just left.

Inuyasha stared at her but couldn't help thinking. 'Why does it sound like she just broke up with me?' Inuyasha clutched his chest, "Kikyo, are you really okay?" He blinked back tears and stared after her, "Or are you lying for my sake?"

Kikyo sighed, "Wrong on both accounts." She leaned against a tree trunk and sighed heavily, "I'm lying for my own sake. I'm selfish...too selfish." She ran off, trying to keep her tears at bay.

...

"Yash! So glad to have you back!" Eriko squealed rushing towards Inuyasha for a hug.

Inuyasha skillfully stepped aside and let her slam against the wall. "Yeah, wee!" he replied half-heartedly.

Sango frowned, "I can't help but notice that you seem less than ecstatic about this.

"Oh really? I don't look happy to you?" Inuyasha quipped sarcastically.

Sango glared, "Hey, I don't need any more of your-"

"Did something happen with Kikyo?" Kagome cut in. She wanted to wait until at least Eriko was out of the room but he seemed so down.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "What makes you think that?" he said in a dead tone.

Sango grumbled, "I don't know maybe the fact that you sound about as alive as Kagome's great grandmother."

Miroku placed a calming hand on Sango's **shoulder**. "If this really is about Kikyo, let's leave the attitude outside, shall we?" Miroku warned cautiously.

Sango's eyes widened, "Me? But he-"

"Might be hurting," Yuki added, "So maybe we shouldn't return the favour on the attitude this time 'round."

Sangosighed in submission when she say Inuyasha look downcast and noticed the fact that tears were threatening to spill over.

"What's you deal now, wuss?" Bankotsu, ever the caring and considerate friend, snapped.

Inuyasha looked away defiantly and simply ignored Bankotsu. That was enough to make Bankotsu wanna punch his lights out. "We don't see you for weeks and you come back whining about the very bitch that took you away! I oughta-"

"She didn't take it well, did she?" Kagomecut in again, trying to keep Inuyasha from just bailing.

Inuyasha shrugged, "She said it was okay but she acted like it wasn't."

"So?" Bankotsu snorted and Kagome gave him a look to which he indignantly scoffed and turned away.

"She didn't break up with you did she?" Kagome gasped. She would've beaten Eriko for her hopeful visage if not for the fact that Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"I'm not sure..." he sounded detached and distant.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "You're..._not sure_?" She honestly meant for that to come out more kind and sensitive.

Inuyasha nodded, "Like I said, she did one thing and said another."

"Well did she _say_'Inuyasha, I'm breaking up with you'?" Again, the verysensitive Bankotsu tactfully asked.

Sango glared, "Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu turned away indignantly and scoffed, "Just getting to the point."

Inuyasha winced, "Not really..."

Kagome's face contorted into a worried one.

"What makes you think she _might've _broken up with you, Yash?" Miroku was honestly trying to help.

Inuyasha answered the question anyways. " 'I guess I have to learn share. I hate sharing. Well, Yash, it was fun while it lasted' " Inuyasha even adopted her tone of voice when she said it.

"Oh, I can see how you could get that idea," Eriko remarked, wincing.

Sangolooked at Inuyasha shocked, "Did she really say 'it was fun while it lasted'?"

Inuyasha glared, "Would I have said she did if she didn't?"

Sango gulped, "Sor-ry."

"Pansy," Bankotsu retorted, "Getting all worked up over a girl."

Inuyasha abruptly got up and left Eriko's house. He didn't even say a single word.

Kagome glared at Bankotsu. "I think I can see why he felt perfectly ditching us for Kikyo. Kikyo never dishes out hallmark phrases like you Bankotsu. 'Pansy, getting all worked up over a girl' Honestly you're people skills, TOTALLY IMPROVING!" She snapped, "You know he told me 'Everybody sucks' and I am going to repeat to you Bankotsu what I said to him. **YOU SUCK**!" With that she turned and followed after Inuyasha.

Everyone stood shocked for a moment, especially Bankotsu, who had actually just been grumpy because Inuyasha hadn't seemed the teensy bit happy to be with his friends. It ticked him off.

Sakura came from the kitchen, "Condoms anyone?" She looked around enthusiastically holding a tray of what-she-just-said.

Eriko slapped her forehead, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Miroku shook his head, "You honestly have the worst timing."

-Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome-

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome cried running after him, "I don't know what the hell Bankotsu's deal is today. It's like he's got a tampon up his ass."

Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the very idea and stopped.

Kagome panted, "Thank" huff "gawd" gasp "you" wheeze "stopped!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Someone needs to work out."

"Shut up!" Kagome laughed, "You feeling better now?"

Inuyasha evaded her question, "Kagome?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Yes...?"

"Where's Mizuko?"

Kagome looked around. "Shit."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I cannot believe you! Leave you alone with her for just a couple of weeks and 'oops, where's the baby?'!"

Kagome glared, "Maybe Mizuko's gone looking for her ABSENTEE FATHER!"

"Shut up okay, just shut up, I'm not the one that last MIZUKO!" Inuyasha snapped, "How can you lose her? I can you just misplace a PERSON!"

Kagome scowled, "I don't know, maybe I was a little busy seeing as how I suddenly became a SINGLE MOTHER, YOU SON OF A-"

"You have **no right**to talk about my mom!" Inuyasha cut in, "She was hell of a better mom than you, I mean, she's never lost a _child_."

Kagome took a step closer. "Well, _excuse me_!"

"No! You lost Mizuko!" Inuyasha growled, taking a step closer.

"Argh!" Kagome snarled take another step closer. They were now about an ant's length apart, making malicious animal noises.

"Whoa! Get a room!" A man hollered.

Inuyasha and Kagome took notice of the positions and quickly pulled apart, both a deep crimson.

"Mizuko!" They both stuttered, "Got a find her."

"How on earth can you lose a kid?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome glared, "Don't start with me."

* * *

Um... my long awaited and hopefully still plentiful fan base, I thank you!

whitetiger-isabella

kazukarin

loretta537

kittykatybug

kartronthepegasus

inukag-lover1600

Sarora1997a

angelblue240


	16. Chapter 15b: BDay Party

**Disclaimer: **Question: why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I finished it and I'm a little depressed now…

**Note: **This is a chapter I missed...and it could be seen as an alternate to chapter fifteen...so enjoy...

Bundle of Joy

Kikyo smiled sadly, "Okay…I really liked spending all that time with you but again, your life shouldn't have to revolve around me…"

Inuyasha looked downwards. "Kikyo, I…"

"If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go home," Kikyo cut in with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "You should go be with Mizuko…" her voice cracked and she ran off.

Inuyasha didn't need his superior sense of smell to figure out she was crying. "I am so messed right now. And stupid, very stupid…I keep making people cry...I keep making people mad…argh!" He kicked a stone as hard as he could and watched as it flew off into the distance…then he heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Hey!" a man cried, "Who threw this stone?"

Inuyasha duck and ran the hell out of there. He made it home, exhausted.

"Daddy!" Mizuko cried, rushing towards him, "Mommy said you'd get here, Mizuko didn't believe her but Mommy was right!"

Kagome walked in and sighed, "Why are you so tired? Did Kikyo take it _that_ bad?"

"No…but the man who's window got smashed did…" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Does it really matter?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "I guess not since you're not gonna tell me."

Mizuko cleared her throat to get attention directed back at her. "Daddy what you gonna get Mizuko for Mizuko's birthday?"

"Birthday?" Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped.

Mizuko nodded, "It's in…one, two…three weeks!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to each other in shock. "Three weeks?"

Mizuko nodded, "Three weeks!" Then she ran off giggling.

"Her birthday is in three weeks," Kagome replied, "And what have we got planned?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered, "But do we need to plan something?"

Kagome gave him this look like he was stupid. "She has been talking and talking and talking about parties, but you wouldn't know that would you?"

Inuyasha winced, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, we need to plan a party right now. Decorations, food, presents, entertainment, games, presents!"

"Do you even know the exact day of her birthday, Super Mom?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome glared at him. Then she smiled, "Mizuko, honey? When exactly is your birthday?"

"Three weeks from today!" she giggled, "The 14th of Apil!"

Kagome smirked, "Her birthday is three weeks from today. The fourteenth of April."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Then it has to be after school. I know all our friends will be able to come, I can call my stupid Aunt. I can get the kids I have to babysit too since sometimes I pick them up from school."

"Kikyo will probably be able to come," Kagome declared, knowing he was avoiding her name.

Inuyasha nodded, "We can get party supplies from a supply store but I know she likes Dora and they sell Dora party supplies at the dollar store."

"Cheapskate," Kagome muttered then added, "You can bake a cake, can't you?"

Inuyasha nodded, "But I think it'll be better if your mom makes it."

"Okay, this won't be so hard," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha sighed, "It better not be…"

-On the Day of the Birthday-

The gang hurriedly set up everything before Kagome went to go get Mizuko from her house.

"This is so much fun!" Eriko squealed.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Only someone of your IQ can find a kid's birthday party fun and exciting."

"Hey!" Eriko cried.

Inuyasha turned to her. "If you don't shut up this party'll become your funeral."

Eriko gulped.

"Now, everybody has to hide because 'Mizuko wikes surpwises!' " Inuyasha announced with false cheeriness.

They all hid. Then the doorknob turned and when the door swung open everyone cried, "SURPRISE!"

"Thank you!" Aunt Tsubasa exclaimed, "But it isn't my birthday!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "False alarm. Stupid Aunt, can't even show up on time. Everyone back into hiding. Stupid party."

Then they heard Kagome cry out mustering what anyone would consider her worst acting skills. "Oh my, Mizuko I wonder if there is anyone hiding in there." Which actually prolonged the surprise because it took a while for everyone to get over how lame that was.

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed causing Mizuko to giggle and Kagome scream.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome who glared right back.

Kikyo smiled, "Let's get this par-tay started!"

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, "Don't ever say that again Kikyo."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Then let's have some fun already!"

Mizuko giggled, "Let's have fun!"

* * *

Just imagine a fun and hilarious party because I don't really feel like dedicating a chapter to it...


	17. Chapter 16: Hiromi

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

Bundle of Joy

Kagome and Inuyasha frantically searched, leaving only two places unsearched and three stone unturned. Kagome barged into her home frantic and very annoyed by a certain hysterical hanyou.

"Mom!" she screamed, "Do you have any idea where Mizuko could be?"

"Yes, because her very own mother is stupid enough to LOSE MY BABY!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome glared back at Inuyasha. "I didn't lose her."

"Oh, yeah. You just MISPLACED MY PRECIOUS MIZUKO!" he screeched.

Kagome scowled, "Oh yeah, now that she's missing she's your precious Mizuko."

Inuyasha glared back at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, you could stand to be without when you could be with Kikyo," Kagome retorted matter-of-factly.

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped, "Had I known you were capable of LOSING A CHILD I would have been a bit more worried."

"I DID NOT LOSE HER!" Kagome protested, "I just let her out of my sight for like five seconds. You let her out of your sight for like three goddamn months!"

Inuyasha screamed, "Which is more important, Kagome? The fact that I decided to spend time with my girlfriend up until yesterday or the fact that little Mizuko is MISSING RIGHT NOW?"

Kagome stuttered, "Mizuko, of course, it was just…I was just…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you didn't think about me so much, Mizuko wouldn't be missing."

Kagome's face went deep crimson. "I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU! I DON'T THINK ABOUT YOU! WHY WOULD I THINK ABOUT YOU?!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Whatever, Mizuko is more important right now." He tried to conceal his surprisingly hurt feelings.

Finally Mrs. Higurashi came to the door. "Honey, did you want something?"

"MY BABY!" Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could answer.

Mrs. Higurashi looked surprised. "I don't have Mizuko."

Kagome sighed and elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs, "I know, but do you know who does?"

"Didn't you take her with you to Eriko's house?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome froze. Inuyasha stared at incredulously, "You mean she's been at Eriko's house the entire time?"

Kagome nodded very slowly.

"You idiot," Inuyasha replied and headed across the street to Eriko's house. Kagome quickly collected her thoughts and followed.

Kagome sighed, "Shut up, Inuyasha. I forgot, okay?"

"You made me leave her in the hands of the Tenji's only to search around town _for her_. I ran around exasperated! And who knows how long she's been with the Tenji's? They're the Tenji's Kagome. THE TENJI'S!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome wiped the spit off her face. "C'mon Inuyasha, they're not that bad."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Shows what you know. I have spent several afternoons with that family, they're nut jobs. Sakura is a condom-addict, okay? She is obsessed with safe you-know-what. Do you really want to leave a three year old with a woman who can't go two seconds without saying the word condom? And Kiyoshi, that guy's the creepiest man on the planet. Some days he just stands on his lawn and stares at me. For hours, okay? But Hiromi, you've only met her like twice, right? I _know _her. She has the biggest freaking crush on me, you know that? That and on _my _birthday she shows up in _her _birthday suit! And she has a birthday song…" he shuddered, "She is the nastiest, loneliest chick I have ever met. And Kagome, you know Eriko, how can you say leaving Mizuko with her is not bad!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating." She was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened.

"Higurashi-san, Inuyasha," Kiyoshi Tenji, Eriko's father, grinned, "Welcome back."

Kagome gawked at him, he wore a housecoat, clown shoes and sunglasses, his silver hair pulled into a bun. "Um…Mr. Tenji…?"

"It's a CONDOM-POLOOZA!" Sakura screamed in the background. She could be seen, red hair flowing back, throwing condoms in the air like confetti.

"MOM!" Eriko could be heard screaming.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "See?"

Kagome gulped, "Um…we came to get Mizuko."

Kiyoshi smiled, his hazel eyes dancing with delight, "I believe she's in Hiromi's room." He opened the door and allowed them in.

"Shit," Inuyasha swore under his breath.

Kagome's feelings mirrored Inuyasha's. Having never spent more than five minutes with the Tenji's she had never actually seen their eccentric side. Other than Eriko, she didn't know the other members of the family very well. Especially not Hiromi since she worked a lot. And despite going to the same school as them, she was in grade twelve and so they rarely so much of each other.

Inuyasha knocked on Hiromi's door. "Bitch, give Mizuko here so I can get the hell out this freak show."

Eriko who had come to watch, shook her head. "That's not going to work."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Shut up, I know her too."

"Nu-chan, is that anyway to talk to your onee-chan?" Hiromi called.

Inuyasha scowled, "Just give me Mizuko."

"Could you ask nicely?" Hiromi cooed.

"I could cut off your balls," Inuyasha replied matching her tone.

Hiromi giggled, "Silly rabbit, I'm a girl!"

Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome sighed, "Hiromi, please just give us Mizuko and we'll be on our way." She glared at Inuyasha.

Hiromi pulled her head out of the door. "Kagome's here?" she pouted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, again. "No, that was the voice of God!"

Hiromi pouted even more. "Figures you'd think so."

Inuyasha and Kagome went a deep red. Inuyasha gasped, "TH-THAT WAS SARCASM! SARCASM! I DON'T- I WOULD NEVER- YOU'RE STUPID HIROMI!"

Hiromi rolled her eyes, "Oh and the stuttering was sarcastic too?"

Inuyasha snapped, "Just give me Mizuko, right this goddamn second or I will maim you, understand?"

Hiromi sighed, "Of course, you'd want to get back to you and Kagome's precious love child."

Kagome and Inuyasha stammered, "Sh-she's not biological."

Hiromi giggled, "I know!"

Inuyasha scowled, "You're a freaking idiot, you know that?"

"I love you, too," Hiromi smiled.

Inuyasha's hands twitched. "I don't love you, Hiromi. I don't even like you. You and your goddamn family. I just want Mizuko so I can ditch crazy town and go back to REALITY!"

Hiromi sighed and swung open the door and stood slightly behind it. "Fine, I won't slow you down any longer. I'm sure you and Kagome are pretty eager to get some privacy."

They both nodded.

"Just don't forget to pick up a 'gift' from Mom," Hiromi chided, "You wouldn't want another one."

Inuyasha slammed the door into Hiromi which slammed her into the wall. "Gawd, I hate you."

"Daddy!" Mizuko exclaimed and waddled over to her father. "I thought you were dead!"

Inuyasha froze as Kagome giggled in the background. He grinded his teeth as he smiled, "Haha..."

Mizuko giggled, "Just joking!"

Inuyasha exhaled deeply. "Funny..."

Hiromi slipped out from behind the door, a little sore. Kagome gaped at her, "Um...do you wear that all the time?"

Hiromi blinked at her for a second. "Oh, the lingerie?"

Kagome nodded still flabbergasted.

Hiromi smiled, "Only when Inuyasha's over."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Freak."

Kagome silently agreed with Inuyasha. _This family is...a spectacle to behold...to put it __**nicely**__._

Hiromi looked Kagome up and down as Inuyasha collected all of Mizuko's little toys. "Mmm...you're a contrast from Kikyo."

Kagome froze, Inuyasha hadn't even heard Hiromi over Mizuko. Her cheeks tinted a light pink, partially out of rage and partially out of embarrassment. She absolutely hated being compared to Kikyo, she wasn't quite sure why she just did. But it also made her a little giddy, knowing someone thinks she _could_ compare to Inuyasha's Kikyo.

"Still, I can see the similarities," Hiromi added contemplating.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up out of rage.

"But you're a lot cuter than she is, that's for sure," Hiromi smiled, "I bet he loves to her you-" Hiromi got cut off by an object flying at her face then rolled her eyes, "Laugh, I'm not that hentai!"

"You're in freaking lingerie!" Inuyasha cried in response.

Hiromi frowned, "You wouldn't be complaining if Kagome was the one in lingerie."

Kagome's face grew a deeper rouge in the silence that followed.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response," Inuyasha answered five minutes later.

Hiromi rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha finally gathered all of Mizuko's stuff, with her on his shoulder he headed towards the door. Casting Hiromi's bemused expression one more glance, he grabbed Kagome's hand and walked out. Kagome couldn't hear Hiromi's protests over her own heartbeating but Inuyasha seem self-content (A/N: He did it to make her jealous).

"I was joking!" Hiromi screamed, "JOKING!"

Eriko ran up the stairs after having gone for a cupcake. "About what?"

Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hand so fast, it was still swinging by the time they came within Eriko's line of vision. Although Eriko missed the hand-holding, she did, however, catch the identical blushes strew across their faces.

"Damn it," Eriko cursed, "I missed something good."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and swiftly stormed out of the house, ignoring the bewildered expressions of the rest of his friends. Kagome followed, stroking her hand and hoping no one noticed her gigantic blush.

Inuyasha had one thing to say once they were out of the house. "This is why I hate Hiromi."

* * *

Haha...hope this chapter was hilarious. I had just realized that although Hiromi was 'envisioned' around the same time as Eriko, she actually hadn't had any real fanfic appearances! So I decided to put her in and since her background info probably won't ever come up, I'm putting that in too!

Hiromi Tenji is usually just about two years older than Inuyasha and Eriko (which is, incidentally about the age I put Sesshomaru at). And incidentally, she is kinda of like an exact contrast to Sesshomaru. How you might ask?

First off, she's girl... Secondly, but not really all that important, she's Eriko's full sister. She, like Eriko is a half-demon. She, unlike Sesshomaru, has always maintained a fairly good relationship with Eriko and even, technically, Inuyasha. Also unlike Sesshomaru, she is funny, spastic, weird and goofy. She can be a bit....stripper-ish...sometimes but that all depends on if Inuyasha's in the room...ha! One more contrast between her and Sesshomaru, she ABSOLUTELY adores Inuyasha to pieces, she has a HUMOUNGO crush on him, like previously stated.

Like Eriko, she has pink hair but hers is more magenta. (If you wanna why it's because their mom's a red-head and their dad's got silver hair...if you mix those two colours together you get something like pink...I'M SURE OF IT!). She got golden eyes too.

When Yash and Eriko were little, Hiromi was a very good, very protective, maternal big sister. But just like how Inuyasha changed, so did she...Once she realized she didn't need to watch over them like hawks she dropped being a big sis to more of girlfriend (in both senses of the word depending on who you refer to...). And they kinda lost all respect for her...

Hiromi works at diner right after school and depending on her shifts might not come home until way late. She kind works really hard depending on the fanfic (because just like with Yash's parents, Kiyoshi, Mr. Tenji, life is on and off) in the ones where he's dead, she provides for the family and in the ones where he's not she's working for college or something...or she's not working at all!

Oh and all that whole crushing on Inuyasha thing, she's always had thing for him because he's adorable but when she hits on him, she merely joking because she's very aware of how he feels. She's known him for so long and he wears his emotions on his sleeve (unintentionally) how could she not? She'd let him know she was joking if she could ever find herself a boyfriend but despite being a very, very attractive woman her eccentricities scare all the guys away. Therefore she tends to make some up if the subject comes up...

* * *

I think that's Hiromi in a nutshell (glances up at all the paragraphs she wrote) or a couple of nutshells...for those of you who were actually nice enough to read all the way up to this point, I sincerely thank you!

Tsumetai-kaze

Inuyasha05

ALEXISssssss

poems2songs

inuyasha lvr 7

Peyton Cummings

inukag-lover1600

Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan

haji

kittykatybug

Tipix

whitetiger-isabella

kazukarin

loretta537

kartronthepegasus

inukag-lover1600

Sarora1997a

angelblue240

lost-n-the-mist-courtney

bloodytears162008


	18. Chapter 17: Easing into the Old Ways

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"Um…she was interesting…" Kagome muttered. She was a little flustered from both the handholding and the close encounter from beings of extreme eccentricity.

"Just like disembowelment," Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome, for once, agreed. "Yeah, exactly like disembowelment."

"That's why I hate her and her cuckoo clan," Inuyasha seethed.

Kagome sighed, "So now that we have Mizuko safe in our arms, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't see why things shouldn't operate any different than they did before, do you?' Inuyasha answered, "We take care of her together afterschool and alternate her place of slumber every week or so."

Kagome nodded, "Oaky doky artichoke."

"Why do you talk like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It makes Mizuko laugh," Kagome sighed, accentuating Mizuko giggles.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened his door. He walked in and place Mizuko on the coach as Kagome stood in awe at how nothing inside his house has changed in three months. It was kinda creepy.

"Hey Kagome!" a voice chirped causing Kagome to jump.

Kagome placed a nervous smile; thankful Mizuko and Inuyasha were inside. "Hi, Kouga."

"What are you doing right now?" Kouga asked, his eyes inviting.

Kagome shrugged, "Not exactly sure…I am, however, busy if that's what you're wondering."

"With what?" Kouga asked then changed his mind, "You busy later this afternoon? I've got two tickets to a movie with our names all over it."

"Hmm…I don't think those'll work then, will they?" Kagome joked.

"Kags, bring your ass in here, I gotta close the door else flies'll come in," Inuyasha called.

Kouga furrowed his brows. "You're hanging out with mutt face."

"Kagome, what's the hold up? Gawd! Mizuko's getting lonely," Inuyasha called again.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at Kouga before hollering, "THEN WHY DON'T _YOU_ COMFORT HER? **YOU'RE** THE ONE SHE HASN'T SEEN IN **MONTHS**."

"Fine," Inuyasha scoffed from inside the house, "But if you're not coming in, you can just tell me."

Kouga glared, a scowl glued to his face. "She's not coming into your piece of crap home, mutt face!"

Kagome slapped her forehead. _Time to become referee._

Inuyasha headed towards the door, midst a game of peek-a-boo, "I wasn't asking you, mangy wolf. Why are you even here?"

"I came looking for the girl I haven't seen in ages," Kouga answered sending a warm smile in Kagome's direction.

Kagome avoided eye contact.

"Well, you've seen her, can you go now?" Inuyasha replied rudely, "We're kinda busy."

"Doing what?" Kouga inquired suspiciously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hanging out."

"Just the _two_ of you?" Kouga snapped.

"No, Mizuko's here," Kagome answered without thinking.

"Who's Mizuko?" Kouga asked, "Does she go to our school?"

Kagome and Inuyasha answered simultaneously with, "Nope."

"Daddy…" Mizuko whined, crawling towards her parents.

Kouga stiffened at the sound of the little voice. "Was that Mizuko?"

Kagome and Inuyasha barely managed a nod. Mizuko tugged at Inuyasha's pants, "Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo!"

Inuyasha bent down to get to Mizuko's level. "Not now, Mizuko."

"But Daddy!" Mizuko pouted, throwing an adorable fit.

Kouga had been watching the entire exchange with a look of utter curiosity up until this point. "Did she just call you what I think she did?"

"Mommy!" Mizuko pulled on Kagome's socks, "Daddy's being mean."

"Uhh…Mizuko, not now," Kagome warned.

Kouga's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Did she just- what the freak is going on?!"

"Inuyasha do something!" Kagome begged while Mizuko sulked, flailing her little arms back and forth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He merely went into the kitchen as Kouga rambled on and came back with a frying pan. Whilst Kouga was feebly trying to grasp the situation and what he had just witnessed, Inuyasha snuck behind him, held the frying pan high over Kouga's head and –POW- slammed Kouga on the top of his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed appalled at the mere violence in that alone.

Inuyasha shrugged as he began to drag Kouga's unconscious body off his front lawn and into the house. "I figured this was way was easier, he may even forget this ever happened. I yell less this way too."

Kagome sighed, "Fine but what do we do with him?"

"Let me get my sack first," Inuyasha answered, heading upstairs after shutting the door after them.

Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head at that comment. "Your sack…?"

Mizuko, meanwhile, crawled over to Kouga's face. She sat stared at it curiously before placing her hands over her eyes and going, "Peek-a-boo!" repeatedly until she got bored. "He's boring!" she whined and when she realizes no one seemed to be paying attention to her. She pouted and pulled out her marker from her stuff. She pulled off the cap and smirked mischievously, "Daddy and Mommy will ignore me no more!"

Inuyasha returned with a sack just as Kagome began calculating the possibility that he belongs to a mob. He shot her a curious expression when he saw her terrified expression as she mumbled to herself. Then he smiled from to ear-to-ear when he saw what Mizuko was doing.

Mizuko stopped and turned towards Inuyasha at the sound of his footsteps. "Daddy, look at what Mizuko did!"

Inuyasha smirked and ruffled her hair. "Good job, Mizuko!" And he meant it.

Kagome broke out of her daze to see how Mizuko had graffitied poor Kouga's face and Inuyasha _praising _her for it. "Inuyasha! Don't encourage her!"

"But it's _Kouga_!" Inuyasha pouted, ears flattened, "Can't I encourage her _a little_?"

Mizuko twirled her marker. "Mommy, Mizuko did good right?"

"No, Mizuko did not," Kagome reprimanded but her voice turned soft as she explained, "You never draw on someone's face while their sleeping, Mizuko! Never ever!"

"Never _ever_?" Mizuko asked.

"Never ever ever!" Kagome replied.

"Never ever never ever?" Mizuko asked.

"Never ever never ever never!" Kagome replied…and so it went on until Inuyasha finally snapped.

"I don't see why she can't just be rewarded this _once_! She gave Kouga what was coming to him!" Inuyasha argued.

"It's wrong, Inuyasha, no matter what you say or do!" Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha widened his eyes and flattened his ears. "But-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

Mizuko copied her father's expression. "But-"

"Mizuko, please don't…" Kagome wanted to remain firm on this one.

In unison, Inuyasha and Mizuko went, "But-"

"Never ever again, okay?" Kagome faltered and gave in, "Inuyasha, if I ever catch you praising her for doing bad again, I'll kick your rump so hard it'll be concave!"

Inuyasha gulped and nodded. Then Kouga stirred slightly. "Oh crap, we waited too long; this is what 'never evers' get you!" Inuyasha snapped.

Mizuko smiled, "Mizuko help!" She grabbed a block from her toys and tossed at Kouga's forehead with all her strength…that happened to knock the wolf demon out cold. "Mizuko do good?"

Inuyasha was about to thank her and ruffle her hair some more but then he quickly remember Kagome's threat from a mere seconds ago. He cast a look at Kagome who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Mizuko do good," Inuyasha smiled, ruffling her hair as much as possible then he hastily added, "But Mizuko must never do that again unless it's an absolute emergency, okay?"

"Mergency!" Mizuko echoed cheerfully and nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome hugged Mizuko so tightly, "YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE!" Mizuko giggled.

Inuyasha stuffed Kouga in the sack and made his way out of the house with it slung over his arm like Santa Claus. He told Kags and Mizuko to stay at home to avoid suspicion and dump Kouga's body on his porch after ringing the doorbell and bolting as fast as possible.

"So, where'd you dump Kouga?" Kagome asked as Mizuko reached and pouted, wanting another hug.

Inuyasha panted, "His house, I just left him for his family to find after they answer the door. I doubt anyone important saw me."

"And just what does that mean?" Kagome asked in a wary tone.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Exactly what I said." Then he plunked himself on the couch and flipped on the television.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to playing with Mizuko. There was a moment of peace and near tranquility until…

"What's sex?" Mizuko asked, innocently.

* * *

Haha...that Mizuko! Thank you for your appreciation of my imagination!

Foxyvixen17

Moonfrost-InuKag-7768

Airiko-the-Angel13


	19. Chapter 18: Questions

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Exactly what I said." Then he plunked himself on the couch and flipped on the television.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to playing with Mizuko. There was a moment of peace and near tranquility until…

"What's sex?" Mizuko asked, innocently.

Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened. There was a moment of silence until Mizuko cleared her throat and asked again. "What's sex? Tell me! Tell me!" She pouted and flailed her arms every which way.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances, silently arguing over who would handle this one and of course, Inuyasha lost.

"Uh...um..." Inuyasha stuttered, unsure of how to even begin to answer the question, "W-where d-did you hear that word?"

Mizuko looked thoughtful for a moment. "The firs time was when Daddy said it, Daddy."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he tried to remember when he could have ever been stupid enough to blurt that out in front of Mizuko.

...flashback...

Eri shook her head, "You guys should've been smart enough to use protection at least!"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Do I have to **spell it out** _for you_? W-E space D-I-D space N-O-T space H-A-V-E space I-N-T-E-R-C-O-U-R-S-E. WE DID NOT, I REPEAT, **NOT** HAVE INTERCOURSE._ As in,we are both still virgins. _I have not 'deflowered' Kagome. I did **not** partake in an inappropiate act, in which children are created. No one has 'broken the seal'. Mizuko was **not** created in the joining of _my sperm_ to a Kagome's egg. She contains no amount of _my_ DNA or _Kagome's_. _**WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!!!!!**_ Do you get it now?" Inuyasha was panting by this time. "What is up with you girls and not listening."

...end of flashback...

Inuyasha just glared at Kagome right back. "It was your stupid friends' faults, baka, not mine!"

Kagome quickly realized the incident he was referring to. "Oh, well still you could've chose your words better!"

"Could I have?" Inuyasha asked, arms folded.

Kagome sighed, "No, not really..."

"Exactly!" Inuyasha answered triumphantly.

Mizuko pouted, "What about sex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were horribly thrust back to the topic at hand, the uncomfortable, awkward topic at hand.

"Um...why didn't you ask then?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly, all though he vaguely remember her barely being able to talk, "Or...er..._sooner_?"

Mizuko seemed thoughtful for her moment, her blue eyes reflecting the inner workings of her mind. "I forgot. But then Hiromi oba-chan said it. Then she told me to ask Daddy and Mommy because they'd know all about it."

Inuyasha and Kagome traded enraged expressions before returning to Mizuko.

"See...uh....er...Hiromi lied to you, Mizuko," Inuyasha's voice twisted into an evil grin, "Mommy and Daddy don't know much at all about it. Hiromi is a big fat liar," Inuyasha then bent down to Mizuko and whispered, "She's a big fat liar who only said that because she doesn't like Mommy or Daddy. She was being a meanie and making Mizuko do bad, making Mizuko do _very_ bad."

Mizuko's eyebrows furrowed in rage. "Hiromi oba-chan is a meanie! Mizuko no like Hiromi oba-chan anymore!"

Kagome rose an eyebrow and Inuyasha who merely mouthed 'this is my revenge, ain't it sweet?' Kagome grinned and replied, 'like candy, just like candy.' Then they shared an evil laugh that rang out against the walls.

"What's fuck mean then?" Mizuko asked, "Banky oji-chan said it when he got a booboo."

"Um...it's a Bankotsu word," Inuyasha cut in, "No one else is supposed to say it Mizuko."

Kagome went along hastily, "Yes, Mizuko you just did very, very bad, honey!"

Mizuko's bottom lip trembled as her cobalt eyes welled up in tears. Inuyasha and Kagome tried a glance then added hurriedly, "But we won't tell anyone ever, never ever."

"Never ever?" Mizuko asked.

Before Kagome could answer in the usual stupid fashion, Inuyasha interjected, "Cross our hearts and hope to die."

Mizuko seemed satisfied but then her face took on a look of confusion. "Um...Daddy, what does condom mean?"

Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other a nervous look. Inuyasha sighed, "Mizuko, how many questions like this _do you have?"_

Mizuko looked down at her fingers then looked back up at her parents. "I can't count that high, Daddy."

Inuyasha and Kagome traded another worried glance. That could be a really bad sign, I mean, sure Mizuko could only count to ten but..._still_...

...

Inuyasha slumped down into bed, completely exhausted from today's events. Mizuko had so many goddamn inquiries about things he was nowhere near comfortable talking about with anyone _especially_ Mizuko. Then she had some questions about stuff _he_ didn't even know about... And as always he ended up doing most of the question answering as Kagome was a lazy bitch.

He exhaled, "Damn Kagome." He rolled over then thought about some of the stuff she said today.

"_I don't know, maybe I was a little busy seeing as how I suddenly became a SINGLE MOTHER, YOU SON OF A-"_

"_I'm just saying, you could stand to be without her when you could be with Kikyo,"_

"_You let her out of your sight for like three goddamn months!_"

"_I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU! I DON'T THINK ABOUT YOU! WHY WOULD I THINK ABOUT YOU?!"_

Inuyasha seemed startled that that had worked its way into his recap.

"_Which is more important, Kagome? The fact that I decided to spend time with my girlfriend up until yesterday or the fact that little Mizuko is MISSING RIGHT NOW?"_

Why on earth had he said something like that? "Where did that come from?" he gasped, thinking back.

"_Maybe if you didn't think about me so much, Mizuko wouldn't be missing."_

Inuyasha felt a blush creep onto his face. "D-did I really say that?" Inuyasha felt so stupid, he couldn't even remember half the stop he said. Then out of nowhere he remember holding Kagome's hand. "Where are these memories coming from?" The blush only deepened. "I need to stop thinking," he sighed then quickly added, "That did not come out the way it should have. Why am I talking to myself?" He felt like he was going crazy.

_Kagome turned to him and smiled, "Because I saw something that I didn't wanna see…that I was afraid to see…but I had to see anyway…" Then she turned and walked away._

Inuyasha blinked, "She said that so long ago, why am I remembering this stuff now?"

_Kagome took a deep breath. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You've always gotta be with her! Don't you ever get tired of hanging around her!"_

"Huh?" Inuyasha cried, "WTF is wrong with my memory today? Everything is coming in all scrambly for no reason at all! I mean, why am I remembering this stuff...why now? Why the hell am I talking to myself, still!!!!"

"_Your friends miss you and all, in case you hadn't noticed! At least a couple of minutes a day, but no… all of a sudden you need to be at Kikyo's side 24/7. Just because of a kiss that only almost happened!"_

"Why am I remembering all this, I've already fixed it! Goddamnit!" Inuyasha screamed.

"_Just because of a kiss that only almost happened!"_

Inuyasha felt a blush creep up on him for the second time that night. "What...? What's up with me?"

"_You love her after all,"_

"What...wait?" Inuyasha felt his heart pounding. "**Kagome** said that** to me** about **Kikyo**_**.**_ Why am I freaking out over that memory?"

"_Why do you all of sudden care so much, Kagome?"_

Inuyasha clutched his chest. "Why in the hell do I say stuff like that..."

"_Because! I-I-I miss you, Inuyasha," Kagome answered, tearing, "I really do."_

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. "Wh-what? What's going on with me?"

"_You never seem to tear your eyes away from Kikyo."_

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're wrong about that Kagome." And he shocked himself.

"_Is it bad that I wanted to hug her, Kikyo? Is it?"_

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. "Am I...?"

_I missed her too. And when I thought I heard…my heart leaped._

Inuyasha gasped, "There's no way I-"

"_I love you," Kagome replied her voice barely a whisper._

Inuyasha's eyes widened again. "Oh...my...gawd..."

"Daddy!" Mizuko appearance at his door, startled him. She stood there, rubbing her eyes and pouting.

"What is it?" Inuyasha sat up.

Mizuko took a deep breath. "SHUT UP!" Then Mizuko turned mumbling about the time of night.

Inuyasha was angry for a moment then sighed in relief, "What in the hell am I thinking? I'm being ridiculous." Then he dozed off.

* * *

Almost darn it, he almost got it! Drat, ah well...he's dense it just takes a lot more than usual. I hope y'all ain't too pissed.

Airiko-the-Angel13

haji

InuyashaxKagome1994

poems2songs

inukag-lover1600

Peyton Cummings

for romance

Foxyvixen17

Khathy

Tsumetai-kaze


	20. Chapter 19: Answers

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Kagome caught Inuyasha's gaze for the umpteenth time that day. And once again, Inuyasha looked away and pretended nothing happen as Kagome stared down at her desk, her heart drowning out the teacher. She knew people were staring at her tomato red face which did not help at all. _Why does he keep staring at me like that?_ Kagome knew that as she thought this, he was staring at her again. She could feel his gaze at the base of her neck. She gulped and fidgeted, trying to put it out of her mind. She sighed as she felt her hormones kick into overdrive.

...

"Yo, Yash," Bankotsu called, "You know you could always just ask for a picture."

Inuyasha looked back at Bankotsu with an expression of pure befuddlement. "What are you talking about?"

"You're staring at Kagome like a stalker," Eriko explained causing both Kagome and Inuyasha to go flame red.

Inuyasha looked up indignantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, we've all caught you drooling over her at least three times today," Sango shook her head.

"I counted fifteen," Miroku added with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you guys are done being delusional, then can we please move on?" _Damnit, I tried not to be noticeable, hell I tried not to stare but I CAN'T HELP IT! My goddamn gaze keeps wandering towards her. Damn them! Damn Kagome! Damn all those stupid memories. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Oh yeah...hormones...DAMN PUBERTY MOST OF ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Kagome merely kept her gaze downcast, using shadow to hide her blush. _Am I blushing? I'm blushing, aren't I? Why can't I stop blushing? STOP BLUSHING! Now I'm blushing even more, I'm sure of it!_ "ARGH!" Kagome seemed startled when everyone turned in her direction until she realized she had spoken aloud. "Sorry..."

For a second, Inuyasha and Kagome held a gaze. Both sets of cheeks grew redder with time before they both simultaneously turned away. Kagome clutched at her chest, rapidly as she tried to slow her breathing and her pulse. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and shuffled his feet.

"You know guys, there are only three words that can cure this situation," Eriko cooed.

"Shut up, Eriko?" they replied.

Eriko snorted as Bankotsu laughed.

Sango sighed, "But seriously you two, is it that hard to hook up?"

"Sango, don't talk," Inuyasha remarked, "Unless you and Miroku are an item now?"

Sango's face went a deep crimson as Miroku tried to weave his hands around her waist. While smacking his lecherous hands away, Sango spat, "SHUT UP INUYASHA!"

Kagome giggled a little until she spied Inuyasha's satisfied smirk and Sango's flustered scowl...then she all out guffawed.

That got a giggle spreading amongst the group that slowly spread until they were LOLing all over the place.

"What's so funny?" Eri asked as Kagome's other friends approached.

"Nothing," they all answered and that got them giggling again.

Yuka rolled her eyes. "So, Kags, what are you gonna do about tonight?"

The laughter immediately subsided as Kagome asked, "What's going on tonight?"

"You and Hojo are going to the movies, remember?" Ayumi replied.

Kagome's brows nitted together. "No, **I don't remember**. Probably because YOU GUYS SET IT UP WITHOUT MY CONSENT! How many times do I have to tell you nimrods not to try and puppeteer my love life? IDIOTS!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow as the rest of the gang merely winced.

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT MIZUKO?" Kagome screamed, "I CAN'T JUST GO ON DATES WILLY NILLY, YOU KNOW? ESPECIALLY WITH GUYS I'M _NOT_ INTERESTED IN? DO YOU GUYS EVER THINK ABOUT HOW THIS EFFECTS HOJO! YOU'RE FORCING ME TO LEAD HIM ON!"

The three looked between each other. "But don't you like Hojo?" Yuka asked.

Kagome took a deep breath. "No, no, and, for the last time, NO!"

"Oh," they answered collectively, "Why don't you just tell him that?"

"Shut up," Kagome responded, "I figured I'd have to tell you guys first else he'll get his signals crossed."

Yuka put a finger to her chin and tilted her head, "But I could've sworn you liked Hojo."

Kagome cast a cautious glance at Inuyasha (who was pretending not to care) before answering, "Not anymore..."

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, having not only picked up her little sneak-a-peek but translating 'Not anymore...' as 'I like someone else now...', grinned widely. "_Oh really_?"

Kagome gulped, "Guys, whatever you're thinking is absolutely wrong."

"Are you sure? It looks to me like you have a crush on Inu-" Ayumi was halted mid-sentance by Kagome's hand smacking across her face.

"What was that?" Kagome replied through clenched teeth as Eriko and Bankotsu shared a knowing glance.

"Never mind," Ayumi replied after Kagome 'gingerly' removed her hand from Ayumi's face.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to gage his reaction but he didn't seem to have noticed anything.

Inuyasha looked down casually while trying to mask his scarlet face. He fruitlessly tried to keep his breathing regular as his heart blocked out all sounds...well except for the echoing of Kagome's voice in his head.

"_Are you sure? It looks to me like you have a crush on Inu-"_

"_I love you," Kagome replied her voice barely a whisper._

Inuyasha gulped and his heart beat only raced faster until it became pretty apparent that he was not being normal.

"Yash...?" Eriko waved her hand in front of his face. Inuyasha made biting motions at her hand, in response to which she withdrew it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worried.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly murmured, "Going home, now," and bolted...or rather speed walked then full out sprinted home.

Kagome exchanged worried glances and nodded apologetically then chased after Inuyasha.

After a short silence, Eriko smiled at Eri, Yuki and Ayumi, "I see we're in a position to join forces."

"Indeed," the three responded.

...

"Inuyasha, hold up," Kagome panted.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and skidded to a halt just before slamming into his front door. "What!" He whirled around so suddenly Kagome almost skidded into him.

"Uh..." Kagome felt her lips start to tingle in anticipation.

Inuyasha involuntarily licked his lips.

Kagome felt her face heat up. _Think about something else....think about something else..._ Her own advice became increasingly hard to follow during the suffocating silence. _Start a conversation...start a conversation..._

Inuyasha, meanwhile, fumbled trying to unlock his door with his back turned. _C'mon...c'mon...c'mon...unlock....unlock..._ Inuyasha nearly cursed when his keys fell.

"So...uh...did you and Kikyo really break up?" Kagome finally managed and instantly cursed herself for it. She was the first thing that came to mind, I mean considering their position, who would judge?

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then he all of a sudden he just calmed down. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't really check. I actually don't remember ever seeing her at all today and she's in half my classes." To be honest, the only person he could remember seeing all day was Kagome...but she didn't know to know that.

"Oh..." Kagome replied, "You think she's still mad?"

As Inuyasha opened the door, he answered, "She wasn't really mad...at least I don't think so. She was probably just depressed about it."

"Oh...so you think she's still depressed?" Kagome rephrased her question.

"I wouldn't know," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh...yeah..." Kagome rubbed her arm awkwardly.

Inuyasha's voice sounded detached.

"Um..." Kagome felt even more awkward.

"You wanna make out?"

* * *

Heh-_heh_...seems random? Well I need to spice things up don't I? Well here goes to the reviewers hanging on the seat of their chairs.

haji

Foxyvixen17

yyxdarkxyy

poems2songs

Sweet-Angel of Love

for romance

Alexisssssss

Peyton Cummings

JadedFoxFire

Lady Rini

whitetiger-isabella

Tsumetai-kaze

inukag-lover1600

Tokkalover

trueinuyashalovergirl

Tifa Sohma

Julia


	21. Chapter 20: This is the End

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"You wanna make out?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. He didn't seem nervous or embarrassed, in fact, he seemed dead serious.

"Huh?!" Kagome stumbled backwards almost falling until Inuyasha caught her by the arm, laughing.

"I was just joking," Inuyasha replied after pulling her up.

Kagome stared at his hand, still entwined her own and remembered when he had hastily grabbed it in front of Hiromi. She looked back up at the back his head as he walked inside, pulling her in with him. Kagome was silent all this time, her heart beating so loud she could barely think. Inuyasha let go and Kagome felt her heart sink as her hand shrunk back towards her body.

"So, Kagome-" Inuyasha began.

"Yes," Kagome cut in, answering his previous question.

"Yes what?" Inuyasha replied puzzled.

Kagome simply looked up at him. Her eyes serious and unwavering.

Inuyasha gulped just responding with a nonchalant, "Okay."

Mizuko crawled downstairs just after Maria waltzed past the couple, ignoring them and picking up her salary from Inuyasha's unguarded wallet. Mizuko stared at her parents and lit up with a knowing smile as they began spit-swapping. She went upstairs again remembering Eriko ba-chan's present. She pulled it out and went back to sit on the stairs, remembering how to operate it. She felt an infantile amazement at the fact that she could see her parents through this magical device but kept from giggling, lest she interrupt her parents.

Inuyasha and Kagome, meanwhile, merely dropped all inhibitions for a moment. Then suddenly they pulled away, panting. Inuyasha asked between breaths, "Why are we doing this again?" And they both answered, "Hormones." Then continued their session with renewed passion.

Meanwhile at the Tenji household…

"So you think that this will get them to-" Eriko was interrupted by a sudden beeping.

"What the hell is that?" Sango asked, thoroughly alarmed.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Miroku cooed snaking his arms around her waist just before getting a swift punch to the jaw.

"It's my Mizuko cam," Eriko answered suddenly.

"Mizuko cam?" everyone else (Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, Yuki, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka) wondered as Eriko pressed an extra button on her TV remote.

A wall of her bedroom flipped around to show several surveillance televisions, all but one flickering indefinitely.

"How'd you do that?" Ayumi asked in awe.

"It's a universal remote," Eriko replied as she pulled up towards the only stable TV.

Everyone groaned as Yuka mumbled, "What the hell kinda answer is that?"

"OMG!" Eriko gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes flickered with excitement, "You guys have to see this."

They all gathered one to watch Inuyasha and Kagome sucking face all over the place. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri shared a cocked brow whilst everyone else watched with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"This is gonna come back to haunt them," Yuki commented in a sing-songy tone.

"That's for sure," Eri agreed.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Hormone-crazed sex addicts."

"_Lovesick_ hormone-crazed sex addicts," Eriko corrected.

"Our lovesick hormone-crazed sex addicts," Sango replied with a smile.

"And we can prove it," Yuka added and they all shared a sadistic cackle that bounced off the walls.

"Anybody want a condom?" Sakura asked, pulling up a tray as though they were appetizers.

Eriko turned around with a glare. "Mom…" she seethed.

Back to our main couple…

Inuyasha and Kagome had been going at it for a full ten minutes before the doorbell rang. Inuyasha reluctantly pushed Kagome off of him and headed for the door.

Kagome sat sleazily, licking her lips in satisfaction but with a sudden craving for a more. _Thank you, hormones._ She chuckled with the laugh and smile of a drunken pervert as Inuyasha made his way to the door.

Inuyasha was slightly disoriented and dazed from the awesome make-out session he just had with Kagome. But all his perverted, sleazy thoughts grinded to a halt the moment he opened the door. "Kikyo?"

"Hi Inuyasha," Kikyo greeted with a sad civility.

Inuyasha somehow managed to keep the guilt eating him from showing on his face as he spoke with her. His tone that of a boy who dearly loved his girlfriend and would never, ever cheat on her, not in a million years (at least the former was true…). "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I kind of want to talk but you don't have to let me inside, this'll be quick," Kikyo averted his gaze.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink, "Oh…okay."

Kagome listened in from her spot in his living room. She felt herself go through the motions of a broken heart as he heard his upbeat yet slightly surprised 'Kikyo?'. But then she felt an ominous churning in her stomach as she heard his 'Oh…okay'. Either way, slowly but surely, her hormone-fuelled high was dying down.

"It occurred to me today that the last time we spoke, I didn't make our relationship –where it stands- clear enough," Kikyo spoke with the briskness of a business woman though her tone betrayed her with its blatant depression.

Inuyasha gulped, thought deep inside he knew what was coming. He had known it, since the last time they spoke, just where they were or could be but if she said it…

"It's just," Kikyo broke away from her brisk tone, "I just don't think," her voice crack and she swiped something from under her eyes, "I just don't think now would be a good time for us. Maybe- maybe after high school or…or when Mizuko's a little older…maybe…maybe even in our next lifetime?" Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha with a false bright smile, "We can wait until then, can't we?"

Inuyasha fought back an urge to hug her tightly, it wouldn't help if he did, it never does. "But Kikyo-"

Kikyo's heart thudded. _Inuyasha he looks so…so frail and weak and…and vulnerable._ Kikyo's heart shook into bitter sobs. _Oh I'm so sorry._ "It's not like I won't be Mizuko's Stepmommy anymore, I will," Kikyo felt her eyes well up, "I just won't be your girlfriend anymore."

Inuyasha heart pounded at the realization. _She said it…she actually said it. S-she actually broke up with me._ Inuyasha bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

Kikyo put on a trembling smile. "As a last goodbye," and she leaned in an kissed him gently for a full three minutes then pulled away.

Inuyasha stood dazed, confused and wrapped up into his own feelings for a couple of seconds as Kikyo began to walk away. "Kikyo, wait."

Kikyo looked back, her eyes begging him to let her go.

Inuyasha stood resilient. "One more time."

"What?"

"Just one last time, this one will be a real last kiss," Inuyasha explained. The first one…or rather the penultimate kiss was sorted of tainted by his previous unfaithful oral interaction with Kagome.

"Fine," Kikyo answered, her feelings betraying her yet again. She walked back towards him, "But I don't…" Kikyo was interrupted when Inuyasha pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

Kikyo felt tears fall down her face as she enjoyed the last taste of her former boyfriend she might ever have.

…

This was taking a lot more time than Kikyo had actually figured. _Typical Inuyasha._ She felt a last sad tear streak her face as her heart swelled with unbelievable happiness.

When they finally pulled apart, Inuyasha sported a sad smile, "Bye Kikyo."

"See you tomorrow at school," Kikyo smiled as she staggered back towards her house.

"See ya," Inuyasha replied quietly. When he closed the door behind him, he saw Kagome standing there with a concerned look.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he fell to the ground. The tears he had tried so hard to keep in were beginning to come out. He placed his arms over her face. "She broke up with me."

Kagome sat down beside him and stroked his back comfortingly. "Inuyasha."

"I don't want her to leave me," Inuyasha sobbed into his arm.

Mizuko turned off her camera and went upstairs. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"I love her so much," Inuyasha continued.

Kagome for the moment forgot her own feelings and focused purely on helping Inuyasha through this.

"She loves you too," Kagome sighed, "That's why she did this, for you and Mizuko. She just doesn't think you can be both her boyfriend and a father."

Mizuko in her room, winced and covered her ears. "Mizuko do very bad."

Inuyasha groaned, "I know, that's what bugs me the most. It's not like I hate Mizuko for this or anything but…it's just not fair. I'm fifteen, I shouldn't have to be a father and I want to be her boyfriend. Don't get me wrong," Inuyasha looked up at Kagome for a second with desolate eyes, "It's not that I wish I had never been given Mizuko, I love Mizuko. It's just I wish my aunt would think before she does this kind of stuff to me." His voice was filled venom.

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm not blaming Tsubasa for this, I'm just so…" Inuyasha sighed, "I can't go to school tomorrow. She broke up with me…Kikyo, _my_ Kikyo, broke up with me. How can I just go to school like everything is still the same."

"Inuyasha, I'm sure you'll get over it, in time," Kagome tried, "Or you two will get back together."

"No," Inuyasha groaned, "MY LIFE IS OVER."

Mizuko crawled downstairs, snivelling her eyes red. "Sorry Daddy."

Inuyasha looked up at her and she ran into his arms. "It's not your fault."

Kagome in the group hug. "It's no one's fault."

Mizuko merely buried her face deeper into Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

I hope you're happy, Inuyasha sure isn't.

To all my faithful fans, most likely not mourning the loss of Kikyo as Yash is,

inukag-lover1600

for romance

poems2songs

blades-of-blood488

haji

Foxyvixen17

yyxdarkxyy

Peyton Cummings

lost-n-the-mist-courtney

JadedFoxFire

ladyecco

Airiko-the-Angel13

Khathy


	22. Chapter 21: Dealing With It

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"Groan..." Inuyasha came to school a dishevelled heap, hair unmanaged, bags under his eyes...he was somewhat reminiscent of a zombie.

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "At least he came to school..."

"Yash, what's up?" Eriko asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

Inuyasha blinked very slowly and then groaned. He walked right past his friends and sat underneath a tree.

Kagome sighed, "I figured he wouldn't be over it."

Everyone cast Kagome a curious glance but she seemed oblivious.

"Hiya Kagome!" her three friends beckoned her over and off she went.

Bankotsu scowled, "There goes our last clue to what the hell is wrong with Inuyasha today."

"He doesn't seem happy," Yuki observed.

"Thank you for that one, Captain Obvious," Sango smiled sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Yuki gleamed.

Bankotsu shook his head, "Idiot!"

...

Luckily enough for the gang, Inuyasha had chosen to walk around with them in the halls today despite whatever it was that was bugging him. Although he never actually spoke, they could observe his behaviour enough to know that he was seriously depressed. The one drawback to him being around, is that they couldn't ask Kagome what was up with him.

Then it happened. The weirdest thing they had ever seen, even Kagome was thrown off.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kikyo smiled, obviously over-doing it.

Inuyasha lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hey, Kikyo! Nice day, huh?"

"Yep, definitely a nice day."

He smiled (?!), "Well, see ya later."

"Yep, definitely see ya later!" The instant Kikyo turned away, Inuyasha reverted back to mega-depressed guy.

Kagome sighed, "You know, you probably should've stayed home and spared yourself that."

"Shut up," he grumbled (his first word in ages!), "If I didn't show up today she'd instantly know why. It's better if I pretend that I'm okay with it."

"Better for who?" Kagome challenged.

Inuyasha cast a glance at Kikyo who was chatting up a storm with her friends, smiling as though she hadn't broke up with him just yesterday, "For the only person that matters..."

Kagome rolled your eyes. "Do you really think she wants you straining yourself?"

"Do I seem like I'm straining myself?"

The gang just watched the exchange with interest.

"Just a little bit," Kagome replied sarcastically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up straighter. "Well, something like this isn't easy to get over, okay? But I know she doesn't want me wallowing in self-pity and depression all day."

"So you _pretend_ that you're happy and completely over it?"

"She knows I'm not over it," Inuyasha answered, "It's just, I have to take it like she does, okay?"

"How does she take it?"

"She...she tries to smile, okay? Her friends don't even know about it, I can tell. Otherwise they'd be shoving tissues in her face and going into 'Are you alright' mode. I just have to act like I understand and let it go."

"But you can't so why lie to her?"

"Because then it's easier for her to deal with it, okay?" Inuyasha snapped, "Just because we're not going out any-"

"OMG! She broke up with you!" Eriko had been merely a spectator up until she heard the magic words.

Sango sighed and turned to Kagome, "How'd he take it?"

"Dude, you're such a loser," Bankotsu replied, "Wah wah...my girlfriend broke up with me wah wah!"

Inuyasha scowled, "Shut up, if you had ever had someone _close to you_, you'd understand, asshole."

"There, there," Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back, "It'll be alright. If you want I could help you pick out a new one."

Inuyasha shook off Miroku's hand. "She's not a t-shirt, asshole!"

Sango turned to Miroku. "Yeah, how could you say such a thing!"

"Sango, I-I-"

"Save it, jerk!" Sango shoved Miroku to the ground.

"SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU?!" Eriko gasped.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Yes, she did."

"I can't believe you haven't killed yourself yet, you little-" Bankotsu began.

"Shut the hell up, Bank-kot-su!" Inuyasha cut in.

"Don't interrupt me, you _never_ interrupt me!" Bankotsu replied.

"Go to hell, Bankotsu," Inuyasha snapped.

"You stupid perverted jerk!" Sango began pounding her fists on Miroku.

"Sango, I'm sorry!" Miroku replied, "I'm so sorry!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, FINALLY!" Eriko replied.

Bankotsu whipped around to Eriko. "Would you just shut the hell up? Gawd, you're like-"

"I'm just happy, _okay_!" Eriko snapped.

"GUYS, STOP THIS FIGHTING! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S TEARING US _APART_?!" Yuki cried.

"Shut the hell up, Yuki," the group cried and resumed their screaming.

Kagome took the commotion to tear Inuyasha away from the group so he can take his pain in peace. It was their lunch hour so she took him outside.

"Yash, you okay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "If you're asking about with Kikyo breaking up with me, this is the thirteenth time-"

"No, I mean about Eriko and Bankotsu knowing about your break-up, more importantly, Eriko Tenji knowing about your break-up?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It was bound to happen anyway. Besides, she knows me well enough to leave me some 'healing time' before setting up any of her stupid plots."

"She seemed pretty excited..." Kagome wasn't convinced.

"She won't be when I shut myself at home and eat ice cream all day," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome gave him a look. "I thought only girls do that?"

"Huh? Oh...I do that every Saturday," Inuyasha answered, "To get over Kikyo, I just watch action flicks marathons and exercise videos. And eat granola bars and pudding."

"Why?"

"Takes my mind off the bitter loneliness creeping up inside of me," Inuyasha replied in an emo tone and crouched down. (Yes, I just used emo as and adjective in a sentence inside of an actual fanfic, get over it!).

Kagome sat down beside him. "You're not lonely."

Inuyasha gave her an odd glance.

"You've got me –and Mizuko – with you ," Kagome smiled and placed her arm comfortingly around his shoulder.

Inuyasha leaned onto her shoulder. "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

"Don't get too comfortable."

Inuyasha swung up just in time to see Kagome's smile. He glared at her.

"You've got a serious case of heartache, I subscribe lots of light-hearted moments!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha glared, "I'm gonna sue you for malpractice one day."

Kagome laughed again.

* * *

I know it's been FOREVER since I updated but it isn't my fault, my goddamn laptop wouldn't connect to the internet. But I have been writing so updating will be quicker! Yay! Oh..and brace yourself. Next couple of chapters will be brutal and um...there won't be much humour in the next chapters but it's all for the good of INUKAG!

Thank you for waiting patiently

Peyton Cummings

Khathy

haji

Foxyvixen17

poems2songs

inukag-lover1600

InuyashaxKagome1994

Tifa Sohma

Alexisssssss

Torchwood 4

kilala2468

meluvpirates

mzginger994

inukag-lover1600

lost-n-the-mist-courtney


	23. Chapter 22: Oh My God

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"Guys, seriously stop, we're gonna get in major trouble!" Yuki tried and tried to pry his fighting comrades apart.

"SILENCE IN THE HALLWAYS! DON'T YOU REALIZE SOME CLASSES ARE STILL IN SESSION!" A teacher hollered from his classroom, "NOW ALL YOUR BUTTS GET OUT RIGHT NOW OR THEY'LL BE MARCHING STRAIGHT DOWN TO THE OFFICE, UNDERSTAND?!"

Bankotsu scoffed, "Got it, asshole." And the group shuffled out of the hall and into the cafe.

"Told you, we'd get in trouble," Yuki mumbled.

Sango took a quick look at her group of friends. "Guys, where's Yash and Kags?"

The rest of gang did a quick look around and Eriko even did a couple of head counts.

Bankotsu sighed, "They snuck off in the middle of the mayhem."

Eriko looked at him incredulously, "And you didn't stop them...?"

"I wasn't done with you," Bankotsu scoffed.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "It's no big deal anyways. This is good. If they're already sneaking off together then they'll be a couple before the end of the month."

Yuki put his hands on his hips, "But they could have at least told us we're they've gone off to first."

"You're not their mom," Bankotsu retorted.

Yuki was about to comment when Ayumi, Yuka and Eri walked up.

"Well if it isn't, twiddle-dee, twiddle-do and twiddle-dum," Bankotsu smirked.

The three rolled their eyes in unison. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango sighed, "Honestly, we don't know."

Miroku smiled suggestively, "Apparently she snuck off with Inuyasha."

Sango whipped around to Miroku. "Put those eyebrows down."

Miroku successfully shot one down.

"_Both_ eyebrows."

And down went the other one.

"Thank you, now I don't have to hit you," Sango replied satisfied, "They aren't doing anything, Inuyasha and Kikyo just broke up yesterday."

"Really?" the three lit up.

"I know!" Eriko replied giddy.

Sango glared at them. "I bet you guys would just throw a party at Kikyo's funeral, wouldn't you?"

"Not a big one," the three admitted.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You're still bad friends," Yuki reprimanded, "Your friend's in pain and suffering from loss and you're partying?"

Eriko looked down feeling foolish. "Sorry, Yuki."

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka seemed unremorseful, "He's not our friend."

"But Kagome is," Sango replied, "And she'd be so disappointed in you guys right now."

"Sorry Sango," the three replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well go," Bankotsu attempted to shoo them off, "Your stupid friend isn't here so buzz the hell off."

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka shared a glance contemplating his suggestion. "Nope."

Bankotsu glared, "Why the hell not?"

"Because this is good plotting time, isn't it, Eriko-sensei?" they answered.

"Eriko-sensei?" Miroku rose an eyebrow.

Eriko beamed, "Absolutely, my pupils!"

Sango sighed, "You think Inuyasha and Kagome went home to go see Mizuko?"

"Let's go," Bankotsu commanded, "I'd rather Inuyasha make me some grub then eat the crap they sell here."

Yuki and Miroku nodded and followed as the four girls left to brew their plots.

...

Bankotsu rang the doorbell for the fifth time. "Goddamnit Inuyasha answer the goddamn door."

Sango sighed, "Maybe they're not at his house..."

"They're not at Kagome's though," Yuki sighed.

Miroku responded, "Maybe they're at a love hotel."

"You are an idiot," Sango sighed, "Just an idiot."

"Not everyone is like you," Bankotsu scoffed.

Finally the door swung open to a plump Mexican woman. She glared fiercely at the four teenagers she found at the door.

Yuki, Miroku, Sango and even Bankotsu were thrown off.

"Who the hell are you?!" they cried.

The woman merely glared at them in response, giving them the evil eye.

A very awkward silence followed.

"Maria, who is it?" Mizuko ran over to the door as only a cute little girl could.

"Mizuko, who is this woman?" Sango asked.

Mizuko beamed, "Oba-chan and Oji-chans! This is Maria, she's watches over me when Daddy and Mommy are at school."

"Where _is_ Mommy and Daddy?" Yuki bent down to her level.

She shrugged, "Dunno. Mommy and Daddy never visit Mizuko during school."

Bankotsu frowned, "Then where in the hell could they be?"

"They could have gone to the mall?" Yuki tried.

"They better be at the mall," Bankotsu cursed.

Sango sighed and followed the guys to the mall. She had been walking for some time before stopping abruptly.

"What the hell Sango, hurry your ass up!" Bankotsu thundered.

Sango glared at Miroku who had been lagging behind. "Not until the lech passes me."

"Sango, my dearest, it's just my feet are so tired-"

Bankotsu glared, "Move it Miroku."

"But-"

Yuki sighed, "Just go Miroku."

Miroku begrudgingly moved to the front as Sango stayed at the back.

"You know, we could always just call Yash to find out where he is," Sango suggested.

Bankotsu stopped abruptly. "Hand me your goddamn phone."

Sango smiled as Yuki and Miroku burst into laughter. "Here you go, Bankotsu."

"Shut up, all of you, _I'm on the phone_," Bankotsu snapped. After talking for a couple of minutes, Bankotsu turned around and started walking back the way they had come.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked.

Bankotsu turned and glared, "Back to school."

Sango smiled all the way back until...

"Don't you dare think I forgot that this was your idea," Bankotsu snarled.

Sango laughed, "I wouldn't."

...

"Kagome, can I see you after school for a moment?" was the last thing Kagome heard from Kikyo before fifth period started and here she was waiting for the ex-girlfriend of the boy of her dreams.

"How messed up, am I?" Kagome sighed. She knew Kikyo wouldn't say anything bad like swear at her anything. But still... Kagome was just lucky Inuyasha had a detention today after school.

"Oh good, you're here. I figured you wouldn't even show," Kikyo seemed relieved. "This'll be quick, I wouldn't want to keep you away from wittle Mizuko."

Kagome smiled back at Kikyo.

"I just want to thank you."

"For what?"

"I wish you both the very best."

"What are you talking about?"

"And I know you'll make him happy."

Kagome stared at Kikyo, confused. She had no idea what she was babbling about but she was definitely getting uncomfortable. Kikyo had the sad smile on. "Kikyo is something wrong?"

"I'm just sorry, we couldn't stay together. But I guess it's better this way."

Kagome frowned, "You're not answering any of my questions."

"See you, Kagome, don't be afraid to invite me to the wedding!" Kikyo looked back as she waved and walked.

"Wait stop, what are you talking about?" Kagome cried but Kikyo just kept walking away.

Inuyasha swung open the school doors. "Kagome who are you talking to- " He turned just in time to see a blue SUV ram into his ex-girlfriend.

Kagome stifled a gasp as Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kikyo...?"

* * *

Yep, I did it. I killed her, are you happy now? ARE YOU? _ARE YOU?!_ It's not like I hate her (I'm not evil) or anything, it's just her death moves the plot along...

So...fans...yeah...

Melly Black

Peyton Cummings

Jarri Scythe

Alexissssss

poems2songs

Ashes of the Phoenix

Tsumetai-kaze

whitewolf42346

Tifa Sohma

Airiko-the-Angel13

haji

Khathy

inukag-lover1600

Lady Rini


	24. Chapter 23: She's Gone

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"Kikyo..." Kagome gasped and fell to her knees. Even from where she sat, she could see the blood splatters and Kikyo's motionless body.

"No..." Inuyasha whimpered behind her. "No way..."

"Why..." Kagome's bottom lip trembled. _We were growing so close and..._ All of a sudden Kikyo's –last- words made sense to her. Kikyo was entrusting Inuyasha in her care but..._How can I do that now? How can I help him get through this? W-what will we tell Mizuko? How can I- I just saw someone- _"Oh my god..."

"No..." Inuyasha kept repeating over and over. _I'm having a nightmare. She's not...she wouldn't...she just can't...not now...not like this...not after..._Inuyasha let go of any inhibitions and just started crying aloud.

Kagome felt herself cry too. She was supposed to be helping him get through this but she felt herself fall apart too. _I can't stay strong...not now..._ Part of her wondered why she was sad at all, Kikyo wasn't a friend of hers. They were barely acquaintances...so why was this big sadness growing up inside her.

Inuyasha felt his mind burn her death into his memory. "No…why…is this happening to me again?" _Mommy? Mommy?_ Replaced the scene of Kikyo's death. Inuyasha fell onto his knees and started sobbing bitterly. "Not again…not again…"

Kagome heard Inuyasha's bitter weeps but couldn't move out of her position. _I know I'm supposed to help him. Kikyo…she would want me to but I can't move._

"Guys, I think they're over…" Eriko stopped mid-sentence as she took in the scene. Her best friend was on the ground weeping bitterly and his future girlfriend in a similar position. In the distance, she could see what looked like a dead body with the scent of Kikyo's blood wafting in the air.

"Oh my god," Sango gasped as she followed.

"Holy crap," Bankotsu added.

Yuki merely whimpered as Miroku's face turned solemn.

"I'm so sorry," Eriko choked a sob, "Inuyasha, this must be so…"

"Dude, you can't just sit here and weep about it," Bankotsu managed a soft tone, "First, we need to call the authorities."

Inuyasha and Kagome barely moved.

Bankotsu sighed and pulled out his cell and called the police. He gave as many details as he could which wasn't much more than Kikyo got hit by a car.

The police and ambulance arrived shortly and carried her limp corpse away. The police headed towards the teens to determine exactly what happened.

Inuyasha somehow managed to answer all their questions before they even asked. "A purple SUV, probably a Toyota of some kind with the license plate #4AT3M3 hit her. The driver had long, tangled curly locks and a fair amount of blue eye shadow for a dude." His voice was hollow and cracked from crying but he managed to keep the emotion out of it.

Everyone stared at him; completely shocked that he could remember everything. Kagome was especially surprised, the car had zoomed by so fast, she hardly remembered the colour let alone the license plate.

"I could never forget the man who killed her," Inuyasha seethed.

"Uh…what were those identifiers again?" one of the officers asked.

"A purple SUV, probably a Toyota of some kind with the license plate #4AT3M3 hit her. The driver had long, tangled curly locks and a fair amount of blue eye shadow for a dude," Inuyasha repeated without missing a beat.

"Oh…kay. Um…we'll do the best we can to find the man who did this. I'm sure your…"

"Ex-girlfriend," all the teens informed.

"Your…ex-girlfriend was a lovely person and died before her time. And you have every reason to be upset but remember _we_ are the law. Don't ever –under any circumstances- try and take the law into your own hands," the officer finished.

Inuyasha looked at the officer. "That never even crossed my mind. I'd never ever do anything like that ever, even though you have yet to find my father's murderer or discover the circumstances surrounding my mother's mysterious death and have failed me one many other occasions, I know it's your duty to enforce the law not mine. My mother, before she was taken way before her time most likely under foul play, taught me that much."

"Uh…yeah…" the officers traded guilty looks, "Sorry about that but this time for sure we'll find the driver. Hit and run is a serious offence."

"So is murder," Inuyasha muttered.

The officers shuffled uncomfortably into their police cars and then proceeded to exit the scene.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Eriko asked gently.

Inuyasha merely stared into space.

"The police said they can handle it," Kagome placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You did all you can do which was more than enough, Inuyasha. They'll definitely find him."

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Inuyasha, I kn-know it hurts but eventually everything will just seem okay. Before you even know it, I know because this…this isn't the first time someone has died on me," Kagome continued, "It'll get better, it always does. She's in a better place now."

"But it's not fair…"Inuyasha bit his lip.

Kagome blinked back tears, "It never is but at least she died…happy…"

Inuyasha sucked on his lip but didn't say a word. Tears started to spill out of his amber eyes.

"You know, she-she'll always love you and you'll always…always l-love her, this'll n-never change that," Kagome tried to smile as tears spilled out of her own eyes, "Everything will be okay, I…" her voice choked on a sob, "I p-promise."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his eyes widened at her tears. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded as she ferociously wiped tears away.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her face. "Are you sure?"

Kagome looked up at him and faked a smile, "It's just not…right. She and I…I was the last person she talked to and she wanted to be at my _wedding_. And now…she can't…it hurts. It hurts so much that we was getting so close, she dies." Kagome hoped Inuyasha didn't realize her double meaning.

Eriko felt like she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at Inuyasha. She wanted to scream at Kagome. She wanted to scream at that bastard driver. She wanted to scream at God. She just wanted to scream. _EVERYTHING WAS GOING JUST FINE UNTIL SHE HAD TO GO AND DIE! INUYASHA HASN'T EVEN FULLY RECOVERED FROM THEIR BREAK-UP AND NOW SHE'S DEAD TOO! WTF IS THAT! KIKYO JUST GAVE KAGOME THE OKAY TO GO FOR INUYASHA AND THEN SHE DIES!_(Eriko had managed to eavesdrop on their conversation before Bankotsu so rudely interrupted her). _EVERYTHING WAS JUST GOING OKAY AND NOW SHE'S FREAKING DEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PIECE OF SHIT RIGHT THERE? WHAT IS IT? GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Eriko's chest heaved with her rage. She blinked back tears. "It's just not fair," she whispered at a decibel she hoped Inuyasha couldn't hear. "It's just not fair."

Kagome seemed to be echoing Eriko. "She's not supposed to die now. This isn't supposed to happen, not now. I have too much to do for her to die and…Mizuko? What about Mizuko? It's just not right!"

Inuyasha felt his pain intensify through Kagome's words. He could Eriko's whispering too and Sango and Miroku and even Bankotsu. He felt his anger boil up. "When I see the son of a bitch who did this, I'll freaking kick his ass after I call the police," he hissed, "It's just not right for him to screw up everybody's lives like this. It's just not right for him to just take someone away from people. It's just not right for that bitch to smile as he does it."

Everyone looked up at Inuyasha in surprise.

"I saw him smirking his stupid little head off as he hit her, it was growing wider and wider as he sped away. H-he might've even looked at me…I think he looked at me and laughed," Inuyasha divulged, "It was either me or Kagome but I saw it."

Kagome felt her tears spill over but she clenched her fists. "Are you sure Inuyasha?"

"Positive," he replied.

Bankotsu started to channel his own rage. "If I catch that asshole around here again, I swear…"

"He _will_ pay for what he did," Inuyasha continued, "Even if it's before the police catch his androgynous little ass."

* * *

Yeah.......I think this has at the very most ten chapters left...................maybe.... Oh and can anyone guess who the killer is? A nice prize awaits for the person that does!

Ashes of the Phoenix

for romance

Foxyvixen17

paula

haji

poems2songs

Jarri Scythe

crimsonmoon19

Lady Rini

Sweet-Angel of Love

kittykatybug

Peyton Cummings

dirtdevil76

inukag-lover1600

sexysailor1

singlemist

divinedragonchick

Diamond369

Tsumetai-kaze

JadedFoxFire

Khathy

kazukarin

inugurl94


	25. Chapter 24: Bye, Bye Stepmommy

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Kagome swallowed and placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's arm. She was sure that Kikyo and her now had one thing in common, they did not like the sound of Inuyasha vowing revenge. "We have bigger problems… Mizuko…"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "D-do we have to actually tell her?"

Kagome gasped, "INUYASHA! How could _you_ even say that?"

"But…I don't have the heart to…" Inuyasha clenched at his chest as Mizuko's possible reactions flashed through his mind. His face darkened, "I won't be able to take it…"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha…" She knew he was hurting but what he was asking was ridiculous.

"I mean, Mizuko… Mizuko…" Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Might not even notice Kikyo's gone… not right away…"

Kagome almost felt a rage swell in her. _How can he even say that?!_ _Him of all people!_ "Kikyo is Mizuko's stepmommy. A part of her life, Inuyasha. You can't deny her this kind of information. Besides… don't you think it's easier to tell her now then have this whole wound reopen later Inuyasha…?"

"But… she's… will she even understand?" Inuyasha asked, "It's…" Inuyasha's own memories began forcing themselves up his throat, threatening to burst out, "Children… it's always _painful_ for this kind of stuff to be explained to them… especially when it's a person… a person very close to them…"Inuyasha blinked back tears.

Kagome placed her hand in his, understanding. "Don't worry, we'll be there for her through this whole thing." She managed her best assuring smile, "And I'll be there for you."

Inuyasha gave in, averting his gaze. "Okay…"

…

Mizuko glanced up at her parents and grinned, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Inuyasha didn't even face her, biting his lip and holding it in. Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Mommy has something very important to tell you."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha in confusion, "Mommy?!"

Inuyasha responded by sprinting straight for his room and slamming the door, leaving Kagome to break the horrible news to a very confused little girl.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Mizuko asked, her cobalt orbs glittering with curiosity.

Kagome took in a deep breath. "I'm about to tell you honey." Kagome got down to Mizuko's level. "Um…how can I say this?" Kagome was seriously envious of Inuyasha but all she could say about it was he was very smart about it. And too damn fast.

Mizuko began to sense there was something very wrong. Her eyes that were brimming with curiosity began to twinkle with seriousness. This looming feeling of dread seized her little heart.

"Um…Mizuko…honey…stepmommy…is…" Kagome couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Mizuko implored her mother to finish her sentence with her eyes.

Kagome had been averting her gaze the entire time but when she managed to lock eyes with Mizuko, her sadness overcame her.

"Mommy…?" Mizuko noticed the tears spilling out of her mother's eyes and began to worry. She heard her father creep halfway down the stairs.

Inuyasha was trying really hard to compose himself, to try and smile, to help make this easier for Mizuko but… _"Mommy? Mommy!"_

"Your stepmommy is…" Kagome clutched Mizuko tightly, still unable to finish.

Mizuko couldn't imagine the end of that sentence, she couldn't even begin but her mother's struggle with the words, her fathers quick departure and silent return… the mixed scent of tears in the air…

Kagome's voice barely above a whisper, managed, "She's dead…"

Mizuko's eyes blinked in confusion. "Dead…?" Mizuko didn't… she couldn't grasp…

"She's gone, Mizuko, forever," Inuyasha answered this time.

"Gone…?" Mizuko understood that. "Gone…? Where Daddy… where?" Mizuko struggled to face her father since he seemed to know a lot more than her mother did.

"To…to…" Inuyasha's heart wrenched, "She's just gone…"

Mizuko's eyes widened. "Why?! Why would you she leave Daddy? Why she leave Mizuko?"

Inuyasha looked down, he couldn't even _begin_ to answer that one.

"She had no choice," Kagome sobbed, "Someone… someone took her away from us…"

Mizuko looked between her parents. "Then… we'll get her back…right?" She didn't know why everyone was so sad. They did this kind of stuff in the movies all the time. "Daddy…" She didn't like the way he was acting…

"We can't," Inuyasha managed, his voice hoarse.

"Why?" Mizuko was so frustrated, "If Daddy loves her then why can't we…" Mizuko stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Mizuko honey," Kagome tried to explain again, "She's not just gone… she's dead…"

"What does that mean?!" Mizuko had never been so frustrated in her life. She hated it, absolutely hated it when she didn't understand something. And she hated it more than ever.

"That's what dead is..." Inuyasha couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, "It means someone is gone and can't ever come back no matter what you do…!"

Mizuko screamed, "Why?!" She wasn't understanding that, that was the only thing she wasn't getting.

Kagome couldn't manage anything but soft sobs. She looked at Mizuko sympathetically.

Mizuko frowned, not accepting anything but answers.

"BECAUSE SOMEONE HATES YOU! BECAUSE SOMEONE JUST HATES YOU SO MUCH!" Inuyasha wasn't talking to Mizuko as much as he was to the sky. "BECAUSE SOMEONE JUST ENJOYS YOUR SUFFERING! BECAUSE THERE IS EVIL IN THE WORLD!" Inuyasha turned to Mizuko, not bothering to hide his tears, "because no one's ever supposed to be happy."

Mizuko stared at her father. Tears began to spill out of her own eyes. "But…" Mizuko didn't even know what she was asking. Everything was just going so wrong. So wrong. First Daddy doesn't seem to want to see her and then Daddy gets real upset and now Stepmommy's gone. This isn't what's supposed to be happening. This is nothing like on TV. "Daddy…"

"Mizuko," Kagome rushed to embrace her.

"Mommy…"

Inuyasha walked wordlessly out of the house, just brushing past Kagome.

"Even if she's gone, Mizuko, don't worry," Kagome tried to assure Mizuko, "Everything… everything's going to be alright…"

"But…" Mizuko protested, looking into Kagome's eyes, "If Stepmommy dies, won't Daddy die too?"

* * *

Sorry for more seriousness... hope there wasn't too much teariness...

You know how in movies and tv... etc. when someone dies and the little kid (usually a girl) doesn't quite get it... those scenes always choke me up inside and I guess this was supposed to be sort of like that...

To my faithful reviewers... My laptop's sorry for rebooting and making me lose all my files including the one that had all my reviewers and the ones who guessed right and those who didn't or didn't guess at all. One person though, got it _half_ right.


	26. Chapter 25: He's Not Done

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"But…" Mizuko protested, looking into Kagome's eyes, "If Stepmommy dies, won't Daddy die too?"

Kagome felt her mind blank out.

"_I can't live without you!"_

_Little Kagome dropped her teddy bear. "Mama?"_

_Her mother looked up at her from her father's dead body, face streaked with tears. "You're father…is dead…"_

_Kagome looked up at her mother, not quite fathoming the situation._

"_I just…I don't know how I'm gonna go on without him…" her mother continued and sobbed deeply into his sweater, "How am I supposed to live without you?!"_

"Mommy?" Mizuko asked.

Kagome realized she was crying again and tried to wipe away tears. "I guess…Daddy will die too…"

Mizuko looked forlorn until an idea crossed her mind. "But then Mommy can save Daddy right? Mommy can bring Daddy back to life."

Kagome looked at Mizuko incredulously.

"They do it on TV all the time," Mizuko lit up, "Mommy can save Daddy."

Kagome shook her head, "There's no way that Mommy can save Daddy. O-only Stepmommy can do that…"

"But Stepmommy is gone so only Mommy can save Daddy," Mizuko pouted, "Only Mommy."

Kagome was beginning to find it difficult to reason with Mizuko.

"But Daddy loves Mommy too," Mizuko declared.

Kagome felt herself start to cry all over again.

…

Inuyasha sat in the forest, taking his frustration out on the ground. He was angry and depressed and… There were so many emotions running through him from now and his childhood.

"Kikyo's dead…" He threw a pebble, "It's not fair…" He threw another pebble, "I j-just…I just can't…it's not fair!"

Kikyo's sad smile floated through his mind. "I just miss you so much," he sighed. His ears perked up at a sudden crunching noise. He whirled towards the sound and saw a man with tangled hair and eyeshadow looking up at him. His eyes widened. "You're the...the..."

He smirked up at him, "I guess I was discovered."

Inuyasha felt this rush of rage surge through him. "Y-you...you...!"

He laughed, "Cat got your tongue?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "You killed her!"

He burst into a chesire grin, "About that, it seems you guys remind me of very unpleasant people so I've decided to rid myself of all you. Wouldn't want unpleasant memories lying around, would we?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "W-what are you saying?!"

"Careful, dogs don't belong in trees," the murderer cackled as Inuyasha lost his balance on his branch.

Inuyasha fell off and tried to grab onto the branch with his right arm. _Please, please, please! I c-can't die now, not now!_ A picture of Mizuko and Kagome smiling up at him formed. _Please!_

…

Kagome held Mizuko tight to her chest. _Today was just too much. Why does everyone trust me to save him? Why does everyone think I have a chance with him?! The one he loves is... he loves Kikyo, he's said it time and time again!_

"_But…I thought Daddy weally, weally liked Mommy?"_

"_Because if even a baby can see then maybe you two are truly blind,"_

Kagome winced at the memory. _Mizuko wasn't seeing anything, she was just projecting her television-based stereotypes onto us._

"_And I know you'll make him happy."_

"I'll make him happy? How?" Kagome tried not to scream, "How could I ever make him as happy as you did?!"

Mizuko looked up at her mom, worried, "Mommy?" Kagome looked down into Mizuko's wide cobalt eyes.

"_But then Mommy can save Daddy right? Mommy can bring Daddy back to life."_

"_Only Mommy can save Daddy. Only Mommy."_

Kagome sighed, "I don't know what everyone is talking about! He doesn't love me, he loves..."

Mizuko cocked her to the side. _Is Mommy talking bout Daddy again?_

"_That is why she is marriage material."_

Kagome swallowed hard.

"_Daddy really, really likes stepmommy"_

Kagome shook her head. "No, no he doesn't! He-"

"_But he loves Stepmommy, see?"_

"Exactly," Kagome whispered, remembering her own voice.

"_I said it before and I still mean it, I love you Kikyo, you,"_

Kagome clenched her teeth.

"_like I said before, I love you Kikyo with all my heart."_

She shut her eyes tightly.

"_You love her after all,"_

"Enough," she whispered harshly.

"_I don't want her to leave me," _

"Enough!" she cried.

"_I love her so much," _

"Just make it stop!" she was breathing heavily now.

"_Kikyo, my Kikyo"_

"I know, I know!" Kagome seemed to ignore Mizuko's worried pleas.

"_For the only person that matters..."_

"No more..." she started to weep, "No more!"

"_Daddy loves her"_

"I know! J-just stop!" Kagome cried.

"_If Stepmommy dies, won't Daddy die too?"_

"JUST SHUT U-"

"MOMMY!" The sound of Mizuko's sobs snapped Kagome out of it. Mizuko looked up at her mother with tear filled eyes, "Mommy, you're scaring me."

Kagome's eyes widened and then her expression softened. "Sorry, it's just... I'm better now."

Mizuko looked away from her mother's face. "It's Daddy, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Kagome was taken aback.

Mizuko looked up at Kagome with an empathetic expression. "He's giving you the bad hurt again."

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered.

_Kagome sighed, "But Stepmommy doesn't know that. Right now, she won't even let Daddy explain. And that makes Daddy hurt right here." Kagome pointed at her heart._

"_Is it a really bad hurt?" Mizuko inquired._

_Kagome gulped, "Yeah, it hurts Daddy a lot."_

"_Is it because he wuvs her?" Mizuko wondered, looking at her feet. Instead of an answer she heard soft sniffling. Mizuko looked up to find Kagome crying. "Mommy?"_

_Kagome tried fruitlessly to wipe her tears away. "I'm fine…"_

"_Why are you crying, Mommy?" Mizuko asked, worried._

_Kagome sobbed softly, "I don't know…"_

_Mizuko swallowed, not sure whether to ask her next question. "Um…does Mommy ever get that bad hurting right here?" Mizuko mimed Kagome's gesture earlier of pointing at her heart._

_Kagome blinked tears away. "Yeah, sometimes."_

_Mizuko was really scared to ask her next question but she fought back her trepidation. "Is…is it because of Daddy?"_

"I never said that he-" Kagome tried to deny it.

Mizuko's gaze went downcast, "Mommy, you don't need to."

"Mizuko since when have you-"

Mizuko looked up and managed a fake smile, "Because Mommy loves Daddy right?"

"_Yeah, Daddy likes Mommy and Mommy likes Daddy._"

"_I miss you, Inuyasha. I really do."_

"_I love you," _

Kagome's eyes widened, she gulped and nodded. "I do, I love him so much."

"When Daddy's not happy neither is Mommy, right?" Mizuko asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Mommy?" Mizuko asked.

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"Tell him," Mizuko declared as the wind blared through the open window.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What? Wait, Mizuko, lemme close the window first. I forgot there was gonna be a storm today." Kagome placed Mizuko onto her bed and went to go close the window.

Kagome reached up to shut the window and her heart stopped. He smirked as the rain poured and lightning flashed. She stood frozen. Mizuko whimpered when the thunder roared.

* * *

Was there too many flashbacks? Sorry about that...well um...a double update!


	27. Chapter 26: I'll Protect You

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Inuyasha dripped onto his living room carpet, having only regained consciousness moments ago. He was just glad he had survived.

_Inuyasha fell off and tried to grab onto the branch with his right arm. _Please, please, please! I c-can't die now, not now! _A picture of Mizuko and Kagome smiling up at him formed. _Please! _Inuyasha's eyes widened as his arm merely grazed the branch. _No! _His arm swung rapidly to catch unto something, anything. _Yes! _His hand had managed to clutch onto a lower branch. Holding tight, he tried to pull himself up. _

_Crack. _

_Inuyasha felt his eyes widen again in horror. Crack. His breathing sped up as his mind screamed no as loud as it could. _

_Crack. _

"_Please," he pleaded to the heavens, "Pleast, just this once." Crack. Tears started to form as the realization that there would be no help from above dawned on him. _

_Crack. _

_Images of his friends flashed in his mind. Mizuko. His Aunt. "I can't, not now!"_

_Crack._

_Images of Kikyo, his mother. "Not yet..."_

_Crack._

"_Pl-"_

_SNAP!_

"_NOOOO!"_

The vivid memory of the branch snapping clutched Inuyasha's heart, refusing to let go. His hand flew to head, where a small lump could be found, a leftover from the collosion against a rock. He sighed, "It's a miracle I'm even alive right now."

Thunder blared as Inuyasha headed for his favourite seat. "I just wanna lie down, believe it or not." His butt was mere inches from the cushion when his phone rang. "Damn it, what is it this time?" he snapped.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered, "Kagome?"

"I-I saw him!"

"Saw who?" Inuyasha pressed, hearing the distress in her voice.

"Kikyo's murderer!"

Inuyasha's throat went dry as Kagome began to break down.

"H-he was on my lawn, st-staring up at me through the storm," she sobbed, "I-I think he mouthed the words 'you're next'!"

Those words made Inuyasha's blood run cold. _Hmph, I guess he figured I was done for._

"I'm so scared," Kagome breathed as Mizuko's soft sobs filled the background.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "Don't worry and don't move, I'll be right there."

"Kay," Kagome managed before the phone clicked.

Inuyasha was on the edge of Kagome's window merely seconds later. He stepped into her room to find her hugging Mizuko tightly in the corner, shaking. He sighed and walked towards them, causing Kagome to look up. Putting Mizuko down, she ran and hugged him.

"I was so scared!" she clutched his shirt tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around and told her it was gonna be okay. He looked at little Mizuko still in the corner, her shivers escalating every time the thunder boomed. He took a step towards her, Kagome still attached. "Don't worry Mizuko, Daddy's here."

Mizuko looked up at him with tearful eyes. Almost mimicking her mother she held onto his leg and sobbed into it, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! So scary! Too loud!"

Inuyasha clutched both Kagome and Mizuko tightly, picking Mizuko up off the floor. "Don't worry, I'll protect you both." Kagome and Mizuko merely cried into his chest.

...

Mrs. Higurashi gingerly opened the door to find her daughter's bed empty. She turned to the corner and saw Kagome and Mizuko snuggled safely in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled sweetly, "What a picture." She closed the door quietly just before Inuyasha stirred awake.

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eyes, accidentally waking Kagome as well. She looked up at him with eyes still red from crying. "Morning," she greeted with a weak voice.

"Morning," Inuyasha hugged her tightly again, startling her. "I'll protect you."

Kagome felt her heart synchronize with his and a smile spread on her face. "I know you will."

Suddenly the two of them turned to the still sleeping Mizuko. She slept like a little angel. Kagome had never felt happier in her life. She found her new favourite place, in Inuyasha's arms. Even if the only reason she was there was because of him. Kagome tried not to cry as the memory struck her again. _You're next._ Was he trying to kill them all? She looked up at Inuyasha, frightened all over again.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's frightened expression and held her tightly. He looked over her shoulder at the now waking Mizuko.

Mizuko smiled up at him with a wide grin. "Daddy!" Her deep blue eyes seemingly grinning with her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Then he smiled back at her, "Mizuko, how would you like to come to school with Mommy and Daddy?"

Mizuko lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really, can I?"

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. "What? Inuyasha, how can we-"

"I can't leave any of you out of my sight anymore, Kagome," Inuyasha answered, "I wasn't gonna tell you but yesterday, I think he tried to kill me..."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "H-he tried to...?" Inuyasha merely nodded.

Mizuko looked at her parents impatiently. Was she gonna be able to go to school with them or not? "Daddy," she pouted.

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to Mizuko suddenly.

"I wanna come to school with you and Mommy!" Mizuko declared.

Inuyasha smiled, "Well then, let's all get ready for school!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, still filled with doubt. She bit her lip as Inuyasha picked up and started to play with Mizuko. Inuyasha looked at her pleadingly.

Kagome sighed, "Come on, Mizuko, us girls have to get ready for school. That's Daddy's cue to leave."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped out of Kagome's window and headed home.

Mizuko giggled as Kagome changed her but Kagome couldn't help but feel uneasy now that she was away from Inuyasha.

* * *

Some good InuKag in that one, right my peoples?

Music's Dancing Freak  
xoxaznbooxox  
peanuts5889  
I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE  
Lindsay Cullen01  
leshamarieinuyasha  
InuKaguFan  
ann  
kazukarin  
Diamond369  
xXMiaInoriXx (BTW 3)  
claudia123  
Mzginger994

AND GOOD DAY!!!


	28. Chapter 27: School House Rock

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Eriko stared at Mizuko, snuggled tightly in Inuyasha's arms. "What're you gonna do with her?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Mizuko looked up at her with identical expressions of surprise. It was the cutest thing Eriko had ever seen.

"I-I mean, you aren't possibly thinking of bring her to school with you?" Eriko pressed.

Inuyasha looked down at Mizuko who preceded to look up at him. "Why not?"

"Well there are rules against this kinda thing, aren't there?" Eriko explained.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Not really. I checked. Also, this is an emergency."

"An emergency?" Eriko wondered and caught Kagome's darkened expression. She also happened to just notice how Kagome was clinging on to Inuyasha's shirt tightly.

"The murderer paid both of us a visit yesterday," Inuyasha answered, "Trying to kill me and merely telling Kagome, she's next. He told me that us kids reminded him of some unpleasant people. I'm not sure if that includes all of us but I'm pretty sure that Mizuko's not safe anymore."

Mizuko began playing with his forelocks.

"I don't think I'd be able to concentrate in class unless I could see Mizuko," Inuyasha announced, "And Kagome for that matter."

Usually Eriko would take this as a chance to make a comment but even she caught onto the mood.

"Kagome's really frightened by all this," Inuyasha looked at Kagome to add emphasis. He shifted Mizuko so he could hold her with only one hand and reached around Kagome.

Kagome was startled by this sudden movement but relieved she could feel Inuyasha's warmth once again. She smiled at him thankfully and he merely nodded in response. _I really do love him._Kagome sighed. _Even if he does still love Kikyo._

Eriko swallowed to keep herself from crying out in excitement at the picture. It was like something out of her dreams. Perfection.

When the trio joined up with the rest of the gang, Bankotsu instantly rose an eyebrow.

"It's an emergency," Inuyasha answered, "Her murderer is trying to knock us off one by one."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed, "What makes you think that?"

"The murderer told him himself," Eriko whispered, "And basically told Kagome the same."

Sango gasped, "Have you guys told the police?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's expressions showed that that was a negative.

"Fine," Bankotsu snapped, "I don't see why I have to do everything."

Inuyasha looked down at Mizuko, "Wait, don't."

Bankotsu glared, "What do you mean 'don't'?"

Miroku nodded, "Your lives are in danger. We can't just not tell the police!"

Mizuko smiled up at her father, still playing with his hair.

He held her tight. "Mizuko isn't quite aware of the situation. Bringing the police into this would confuse her and they might force us to relocate or something. It...it might just be too much for her to handle. I'm just doing this with Mizuko's best interests at heart." He turned and looked at Kagome. "Besides, I think I can protect these two just fine by myself."

Bankotsu sighed in resignation and hung up just as the operator answered. "I hope you're right."

Eriko looked at her best friend, "If you're protecting them, who's protecting you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked in response, "Who says I need protection?"

Kagome looked up at him worriedly. She bit her lip. She just didn't like the sound of that at all. And, judging by the look on everyone else's face, she wasn't the only one.

…

"What a cute little girl!" Midori squealed the moment her eyes were set on little Mizuko.

Inuyasha instinctively hugged her protectively. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Is she your cousin?" Midori asked, wide blue eyes looking up at him as her blonde hair flew back.

Inuyasha instantly covered Mizuko's mouth as Kagome answered nervously, "Not really...she's well...sorta adopted..."

Midori cocked her head to the side. "Your sister...?"

"Well...she thinks she's my...daughter..." Inuyasha answered and the class, waiting for the teacher, gasped.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Mine...too..."

Midori glared at Kagome, "So what, you two going out?"

"NO!" they both blurted.

Inuyasha's hand was still placed over Mizuko's mouth as she started her favourite game of play with Daddy's hair. Inuyasha, having gotten used to it, continued to talk, "See...it just sorta happened okay."

The class seemed unconvinced but let it go. After mere seconds of watching Mizuko play with Inuyasha's hair, the girls squealed, "So cute!"

Inuyasha scowled and, removing his hand from Mizuko's mouth, handed her to Kagome.

"Meh!" Mizuko whined, reaching for Inuyasha, "Daddy!"

"AAAAWWW!"

Kagome giggled as she held Mizuko close. "Daddy doesn't wanna play anymore, kay?"

Mizuko looked up at Kagome and pouted, "Fine."

"KAWAII!"

"But Mommy will play with you," Kagome grinned.

Mizuko lit up, "Yay Mommy!" She turned to Inuyasha and blew a raspberry, "Mommy's way more fun than Daddy."

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Daddy doesn't really care."

Mizuko folded her arms, "Mizuko likes Mommy better than Daddy."

Inuyasha turned to Mizuko and rose an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Mizuko nodded vigorously.

Inuyasha shrugged and turned away, "Then I guess Mizuko can just stay with Mommy forever and never see Daddy again." He looked over his shoulder, "Mizuko won't miss Daddy because she has Mommy."

Mizuko's eyes widened in horror. She looked up at Kagome. "D-daddy's not really leaving forever, is he?"

Kagome sighed and glared at Inuyasha, "Don't even joke like that with Mizuko.€"

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, "Who said I was joking?"

Mizuko burst out into tears. Kagome tried to to mollify her while glaring at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, tell her that you're not leaving."

"But she likes you better than me, she probably wants me to go," Inuyasha would not let this go.

Mizuko shook her head, "Mizuko didn't mean it! Mizuko doesn't like Mommy better than Daddy! Daddy don't go!"

Inuyasha tried not to laugh as he gently took Mizuko away from Kagome. "Then I guess I won't leave after all."

"Really?" Mizuko began to wipe away her tears.

Inuyasha nodded, ruffling her hair, "Really, Daddy would never leave you, okay?"

Mizuko hugged him tightly, "Mizuko loves Daddy lots."

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"

Inuyasha's face went deep crimson as her remembered that he was at school. Suddenly he wanted to bang his head against something hard.

Kagome laughed and he just glared in response.

"Oh!" Mizuko lit up like only a child could and added, "If Daddy left, Mommy would be very sad."

Kagome's eyes widened as the class 'aww'ed once again, Eriko especially loud. Inuyasha merely smirked in response.

"She'd get the-" Mizuko's voice was muffled as Kagome quickly grabbed Mizuko and made shushing sounds. Mizuko looked up at her and giggled.

Kagome cast a small glance at Inuyasha, wondering if he had actually gotten what Mizuko meant. She sighed in relief as he seemed to have not paid much attention to it. _He probably figured it was something she had decided for herself or something...something she had learned on TV._

"Alright class, let's get down to- who the hell is that?" their teacher walked in and stopped and stared at the little girl nestled in Kagome's arms.

Mizuko looked at the teacher with mild interest.

"Um...this is Mizuko, she would very much like to learn 10th grade mathematics. Right, Mizuko?" Inuyasha answered.

Mizuko looked at her Daddy and nodded. "Mizuko very much wanna learn mad-eh-math-iks!"

"AAAAAWWW!" the class cooed.

The teacher snorted unimpressed.

"Maybe then Mizuko could help Mommy understand," Inuyasha laughed.

Mizuko giggled as Kagome glared, "Not funny at all, Inuyasha."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied then turned to the teacher, "She'll be very good, honest."

Mizuko nodded, "Mizuko will be good. Very good."

"Please," both Inuyasha and Mizuko flattened their ears and begged with identical expressions.

Kagome joined in their chorus as did the rest of the class.

"I can't leave her at home anymore," Inuyasha added sadly.

The teacher was thrown back, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine," he relented, "But she better behave."

Mizuko grinned.

* * *

Well...whaddya think? Well there's another chapter! Yay double updates!


	29. Chapter 28: Frazzled Minds

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Mizuko did behave herself but managed to distract the class anyways and some of the teachers. Their english teacher had asked her twice to answer questions.

It was lunch time now and Inuyasha was getting a little tired of all the attention. "Can you just leave her _alone_ now? Gawd, she's just a little girl, acting like you've never seen one of those before."

Mizuko giggled, "Daddy's funny."

"I know," Inuyasha answered as the girls had one more 'kawaii' then walked away a little peeved.

Sango sighed, "That was quite a show this morning."

"Lots of feel good family moments there," Bankotsu sneered.

Inuyasha glared, "Shut up."

"Daddy, Daddy, let's play!" Mizuko cried.

Inuyasha groaned, "Can't you play with Mommy? Daddy's hungry."

Mizuko turned to Kagome hopefully.

"Aren't you hungry Mizuko?" Kagome asked.

Mizuko sighed, giving up. "Fine."

Kagome pulled out her bag filled with stuff for Mizuko, as she searched for something for Mizuko, Inuyasha asked, "Do you have anything in there for me? Cuz anything would be better than this," he gestured to the neon green slop that was trying to pass as food.

Kagome held up some baby food, "Will this do?"

"_Anything_ would be better than this," he replied and grabbed for it.

Kagome watched incredulously as he opened it up and pulled out a spoon. "I was joking you know."

He looked up with a spoonful in his mouth, "So?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and began to feed Mizuko some.

"You know, she can probably eat solid food now," Yuki declared, "She's got her teeth and everything."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him. "Oh yeah..."

"And you should probaby start teaching her to eat by herself too," Miroku added, "And potty train her."

They stared at him with identical expressions. "Oh yeah..."

Sweatdrops all around...sweatdrops all around.

Mizuko giggled, "Mommy and Daddy are funny!"

...

Mrs. Higurashi stared on with interest as Kagome dragged a suitcase down the stairs. Inuyasha stood at the door, impatiently, "You live right next door, I don't see what the point of this is."

Kagome grunted, "This'll be easier than going back and forth."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and after moments of watching her struggle, he walked over and easily picked up and headed outside.

Kagome smirked victoriously and picked up Mizuko off of the floor. "See, told ya Daddy would end up doing it."

Mizuko giggled.

Just before the two walked out of the Higurashi home, Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Um...what's going on?"

"Um..." Kagome wasn't sure how to explain it quite right.

Inuyasha poked his head around the door frame, "Are you coming or what?"

Kagome cast him a glance and instantly got was going on.

"I thought you told your mom already," Inuyasha snorted, "Liar."

Kagome ignored him, "Mom...see...you know how Inuyasha's sorta watching over me and Mizuko since what happened last night...well...I figured it'd be easier if we were together more often...you know. So I suggested I stay at...his...uhm...house...is that okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowlingly, nodding. As the two teens and their toddler stepped out, somethign dawned on her. "Inuyasha."

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Careful, he doesn't just go away," she smiled sadly.

Inuyasha's eyes furrowed in confusion then he nodded, "Okay."

As the stepped into his home, Inuyasha asked, "Why my house again? I mean, wouldn't it be better if it was at your house? Er...for...uhm...obvious reasons."

Kagome smiled, blushing slightly, "We have Mizuko here and I just feel safer here." She looked around at all the pictures of Inuyasha and the pure Inuyasha-ness all over the place. She smiled at him, "Besides, I trust you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his face went deep scarlet.

"You're my protector, afterall," she beamed.

Inuyasha swallowed, "Y-yeah...and...uh...TELEVISION! Let's t-turn o...er...switch on the television."

Kagome and Mizuko giggled as Inuyasha awkwardly turned o...er..._switched_ on the television. "I-I don't know what's so funny."

"You are Daddy!" Mizuko laughed.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Inuyasha announced eager to get away from this situation.

"Don't!" Kagome cried before she could stop herself, "Er...d-don't go too far away..." Her face went even redder as she realized that didn't help much. "Y-you can't protect us if we are out of your sight..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm going to the kitchen. I can watch you guys from there."

"Oh..." Kagome replied. _I shoulda said something else to make him stay. I mean he's not that far away but I want him -er- I'd like him -er...er....er...GAH! This was a bad idea...this was a bad idea...this was a bad idea...this was a bad idea...this was-_

"Mommy? You're making funny faces again," Mizuko giggled staring up at her mother.

Kagome's hand flew to her crimson visage. "I-I am?"

"Like this!" Mizuko imitated her mother's wide eyes and frantic hand waving.

Kagome suddenly felt that Mizuko was not cute. Not cute at all.

"BOOM! ZOOM! KAZAM!" the TV cut in really loudly and Mizuko's attention was turned away from her mother and back at the cartoon.

Inuyasha, however, sat leaning against the kitchen wall. "I do not like Kagome that way so why am I worrying. I mean, she's...Mizuko's even...even though I'm a guy and all..."

"_I trust you."_

"Why?" Inuyasha answered and something struck him, "And I'm talking to myself...again. This is why I hate Kagome. She always gets me talking to myself. Because when I...think...about...her...I get confused? Argh!" he slammed his head against the wall. "Eriko's probably right. I am dense. I am very dense when it comes to this kinda stuff."

* * *

Actually I might update again? Triple update? Quadruple update? Who knows? Isn't this exciting?!

kazukarin

xoxaznbooxox

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

poohbearlover95

claudia123

snowfox8

Katnick88

Under The Blackened Sky

samy

Koshii

HorseGirl291

Diamond369

xXMiaInoriXx

trekker4life

for romance

Island Heart

poems2songs

Kitkatka101

inukag-lover1600

leshamarieinuyasha

Wah...I missed being popular!


	30. Chapter 29: Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Inuyasha's ears perked as the a sudden chill filled the room. He reluctantly opened his eyes and tried to not shift his arms. He looked down at the sweet slumbering Kagome in his arms and his little angel Mizuko in hers.

"What a sight," a voice remarked, "Moved on already?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he blushed, "N-no this was her idea and..._wait_." Inuyasha looked up to find a man with tangled locks and blue eyeshadow sneering at him. "What are you doing here?" he seethed.

He laughed, "And here I thought you were dead."

"It takes more than falling out of a tree to kill me," Inuyasha remarked, "I practically live in them."

The man smirked, "And I assume you're gonna stop me from killing her."

"At least you're not a complete idiot," Inuyasha glared.

Inuyasha carefully moved his arms from around Kagome. He quickly took off his shirt and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't wake.

"Wouldn't it just be better if you let them die?" the man asked, "And saved yourself?"

Inuyasha looked at the man incredulously, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why risk your life protecting them?" the man repeated.

"B-because," Inuyasha cast a glance at the two sleeping peacefully, "Because I'd gladly sacrifice my life for the people I love!"

The man's eyes widened and he broke into a malevolent smile, "Oh really? Isn't that familiar? You really do remind me of unpleasant people."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Like Father like son," the man answered cryptically.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Inuyasha cried.

"Hmm, like to know the name of the man who takes your life?" he replied.

"No, I'd like to know the name of the man who took her life," Inuyasha answered, gritting his teeth, "Before I kill him." Inuyasha lounged at the intruder, claws ready.

The man dodged and pulled out a pocket knife. "Hmm, what happened to letting the cops do their job?"

Inuyasha seethed, "Just shut up."

He smirked and jabbed at Inuyasha with knife, grazing his side.

Inuyasha clutched his side. "Grr..." he launched a punch and managed a hit.

The man rubbed his face where Inuyasha had hit. He glanced at the full moon high in the sky. "Guess, it's my curfew. See ya later, Inuyasha." He jumped from the window.

Inuyasha pulled his head out the window. "Come back here bastard!"

"Naraku, not bastard," his cackles echoed from all around.

Inuyasha sat on the ground and glanced at Kagome and Mizuko, clutching his side. "Dammit."

Kagome's eyes opened a little. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her suddenly, "Just went to close the window."

Kagome nodded but as her eyes began to close she noticed his hand clutching his side. _Is that blood?_

...

"_I'd gladly sacrifice my life for the people I love!"_

Inuyasha sighed. _I can't believe I said that._ He looked at Kagome who feeding Mizuko in front of the television. _D-does that mean that I...?_

"Daddy?" Mizuko tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha smiled sadly, "I was just thinking of my old man."

"Daddy's....Daddy?" Mizuko asked as Kagome handed her over to Inuyasha.

_He's thinking of his father?_ Kagome tilted her head. _That's unusual...he doesn't normally think of him._ Suddenly concern began to swell up in her. _W-what brought this on? Did something really happen last night? _She remembered seeing the blood leaking from between his fingers.

"Yeah, you know if not for him, your Daddy wouldn't even be around," Inuyasha continued.

Mizuko tilted her head as she tried to imagine her grandpa. "Why?"

"_Mama, what happened to Papa? How comes I nevers got to see him?"_

_Izayoi looked down at her son, sadly, "Because he had to go and be a hero."_

_Inuyasha's eyes went wide with delight. "A hero? My papa was a hero?!"_

"_Yeah, that's right honey," Izayoi beamed, "He protected you and me and saved us from a very bad man."_

"Apparently, this bad man came after me and my Mama," Inuyasha answered, "But my old man came in and saved us. You know he said something really cool then."

"What he say?" Mizuko was bouncing up and down on his knee.

"_He stood in front of us like a samurai."_

"_A samurai?" Inuyasha gasped._

_Izayoi nodded, "And said-"_

"I'd gladly sacrifice my life for the ones I love," Inuyasha replied.

"_See, your father loved us very much."_

"_He did?"_

_Izayoi held her son close to shield his eyes from her tears. "He loved us to death."_

"Daddy?" Mizuko asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," he swallowed.

Kagome's throat had gone dry. "Yash, w-what made you think of that?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He swallowed again. "I said that myself. It just reminded someone of my Dad and I just remembered why."

_Something did happen last night. _Kagome concluded. Her eyes fell to where the wound would be. _Did he manage to treat it properly? H-how deep was it? What happened while I was asleep?_

"_Who says I need protection?"_

Kagome suddenly felt guilty. _Liar._

"Daddy, whatever happened to your Daddy?" Mizuko asked.

Inuyasha swallowed, "He proved that he meant it. Mizuko, he died."

Mizuko's eyes widened. _Just like Stepmommy?_

"But he died to protect me...and my mother," Inuyasha added, smiling again.

_What happened to Daddy's Mommy then?_ Mizuko wondered but asked, "Would Daddy s-sacerfyce his life for Mizuko and Mommy."

"Yeah, actually I would," Inuyasha replied without hesitation.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She put her fist to her chest and clutched at her now pounding heart.

"Don't!" Mizuko cried surprising them both, "Daddy don't. If Daddy d-died...if Daddy went away forever like Stepmommy, Mommy and Mizuko would be very sad. Mizuko doesn't wanna Daddy to d-die!" Mizuko was sobbing now, he had made her cry.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and found she had a solemn expression. _They're overreacting for god's sake._ "Just because I would, doesn't mean I'm planning to."

"_Even though Papa's a hero, I wish he was here."_

"_Me, too." _

_Inuyasha looked up to find his mother fruitlessly wiping away tears. "Mama?"_

"I know what it's like to have a loved one sacrifice themselves for you, remember?" Inuyasha added, having trouble keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

Mizuko stopped crying but she didn't seem completely convinced.

Kagome tried to blink away tears. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"You _better_ not do something stupid," she snapped, "Or I won't forgive you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome incredulously. _What's up with her?_

_"I love you," _

Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose sensed salt water. He looked down at Mizuko who had completely stopped crying. "Kagome?" He saw the tears streaming down her face. "Why are you crying?"

"Allergies," Kagome kept her face downcast and tried to wipe away the tears.

Inuyasha sighed. _This whole situation has got everything all fucked up._

* * *

Sorry for the profanity at the end. BTW, to clear up Mrs. Higurashi's comment, she was talking about Naraku. Everyone clear? Good!

Now on with the reviewers!

poems2songs

chibi-shishi

Tsumetai-kaze

Diamond369

Pink Priestess

accident prone

leshamarieinuyasha

kazukarin


	31. Chapter 30: I'm Important to Him

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

A blushing Kagome sat in front of the door to the boys change room with Mizuko snuggled within her arms. She felt embarrassed waiting for Inuyasha out here because she could hear everything that they were saying in there. Also, people had begun to notice that Kagome and Inuyasha were nearly inseparable and, without understanding the situation, jumped to the conclusions that they were going out despite her constant denials. So, as she sat there waiting, people walking by would make jokes _ever so casually_ and embarrassing her further.

She also sat bored. Her discomfort at not having Inuyasha around had caused her to change at almost lightning speeds so she had been waiting for a reasonable amount of time. So had Mizuko, who had now fallen asleep. Kagome began to tap her feet impatiently, drowning out the sounds of boys talking about the hottest girls in school _and_ why when something caught her ear.

"Inuyasha, what the hell is up with you and my woman?" Kouga snapped, "People are saying you two are going out!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There is nothing between me and Ayame. I don't know which people are-"

"I meant you and _Kagome_," Kouga seethed.

"Oh," Inuyasha replied, "Then don't expect me to realize that you've confused reality with your delusions."

Kouga took in a deep angry breath. "Answer the damn question. Why the hell are you and Kagome together all the freaking time?"

Inuyasha gave Kouga a look. He sighed, "You know how Kikyo..._died_...recently...well it wasn't an accident. And the person who _killed_ her is now targeting me and Kagome. So I'm protecting her," Inuyasha sighed again, "That's all it is."

Kagome felt her heart sink at his last words. _That's all it is._ Kagome sucked on her lip. _I guess he'd die for just anyone wouldn't he? Or maybe we're...just...friends..._ Her mind echoed the words she had been repeating the entire day. Her mood dampened significantly.

"I've got one question for you, Taisho," Kouga replied haughtily, "Before I can accept you as my gir- fine, Kagome's- protector."

"Shoot," Inuyasha replied, "It's not like I care either way. I'm not asking for anyone's permission. I'm gonna protect her regardless of the rest of the world."

Kagome's eyes widened as her heart pounded. _I'm gonna protect her regardless of the rest of the world._ She twirled the words in her mind over and over. And she couldn't interpret them in any other way than a positive one. A smile spread across her blushing face. "He's gonna protect me regardless of the rest of the world. The rest of the world can't stop him from protecting me. He couldn't care less about the rest of the world. My safety is all that matters."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Are you protecting Kagome because of Kagome or because of Kikyo?"

"What?" Inuyasha replied as Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She never factored that in as a possibility.

Kouga turned to him dead serious, "You heard me man. Are you protecting her because of Kikyo?"

"That doesn't even make sense," Inuyasha remarked, rather defensively which made the words he had ushered before turn into to poison in Kagome mind.

"I mean, are you only protecting her because you feel guilty for not protecting Kikyo? Is Kagome some sort of substitute for Kikyo? Are you trying to use Kagome to make yourself feel better about Kikyo? Are you using this as an opportunity ti make it up to Kikyo? To prove yourself capable of protecting someone so you no longer feel guilty about Kikyo's death? How many more ways can I say it man?" Kouga remarked.

"That's stupid," Inuyasha snapped, "And it wouldn't work. If I prove that I can protect someone that'd only make me feel worse about Kikyo. I mean, if I can save Kagome why couldn't I save Kikyo sorta thing. And of course, in a way, I'm protecting Kagome because of Kikyo. I don't want anyone else to die. I don't wanna lose any more people."

"So this has nothing to do with Kagome and everything to do with you?" Kouga replied.

Kagome felt herself hang onto every word as her heart sunk deeper into depression.

"That's not true," Inuyasha remarked rather curtly, "I'm protecting Kagome because of Kagome or else any girl would do. I _care_ about Kagome so I am going to keep her safe so that I won't have to face the day where I can never see her again, not before I'm ready."

Kouga rose an eyebrow as a blush flooded onto Inuyasha's cheeks.

"S-she's important to me," Inuyasha continued, "I mean, when I decided to protect her, I didn't once think of Kikyo. Kagome is a very precious person to me and I don't ever want to see her like she was the night she first saw the murder. No Kikyos about it. Just Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart just begin to drown out the words but she could make them out. Her cheeks felt hot but her body burned with joy. _I'm important to him. I'm precious to him. He cares about me._

"So you wanna protect your friend," Kouga began.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not just my friend. She's my special person." He ignored the blush that had intensified with that sentence and keep his expression relatively solemn.

"So you are going out with my woman?" Kouga glared.

"No..." Inuyasha answered, "Kagome and I aren't a couple. Speaking of Kagome, she's probably waiting for me, fleabag!"

"Muttface! You keep your hands off of my woman!"

"Don't worry, I won't touch Ayame," Inuyasha opened the change room door. "Have you been waiting long?"

Kagome's face was red and hot but she shook her head. "N-not really."

"You got a fever?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Kagome shook her head again. "N-not really."

Inuyasha smiled, "That's good."

* * *

Sorry for the...three day wait? Here's another double update...at least for the time being...I might go triple, have to even up those numbers!


	32. Chapter 31: Make Your Move

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

As Kagome, Inuyasha and Mizuko finally entered the cafeteria, Kagome's three friend swarmed them. "Can we borrow Kagome for a bit?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Stay where I can see you."

The three friend giggled as Kagome put Mizuko in Inuyasha's arm and smiled apologetically. As Inuyasha joined the gang, Kagome went to sit with her friends a couple of tables away. Just far enough that Inuyasha would not be able to hear their conversation.

"Kagome," Eri whispered excitedly, "We think you should make your move now!"

"What?" Kagome asked, "What are you three talking about?"

"What do you mean what are we talking about?" Yuka cried, drawing attention temporarily.

Kagome whispered harshly, "I mean, _what are you talking about_?"

"We're thinking you should confess to Inuyasha," Ayumi announced rather matter-of-factly.

Kagome found her face heat up as everyone, including the topic of their conversation, were staring at them. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Kagome cried, completely embarrassed.

"Sorry," Ayumi whispered, "We're thinking you should confess to Inuyasha."

Kagome glared, "You didn't have to repeat yourself, I as well as **everyone** **else** in the cafeteria, heard you the _first_ time."

"Sheesh, I said sorry," Ayumi muttered.

"All anti-Ayumi thoughts aside," Yuka cut in, "You really should tell him how you feel."

Eri nodded, "Now's the perfect time."

"No Kikyo," Ayumi chirped.

"You guys have been spending all your time together," Yuka added.

Eri beamed at Mizuko, a couple of tables over, "And Mizuko has managed to bring you two closer together."

"There's no reason for him to reject you since we can tell he feels the same," the three chorused.

Kagome blushed deeply, "What makes you think I even like him, let alone that he likes me?"

"Mizuko told us!" The three chorused, "And she gave us specific evidence and we've seen some proof ourselves. All the two of you need is a little push and instant couple!"

"Just add water!" Ayumi joked.

Kagome glared, "Well you guys are wrong."

"You don't like him?" the three were incredulous, how could she _still_ be in denial?

"No...now _isn't_ the right time," Kagome sighed, "Just because there's no Kikyo doesn't mean he's over her." Kagome tried to push the change room conversation out of her mind as these new thoughts dug doubt in her heart. "I've noticed he's tried to avoid talking about her. I mean, he doesn't ever really talk about her at all, even in the midst of our current situation. He hasn't been to her grave since the funeral which he left pretty early. I think that it's still too early for him to be in a relationship."

"Even though she's been dead for like weeks now?" Eri retorted.

Kagome nodded, "You didn't see him after they broke up. He's most likely nowhere near over her death. It might take months or even years before he's ready."

"Years? Months?" the three cried, rather loudly, for the third time attracting attention.

Kagome sighed, "I'm at least gonna wait until this whole murderer thing is out of the way."

Her three friends traded cautious glances.

"What?" Kagome asked, feeling left out of the circle.

"Um..." Eri began, "We were thinking well...you should live in the moment...err...that is, you should confess before it's too late..."

"Too late?" Kagome repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Well...Ki-Kikyo's death was real sudden and um..." Ayumi tried as gently as she could.

"You never know what'll happen, what if this murderer gets you or Inuyasha," Yuka finished carefully, "It would suck if either or even both of you d-died without knowing how the other really felt."

Kagome blinked.

"_Who says I need protection?"_

"_I'd gladly sacrifice my life for the ones I love," _

"_I _care_ about Kagome"_

"_S-she's important to me,"_

"_Kagome is a very precious person to me"_

"_Not just my friend. She's my special person." _

"_I'd gladly sacrifice my life for the ones I love,"_

"_Just because I would, doesn't mean I'm planning to."_

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you both."_

"_Just went to close the window."_

Kagome felt tears spill down her cheeks. "No! NO! That's not going to happen! He said! He said! There's no need to worry! Too late? That's not gonna happen! He said!" Kagome quickly found Inuyasha's arms around her.

He glared at her friends, "What did you say to her?"

The three bowed their heads. "N-nothing."

His face softened as he looked at Kagome. "What's wrong?"

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's nothing...I just started thinking about the whole murderer thing and scared myself." She smiled sadly and unconvincingly.

"C'mon, you need a breather," Inuyasha ushered her out of the cafeteria, glaring at her three friends the entire way. He felt confident leaving Mizuko in his friends hands.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. _He said that he wouldn't just die and that he'd protect me, right? I believe in him. I don't have to worry. They're wrong, there is no too late. That...that bastard isn't going to get either of us. I'm sure...I-I trust in Inuyasha. I have faith in him._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "You're making such a serious expression."

Kagome smiled brightly at him, "I was just thinking about how much I believe in my protector."

Inuyasha's face went a deep crimson. "Thanks."

Kagome's face darkened, "But you remember what I said, right? About doing something stupid?"

"_You _better_ not do something stupid, or I won't forgive you."_

"Of course," Inuyasha replied, "It wasn't that long ago. Besides, you don't need to worry about me. I'm not an idiot."

"But you are stubborn," Kagome replied, "And full of pride."

Inuyasha blinked. _What?

* * *

_

Sorry, no confessions! Well thankies to...

Khathy A.K.A xoxaznbooxox

TitahLuvsU

accident prone

kazukarin

Blondeinblack1

leshamarieinuyasha

Diamond369

claudia123

kagome747

poems2songs

Island Heart

xXMiaInoriXx

JessicaChan252

Tsumetai-kaze

Kitkatka101

Peyton Cummings


	33. Chapter 32: NAKED!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"_We're thinking you should confess to Inuyasha."_

"_You really should tell him how you feel."_

"_Now's the perfect time."_

"_There's no reason for him to reject you since we can tell he feels the same,"_

"_You should confess before it's too late..."_

Those words bubbled into Kagome's mind as she turned on the shower. _Before it's too late...that's not possible is it...for it to be too late...he's...no...no one's gonna die from here on in. I have no reason to be worried at all. _Kagome sighed. _Besides...there is no way I could confess now..._ Kagome took a shy glance at Inuyasha through the shower curtain. He sat blindfolded on the toilet humming and idle tune to keep him occupied. Kagome blushed. _There is just no way._ _I can't. Besides, I can't distract Inuyasha with a confession. Right now we both need to focus on the situation on hand. _

_The last thing I'd ever want to do is go and make things awkward between us._ Kagome sighed in defeat. She reached for the shampoo when suddenly. "Aiee!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome tried to grab onto the curtains to steady herself but failed and ended up...in Inuyasha's arms?

There was a brief moment of silence as Inuyasha held Kagome, his blindfold slightly off his eyes. Then both went beet red as Mizuko wiped the sleep from her eyes. Then Kagome's instincts kicked in...

…

For the first time since she had decided to stay in his house, Kagome lay in a bed. His bed as he sat in the corner, curled up with Mizuko. He really hadn't looked at Kagome since the incident. It was awkward and silent. Kagome felt sorry. It was sorta her fault and the more she thought about it, the more her fault it seemed. I mean, Inuyasha had only intended to save her...she _did_ scream after all and he kept her from falling on her ass and possibly dying. Also, it _was_ her idea to have each other in the bathroom...with the excuse of in case something happens in the bathroom...and she was the one who had tied his blindfold (too loosely). She really shouldn't have kicked him the balls, punched him the face, squeezed shampoo into eyes and screamed pervert at the top of her lungs as she shoved her hand into his stomach. Kagome really wanted to apologize but...it was so awkward between them.

Inuyasha sat in the corner with Mizuko finally asleep after all the commotion. All he was trying to do at the moment is push the image of Kagome's naked body out of his mind, the thoughts of her lying in the very same bed he had laid in for a large chunk of his life, and finally the realization that they were a boy and girl left unsupervised who could probably have intercourse without alerting Mizuko. Actually, there's one more thing he was trying to push out of his mind, the realization that he could very easily force himself on Kagome. Very easily. As in without any trouble whatsoever.

Anyways, he tried focusing on school but since hadn't been paying much attention in school lately, that was fail. He tried focusing on Naraku, but the very inconvenient realization that if Naraku killed him now, he'd die a virgin kept inconveniently bubbling up.

Inuyasha sighed. _"I trust you."_ Inuyasha glared. _Why? I'm a freaking dude same as everyone else. Even I can lose control._ He growled. _Damn puberty. Damn instincts. Damn Kagome. Damn me._

…

Inuyasha was glad he had managed to keep his composure that entire night without any unpleasant visits from Naraku. He wasn't glad, however, for the awkward silence between him and Kagome during breakfast and the walk to school. Even Mizuko couldn't break it.

"What happened between you two?" Eriko asked what everyone else was thinking, "You two are really awkward with one another. This is even worse then when Inuyasha was gawking at Kagome all day."

"Sh-shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, "N-nothing happened between us, right Kagome?" Even when he said Kagome he refused to look at her.

Kagome didn't even lift her head to answer, "Yes. Nothing happened. Do we really seem awkward?"

The gang nodded as Inuyasha complete avoidance of even catching a glimpse of any part of Kagome and Kagome's refusal to look up from the supposedly captivating floor was anything but normal as well as the faint matching blushes on their faces.

"Then let's see you two have a real conversation," Sango challenged.

"Fine," Inuyasha snapped, "Hi Kagome, the weather's nice today isn't it?" Inuyasha kept his gaze focused on a tree off in the distance.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome nodded, focused on her shoes, "You know summer's coming, only two weeks left of school."

"Really? I didn't notice," Inuyasha tilted his head slightly upward but still kept the back of said head to Kagome, "Time sure flies."

"Mm-hmm," Kagome's feet shuffled uncomfortable, "Before you know it will be in our last year of school or even graduates of university." Here they shared an awkward, forced laugh.

"There, happy?" Inuyasha turned to Sango but kept his eyes away from Kagome.

"No," Sango replied, suddenly noting their apparent distance and avoidance of contact with one another.

"_That_ was nowhere near a normal conversation," Miroku remarked, "Let alone a real one."

Bankotsu sighed, "Whatever the hell happened must've been major."

Eriko's eyes narrowed. She, too, had noticed their complete avoidance of contact and hatched a plan. "Hey Inuyasha!"

"What?" Inuyasha replied as Eriko shoved him into Kagome. What followed was the strangest thing any of them have ever seen.

Kagome threw Mizuko up into the air and fell back onto her hands as Inuyasha landed on his left hand just beside Kagome and used that hand to propel him into a jump over Kagome's bridge. He landed on the other side of Kagome and quickly caught Mizuko. But as Kagome got up, she and Inuyasha accidentally held a gaze, which caused Inuyasha to fall over and both of them to look away.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered.

All witness shared a bewildered expression. "What the hell was that?" Bankotsu cried.

The two merely stood there awkwardly, blushing. Then an awkward silence hit everyone. Eriko was about to break it when Kagome screamed, "I'M REALLY SORRY INUYASHA! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE BEATEN YOU UP SO BADLY FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS MY FAULT! YOU WERE ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT ME AND I OVERREACTED! I'M TRULY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"It's okay..." Inuyasha replied awkwardly still not looking at her.

Eriko was getting frustrated. "What happened?!"

Mizuko had been quietly looking between everyone so far. But decided to speak up since her Mommy and Daddy weren't. "Do you mean when Daddy saw Mommy na-"

"Na...na...naming her shoes..." Inuyasha interjected.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _Payback for the Sailor Moon thing, isn't this?_

"Yes, last night I saw her naming her shoes," Inuyasha repeated hastily, "And it was really weird."

Everyone's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

Mizuko looked up at her Dad oddly. _Why is Daddy lying to his friends?_ "Daddy?"

Inuyasha gave Mizuko a pleading look. Mizuko blinked. _Daddy?_

"If you're gonna lie to us, at least make it something believable," Bankotsu snapped as the bell rung.

* * *

Back to the humour...I hope. Anyways, if you don't mind me spoiling, something big is about to go down. And, oh yes, people who also happen to be Falling Star fans just need to be patient...I'm in a spot right now that I'm not sure how to write but the new chappies will be coming in like BoJ's once I dig myself out of it!

Hm...fans?

I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE

kagome747

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

leshamarieinuyasha

Diamond369

Kitkatka101

claudia123

poems2songs

falconlover

Jarri Scythe

kazukarin

accident prone

Ah! The feelings of popularity! Pure joy!


	34. Chapter 33: Naraku

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"Seriously, what happened?" Eriko asked, angrily, "It's been bugging me all day."

"Honestly, nothing hap-" Kagome and Inuyasha began in unison, though still unable to make eye contact.

"Daddy saw Mommy naked!" Mizuko had grown tired of the lies, herself. She didn't like it when Mommy and Daddy lied, it gave her this bad feeling.

"NAKED?!" the gang cried as loud as they could, drawing the attention of the entire cafeteria.

Inuyasha stood up. "I heard her scream and I thought it was Naraku and so I-"

"Wait, wait, Naraku?" Kagome cried, suddenly able to look him in the face, "Who's Naraku? Is he the murderer? When did you learn that he was the murderer?"

"Well...see..." Inuyasha was at a loss of words.

"Did you really see her naked?" Eriko pressed.

Kagome stood up as well, "So you weren't just trying to close the window! You were bleeding! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think you needed to know!" Inuyasha screamed in his defense, "You were all freaked out and worried already, I didn't want to pile anything more on it."

"You tried to do this before when this Naraku guy tried to kill you," Kagome snapped, remembering 'I wasn't gonna tell you this but'. "Why can't you trust me with this stuff?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's because I want to protect you," Inuyasha replied, "Because I freaking care about you so stop being so damn pissed!"

Kagome approached him, trying to examine where the wound would be. "Did you even treat that wound properly? What the hell happened that night?"

"What about seeing her naked?" Eriko pouted as they argued.

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha responded, gently batting her hands away, "I'm half demon so it healed a while ago. It wasn't that deep nor that serious okay. All that happened was a little fight okay. It wasn't even a big deal."

"Wasn't even a big deal?" Kagome yelled, "Wasn't a big deal! You _fought_ with the man that murdered your ex-girlfriend! Wasn't a big deal!"

"Just let it go, next time I'll tell you," Inuyasha sighed, "If I thought it was important, I would have told you."

"Liar!" Kagome cried, tears spilling, "Liar! Liar! Liar! _Every_ encounter with this Naraku is important! What if...what if you..._died_? How would I have known? I _told_ you not to do anything stupid! I told you! You jerk! You GIANT IDIOT!" She turned and ran off leaving the rest of the cafeteria in awe.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly followed after her.

"What about the nakedness?" Eriko sighed.

Kagome had no idea where she was going. She was aware that she had just sped off of school property and right past her neighbourhood, but she didn't seem to care. She didn't even really know why she was running. All she really knew was that Inuyasha was following her diligently.

"Go away!" Kagome cried as she stopped in the middle of some unfamiliar warehouse.

"Kagome," Inuyasha replied, "I'm sorry. I thought it would have been better if you just didn't know. I was trying to...trying to protect you."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when laughter echoed off the walls.

"Oh my, you really are their son, aren't you?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha seethed.

"First you pull out that clichéd line from your father and now you're acting just like your mother," Naraku laughed, "It's a shame they never lived to see this day."

Inuyasha's fists clenched in rage. He merely began to emit a low feral sound.

Kagome felt herself stiffen in fear and her skin paled when Naraku's eyes focused in on her and his lips broke into a vicious smile.

"You really do look like your poor mother," Naraku chuckled, "How is poor Risa doing without Tadao?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"_I can't live without you!"_

_Little Kagome dropped her teddy bear. "Mama?"_

_Her mother looked up at her from her father's dead body, face streaked with tears. "You're father…is dead…"_

_Kagome looked up at her mother, not quite fathoming the situation._

"_I just…I don't know how I'm gonna go on without him…" her mother continued and sobbed deeply into his sweater, "How am I supposed to live without you?!"_

Kagome gulped. "Fine," she snapped, "Just fine."

Inuyasha stood defensively in front of Kagome, "What do you want from us?!"

"What do I want?" Naraku made a thinking motion, almost mocking them, "...from you?"

Kagome swallowed one more time and from behind Inuyasha called, "You killed our parents didn't you? My dad, Inuyasha's parents..."

"Kikyo's mom...?" Inuyasha continued, "Are...are they these unpleasant people we remind you of?"

"The answers to both those questions is, in fact, yes," Naraku beamed maliciously, "I'm so glad you figured it out all on your own!" He mocked them yet again with a clapping motion, "Want a cookie?"

Inuyasha began snarling again as Kagome felt her own body tense even more only from fury no longer fear.

"Why?" Kagome managed, "Why...did you...why would you? What did we ever do to-?"

"What did _they_ ever do to you?" Inuyasha corrected.

Naraku flipped his head back, mocking them again. "They made my high school years a living hell. Your parents, his parents, the Tenji girl's parents, Bankotsu's parents...all of your friends' parents did their best to make me want to stay home, to fill me with hate with for no apparent reason."

_What?_ Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha, skeptical. Inuyasha continued to face forward, teeth clenched. He didn't seem to believe it either.

"Well, not no _apparent_ reason," Naraku rephrased, "More like no _good_ reason. Back then I went by the name of Onigumo and I was, well, pretty much a loser and Kensuke Uzumiki didn't mind reminding me constantly. Him and his future wife Ayako. Then there was Inutaisho and Kiyoshi who were always showing off how much better they were than me, laughing _at_ me. With Izayoi and Sakura not to far behind with their infuriating giggles. And future Mrs. Houshi, Akiko, constantly making a fool of me with all her pranks. Mustn't forget, Dai Houshi always stealing all the girls away from me and constantly mocking me with his cocky smile. Jomei Takahashi incessantly mocking my poor sports skills by purposely throwing things my way just so that I'd end up in the nurse's office so as not to slow _his_ team down. And his, then girlfriend and class rep, Chiko always being so damn hard on me and embarrassing me in front of the whole class. Oh and supposedly sweet couple of Yukino Haruno and Ibusa Tsukihara, who actually blackmailed me starting from my second year. I was their pawn, their toy! Then there was Risa-chan who was just loved to mess with me in her very own way with her 'playful' notes and games. And finally, the pair who gave birth to Inuyasha's precious Kikyo. Maemi and Benjiro. Maemi who had been the only girl who didn't laugh at me, my very first and very last girlfriend of six years suddenly decided she didn't love me anymore and immediately went off to live her happy life with her Benjiro." It seemed that Naraku was reliving the moment with the strong bitterness and hurt that reflected in his voice.

"Kikyo's mom...was your ex-girlfriend?" Inuyasha sounded disgusted at the very idea.

"Yes, actually, one could say I loved her," Naraku sighed, "Anyways, after she broke up with me, I guess I decided it was best to pay all my old high school _buds_ a visit and pay them back for all the good times we shared! I actually managed to return the favour with my precious Maemi and my good ol' bud Inutaisho as well as Risa's dear Tadao. Izayoi got hers much later, right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was shaking, he held back the very urge to cry. _Mama? Mama? Mama!_

Kagome, however, had no such luck as tears began to well up in her eyes. _He killed my father. He took my papa away. He made Mama cry. _She clenched her teeth as tight as she could and found herself clinging onto Inuyasha.

"I came back to finish off what I started when I remembered the next generation. What better way to seek my revenge then to first finish off any thing my enemies have left on this earth. Their legacy so to speak. You and your little friends. It's actually quite convenient you all grouped together, less work that way. Maemi's mini me had to go first as you can guess. Then I wanted to finish off the Taisho family. I really should have done that right away, then poor little Inuyasha wouldn't have to have been so alone."

Inuyasha's fingernails began to dig into his flesh as his eyes watered.

"Then finish off the Higurashis of course, then maybe Bankotsu and all his damn siblings, then the Tsukihara boy, then Miroku, then the Tenji sisters, then Sango and her little brother Kohaku. Oh and, mustn't forget little Mizuko, it'd be a mercy kill. You guys know what it's like to have your parents suddenly out of commission, right?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, "Just stop flapping your goddamn lips for five seconds." It was taking every inch of Inuyasha's will not to just lounge at Naraku and tear his intestines out.

Kagome's hands dropped from his shoulders and she focused on her shoes. Her blood felt like it was on fire. She wanted so badly just to tear this man's head off with her bare hands. Her hands were shaking. She didn't like this. She didn't like the thoughts and feelings going through her mind.

"Are you trying to tell me that Kikyo, my parents...Kagome's dad all died just because you were a loser in high school? Do you actually expect us to fucking sympathize with you? You're saying that all of them died because you didn't take the time to fuckin' do something about your problems! To tell a teacher or a principal or even the very people who made your life a living hell so to speak? Because I don't believe for one friggin second that my old man and my...my... mom would have continued harassing you had they known how you really felt. That just doesn't seem like them or Mrs. Higurashi."

Naraku's eyes widened but just for a second.

"_W-wasn't that all just fun and games? I'm real sorry...I didn't know that that was how you felt..." Inutaisho backed up into a corner, holding up his hands apologetically, "I thought we were friends Onigumo-"_

"_Naraku! It's Naraku now, you fucking bastard!"_

"_Just...just don't pull Izayoi and Inuyasha into this," Inutaisho begged, "Honestly, we were just joking. We didn't mean it. We didn't mean any harm."_

Naraku clenched his own teeth. "Oh really? How would you even _know_ how your father was like?"

Inuyasha kept his breathing steady. Naraku was just trying to edge him on. That's all it was.

"Well, hell, you're gonna meet him in a couple of seconds," Naraku cackled, "I wonder if Kikyo and you're parents are getting along?"

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha spat, "You...you just killed them because you're a fucking loser. That's all you are! Even now! To take something that happened over a decade ago to this extent. To take a grudge to this extent!"

Kagome placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She looked up from the shadows. "It must been so hard for you, Naraku. To wallow in all that self-pity for all these years." She looked at Inuyasha with fierce determination, "Maybe we should take this bastard out of his fucking misery?"

* * *

2000 WORDS?! Yay...oh and sorry for the wait but this makes up for it, right? That and the double...maybe triple update? Forgiven?


	35. Chapter 34: Gunshots

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"Maybe we should take this bastard out of his fucking misery?"

Naraku burst out into maniacal laughter, "You think you can take me out of my misery, you bitch? Who the hell do you think you are?" As his laughter began to stop, he remarked, "Just like Risa, down to the last word."

Inuyasha out of shock from Kagome's last statement had taken a step back. _K-Kagome?_ She seemed to emit an aura of fury and hate. Inuyasha wondered if he had been much of the same before. His eyes widened as he remembered a similar expression on his very mother.

"_Inuyasha, go to your room," Izayoi gently pushed her son behind her leg._

"_But Mama..." Inuyasha looked up at his mother than looked at the strange man standing in front of her. _

"_Oh, Izayoi, you know that won't work," the man laughed, "I wonder what will happen the moment this little boy is out of your reach?"_

"_You bastard," she seethed, her hand still protectively on her son's head._

_Naraku laughed, "Such language in front of the boy?"_

_Inuyasha looked up at his mother and her eyes scared him. He began to whimper. Her eyes seemed cold and angry like a fierce winter storm with lightning and thunder, blizzards and tornadoes. He held onto her leg tightly and began to cry._

_Izayoi's eyes widened, she cast one final glare at Naraku before going down to her son's level to comfort her. "Inuyasha, honey, pl-" Her eyes went wide with terror as the bullet blasted right through her stomach._

"_Mommy?" Inuyasha asked at first, "Mommy?" She had stopped mid-sentence._

_Izayoi began coughing up blood violently._

"_Mama? Mama? Mama!" Inuyasha began sobbing even louder._

_Izayoi smiled sadly and her hand caressed her son's cheeks. "Be a good boy, alright?"_

"_Mama!" Inuyasha's voice was drowned out by the sound of the bullet escaping the gun and tearing through his skull. Inuyasha looked up at the strange man approaching him with pure terror, tears trailing down his face, mixing with the blood his mother's hand had left behind. He kept repeating, "Mama! Mama!"_

"_Poor little boy." Then all went black._

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He blinked a couple of times as his mind rejoined the present. As he looked around he quickly realized that the situation had continued without him. Kagome stood, unprotected as Naraku laughed, his hand reaching into his pocket.

"And now, we say goodbye!" Naraku smirked as he pulled out the gun.

Inuyasha didn't think, he just moved. He coughed up blood and clutched at his stomach, where the blood had gone through.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome had been snapped at of her fury and rage temporarily as she watched Inuyasha fall down. Her heart was pounding as tears leaked from her eyes. _"you should confess before it's too late..."_ Kagome got down on her knees by Inuyasha as Naraku cackled. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She was crying, she was sobbing, she felt like her very heart was being wrenched out.

"Kagome, I know you told me not to do anything stupid but..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

_But? But?!_ Kagome fell over his body as his breathing slowed. She began to cry and cry. _It's too late. It's just too late!_

"That brings back memories," Naraku smirked, "Risa, down to a tee."

Kagome's eyes widened and she abruptly sat upright. "You killed him you fucking bastard! I'm gonna make you pay for this!" The hate was building up again. She saw the pocket knife glint from Inuyasha's pocket and pulled it out. She glared intensely at her target.

_Risa's fists clenched as she looked up at the murder of her husband. "You killed him you fucking bastard! I'm gonna make you pay for this!" She sat there glaring until she began to cry again. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"_

"A knife? You think you can beat a gun with a knife?" Naraku laughed, "You'll be dead before you can even try?"

"No, I don't think so," Kagome remarked as she stabbed his hand. The gun dropped from his hand and with her sleeves pulled over her hands she dropped the knife and picked up the gun, and aimed at her target. The tears that were trailing down her face suddenly stopped.

Naraku laughed, "You don't have the guts!"

Her voice went cold. "This for my dad." She shot.

Naraku took a step back as he stared in awe between the gun and his gunshot wound.

"This is for Inuyasha's parents." She shot twice.

He knew he was feeling geniune fear. Something, he hadn't felt in a long. _Just like Risa to a tee._

"This is for Kikyo." She shot.

He gaped down at all the blood leaking from his body.

"And this..." the tears began to well up again. "**This** is for Inuyasha." She readjusted her aim slightly. She pulled the trigger with all her might. "Die, bastard."

His eyes widened as his life essence leaked from his body. _This bitch might actually kill me... _"Hmm... reminders of unpleasant people...ha, now you're all just troublesome!" He swore as he staggered into the shadows.

Kagome dropped the gun and turned to Inuyasha as the police sirens blazed around the building. She pulled his hand to her face. "Inuyasha." She looked at his face and began to feel the sadness swell up again. She leaned over, brushed her hand against his face and began to close the space between their lips. That was she began to feel a faint breath escaping Inuyasha's mouth. Her eyes lit up and this almost unbearable happiness quickly replaced the depression. _He's alive! He's alive! _Tears of joy spilled out of her eyes as she felt like dancing. She rubbed her face gently against his hand and smiled, "He's alive. Thank god, he's alive."

* * *

Did you really think I'd kill him? My favourite character? Not in a million, billion years. He's just too awesome. This chapter was climactic though, wasn't it?

kagome747

cluadia123 (was there a spelling error, claudia?)

AnimeJewel

kazukarin

baaBygirL42

Cowpog

Kitkatka101

LiLBiTHJ19

Diamond369

I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE

poems2songs

leshamarieinuyasha

inukag-lover1600

Tsumetai-kaze

accident prone

Peyton Cummings


	36. Chapter 35: Worried

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked Kagome, concerned, as the gang walked into the hospital.

"He was shot." Kagome's voice was hoarse and her gaze was downcast. The odds of Inuyasha dying had been drilled into her prior to their arrival.

"Inuyasha?!" Eriko exclaimed, "Did...did this Naraku guy shoot Inuyasha?" Tears were already spilling out of her eyes. "Is...is he alright? Is he...is he...alive?"

"As far as I know, it's yes to all those questions," Kagome's voice was emotionless.

Sango looked down, Mizuko was asleep in her arms. "He did it to save you, didn't he?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked up at Sango. The tears began again. She nodded. "He did. He did."

Sango put Mizuko in Bankotsu's arms and went to hug Kagome.

"He may die and it's all my fault," she sobbed, "It was my fault we were even there."

Sango patted Kagome's back comforting as her friend sobbed into her shoulder.

"He may die?" Eriko gasped, "Just...just how fatal is this wound?"

Kagome looked up from Sango's shoulder, "Well, it was only his stomach but he was bleeding for quite a while...and...his breathing was very faint...and...and..." Kagome just started crying all over again. "I should've treated the wound first! This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," Sango replied.

Eriko cried in Yuki's embrace as he tried his best to comfort.

"I don't want him to die," Eriko sobbed into Yuki's chest, "I don't want him to die!"

Yuki sighed, "No one does."

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "This is Inuyasha, we're talking about. There's no way he's going to die. He'll be back before we know it and all this...Kikyo's death, Naraku...all this will be behind us."

"You better be right," Miroku remarked, watching Kagome and Eriko with sad eyes.

"Damn Naraku!" Kagome snapped, "Damn him to hell!" The hate was rising in her again. The desire to violently mangle that man. She didn't like this feeling. She hated this feeling. She wanted Inuyasha to be okay so this feeling would go away. "I want to shoot him all over again. I want to shoot that fucking bastard all over again!"

Everyone turned to Kagome in surprise. "Shoot him...?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked up at them. "After he...he..._shot_ Inuyasha, I decided to send it back enough to avenge everyone that bastard's ever killed and in turn, everyone he's ever hurt. All he is, is a giant, bitter geek who decided to take it on us," she spat, "I want to shoot him again so badly, five times wasn't enough."

"You shot him five times?" Sango gaped.

Kagome nodded, "Once for each person he's killed...with, hopefully, the exception of...of..."

"Not hopefully," Bankotsu interjected, "He's alive. I know it."

Miroku let out a sigh as the mood in the room just got heavier.

…

Mrs. Higurashi held Mizuko as she paced back and forth in front of the window. She sighed worriedly for the umpteenth time.

Mizuko looked at her grandmother. "Obaa-chan, when are Mommy and Daddy coming back home?" The last time she saw her parents was three days ago when they had the argument in the caff-ra-tar-y-uh. She missed them deeply and the knot in her stomach hadn't gone away since. No, that's not right, that knot has been there for much longer than that.

"Your parents are away on some important business okay? They'll be back when they're done, okay? I promise," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Mizuko frowned. Her grandma had a worried expression just before she turned to her. Her grandma, just like everyone else, burst into an automatic smile when she faced her. They were all hiding their feelings and thoughts from her and Mizuko hated it when people hide things from her even if it was for her own good. She had been getting that vibe since Stepmommy died. That her parents were only telling her what they thought she needed to know. That something was up. That something was wrong. But she also got the feeling that even if she asked, they would lie to her. That, _that_ was when the knot tied itself in her stomach. That was when the bad feelings started.

Mizuko looked at her grandmother who had turned away. Her grandmother had that distant expression in her eyes. There was worry written all over her face. _Everyone thinks that just cuz Mizuko's li'l she doesn't know anything. That she doesn't notice these things. That Mizuko is stupid. But Mizuko no stupid. Not stupid or blind or deaf either._ Mizuko noticed that her parents talked differently when they thought that Mizuko wasn't listening. Their tone was different. She didn't always listen but she often caught bits and pieces, just enough to know that she was right. Enough to tighten the knot in her stomach.

"Would you like some cookies?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly and took Mizuko with her into the kitchen. She placed Mizuko on the counter so she could watch her cook with awe without being in any danger.

Mizuko's mind was still focused on the bad feelings as Mrs. Higurashi pulled out the ingredients. Something must be really wrong for her parents to have kept away from her for three days. The knot clenched in her stomach. Her Daddy said he would protect and that he felt uneasy whenever she's out of his sight. The moment that crossed her mind, Mizuko's stomach knotted up even more. She had already figured out what her Daddy was protecting her from and if he was happier away from her then... Mizuko tried not to cry as an even worse thought crossed her mind. _Daddy would happily risk his life for Mommy and Mizuko._ What if...what if Daddy is...

"Obaa-chan?" Mizuko voice was shaking.

"Yes?" Mrs. Higurashi turned to Mizuko and her smile fell off her face. A worried frown crossed her face as she walked towards the upset Mizuko and picked up the little girl. "What's wrong, Mizuko?"

"Obaa-chan, does Mommy and Daddy's impotent bizness have to do with the bad man who took Stepmommy away?" Mizuko looked up with wavering cobalt eyes, "With Naraku?"

Mrs. Higurashi hugged Mizuko tight and nodded. "I sure hope your Mommy and Daddy are okay."

Mizuko only felt the knot in her stomach tighten even more.

* * *

Guess what four chapters in one day? Woot! Yay me! Oh...don't mean to dampen any spirits but there's not much more...


	37. Chapter 36: Tripping

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

I felt myself sat up, my head was throbbing and I was feeling a little dizzy. _Where am I?_

"Oh, thank god, you're alright!"

"Mama?" I rubbed the back of my head the source of the dull throbbing, "What happened?"

"Oh, you feel from the tree honey," My mother extended her hand, smiling brightly, "C'mon, let's get you home before your father beats you to it. Wouldn't want him to worry."

I let her help me up but I still felt really weird.

"Mama...something doesn't feel right," I replied, feeling dizzy.

She looked at me worriedly, "Well then, when we get home you're going straight to bed, kay?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mama."

When I finally got to my room, I collapsed onto my bed and shut my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

…

I felt someone gently nudging me. I groaned and rolled over. I wanted to sleep. "Leave me alone," I growled but the nudging persisted. I sat up abruptly and glared at the two girls staring at me playfully.

"Finally!" Kikyo exclaimed, giggling, "I thought it was gonna take you forever to get up!"

"Gawd, Inuyasha, you're such a heavy sleeper!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

My own eyes narrowed, "What do you want? Can't you see I was asleep? I haven't been feeling well and would actually like some sleep."

The two just traded a look and then burst out laughing which, by the way, I found _extremely_ irritating.

"Here ya go!" Kagome extending something to me, "It's your turn, now!"

"My turn for what?" I suddenly felt groggy.

Kikyo and Kagome turned to each other and laughed, making me feel like I was left out of some joke.

"I can't believe you forgot about Mizuko!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Suddenly I took a closer look at what was in Kagome's outstretched hand. A small little half demon with four cute pigtails and two tiny black dog ears poking out of her head smiled up at me with her huge blue eyes. "Daddy!" she cried and reached for me.

I sighed and took her from Kagome. "I didn't forget," I turned away as Mizuko began her favourite game of 'play with my forelocks'. As I turned back to the two girls who seemed to have some _other _purpose in my room, I scowled, "Is there anything else?"

"No, not really," Kikyo looked about my room as though it was some sort of exhibit.

Kagome took a seat on my bed and swung her legs nonchalantly as though she was waiting for something.

"Then could you please get out?" I snapped as Mizuko giggled.

The two suddenly focused their gazes on my and beamed, "NOPE!"

I tried to think of anything but strangling the two right where they were. I opened my mouth to speak again when my mother's voice called.

"INUYASHA, HONEY! DINNER'S READY!"

"Coming, Mama," I got up with Mizuko in my arms, cast a glare at Kagome and Kikyo and declared, "If the two of you are here when I get back-"

"SON, HURRY UP!" My father was probably getting hungry.

I glared and replied, "Yes, old man," and charged down the stairs, trying to ignore the giggles.

I stared down at the food somehow not willing to eat it.

"Son, no one eats with their eyes," my father sighed as he tried to steal a piece of my steak.

My hand swiped his fork away but I didn't make a sound.

"Honey, is something wrong?" My mother's voice was coated in worry. I just shook my head as Mizuko happily giggled eating her food with her hands.

Despite my eyes focused on my plate, I caught the worried glance my parents traded. "I'm fine, okay," I snapped, "Just not as hungry as I thought." Despite that statement, my body didn't move a muscle.

"Maybe I should have made ramen, instead," my mother sighed as my father chuckled.

"It's not good for him to eat it so often, dear, besides he loves steak, too," my father reasoned.

I continued to stare at my plate.

"So, how's Sesshomaru and Nashiko doing?" my mother tried as casually as she could to bring up my father's 'other family' so to speak.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I only saw them last week but they seem fine. Sesshomaru passed his exams and Nashiko seems to be paying the bills okay. Speaking of exams, how did you do, Inuyasha?"

"I passed..." I answered dully, "With flying colours."

"Ah, I see, that's good," my father grinned, "If this continues I might just buy you a car."

I smiled and began to eat. The steak was better than I thought. I could tell my mother was smiling at me as was my father. I stopped. "What?" Their laughter mixed in with Mizuko's as I shrugged off their lack of response and continued to dig in.

…

I stood in the door way, staring at the two girls who happened to still be in my room. "Are you two planning on staying the night?" I cried incredulously.

They shared a look then turned to me, shaking their heads slightly, "No, not really."

"We just wanted to say goodnight, Inuyasha," Kikyo walked up and placed a kiss on my cheek then continued past me.

"And we love you," Kagome beamed and kissed me on the other cheek and followed Kikyo as their laughter echoed through the house.

"Lucky boy!" Eriko chirped as she jumped into my room from the window.

I glared, "Get out, Eriko."

Eriko lay on my bed, letting her head hang off of it. "Why?"

I clenched my teeth and took some steps towards her, Mizuko giggling and trying to imitate Eriko in my arms. "Just get out!"

"Man, I'm seriously jealous," Miroku remarked as he stepped in from the doorway I was no longer occupying, "Two girls, man, _two_ girls and I can't even get one!"

"That's because you try all the girls at once," Bankotsu shook his head as he stepped inside after Miroku.

Sango quickly followed, "Womanizing pervert."

Yuki smiled, holding out a box of doughnuts, "I brought some doughnuts!"

I snatched a doughnut from box and promptly took a bite. "Get out, all of you!" I grabbed another doughnut, "What do you think this is, huh? Some sort of hang out or something? A party?" I managed to take another doughnut. "No, this is _my_ room and I don't appreciate all of you spontaneously popping up in here! It's late and I want to sleep!"

Eriko groaned and took a bit out of the doughnut hanging from Yuki's mouth. "You're no fun," she pouted as Yuki turned all shades of red.

Bankotsu glared, took the entire box of doughnuts and began to walk away. "I just came for the doughnuts anyways."

Sango picked up her textbooks from a couple of nights ago and followed him out, "See ya tomorrow at school, Inuyasha." She glared at Miroku, "Pervert." She grabbed a doughnut from the extra box Yuki brought and traipsed off.

Eriko took another bite out of Yuki's doughnut, this time indirectly kissing him and then jumped back out she came. "See ya later Nu-chan!"

I glared after her as Miroku saluted, "No chicks no Miroku, I don't dig sausage parties." Miroku departed as well.

Yuki sighed, still recovering from Eriko's indirect kiss, placed the doughnut box down. "I guess, I'll just leave this here...and be on my way..."

I lay on his bed as his mother walked in to say goodnight.

"Honey, I hope you have a good night's rest," she smiled sadly, "Because that's best after all you've been through."

"All I've been through?" I repeated, "Mom, didn't I just fall from a tree?"

"That was ages ago, honey, don't you remember?" Her voice sounded distorted. That queasy feeling returned something wasn't right.

"Ages ago?" I repeated again.

_Inuyasha sat in the forest, taking his frustration out on the ground. He was angry and depressed and… There were so many emotions running through him from now and his childhood. "Kikyo's dead…" He threw a pebble, "It's not fair…" He threw another pebble, "I j-just…I just can't…it's not fair!" Kikyo's sad smile floated through his mind. "I just miss you so much," he sighed. His ears perked up at a sudden crunching noise. He whirled towards the sound and saw a man with tangled hair and eyeshadow looking up at him. His eyes widened. "You're the...the..."He smirked up at him, "I guess I was discovered." Inuyasha felt this rush of rage surge through him. "Y-you...you...!" He laughed, "Cat got your tongue?"Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "You killed her!"He burst into a chesire grin, "About that, it seems you guys remind me of very unpleasant people so I've decided to rid myself of all you. Wouldn't want unpleasant memories lying around, would we?Inuyasha's eyes widened, "W-what are you saying?!""Careful, dogs don't belong in trees," the murderer cackled as Inuyasha lost his balance on his fell off and tried to grab onto the branch with his right arm. _Please, please, please! I c-can't die now, not now!_ A picture of Mizuko and Kagome smiling up at him formed. _Please!

The memory bombarded me, coming all at once. None of this was real, was it? "Mama?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open as he got up suddenly from the hospital bed.

* * *

Where you confused a little? No? Yes?

Kitkatka101

inulove1299

xXxBlack-Rose-GardenXxX

kagome747

Jarri Scythe

xXMiaInoriXx

leshamarieinuyasha

Diamond369

Alexissssss

kazukarin


	38. Chapter 37: He's Awake

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Kagome lay her head over Inuyasha with her arms surrounding. She had been waiting a week, an entire week for him to wake up. All the while, the hate was growing and thoughts like 'he's not gonna make it' and 'he's probably never gonna wake up' floating in her head fueling the fire. She just wants him to wake up and maybe even smile at her so that all these bad feelings will just go away. She began to swipe at the tears that were forming, she missed him so much. She looked down at her knees when a sudden movement caused her to look over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. _That was a strange dream._ When his eyes finally adjusted to the hospital lights, they quickly landed on Kagome, the lone other person in the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed happily, "Oh my god, you're awake! I can't believe it!" She rushed to embrace and began to cry into his chest, "I missed you so much! I thought you were- I was afraid you had- I don't know what I would have done without you!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he quickly placed his arms over her. "Sorry for scaring you like that. I mean, I despite what I said, what Mizuko said, what you said..."

"_Just because I would, doesn't mean I'm planning to."_

"_Daddy don't. If Daddy d-died...if Daddy went away forever like Stepmommy, Mommy and Mizuko would be very sad. Mizuko doesn't wanna Daddy to d-die!"_

"_You better not do something stupid, or I won't forgive you."_

"...I didn't even think, I just acted," Inuyasha laughed humourlessly, "There were about hundred other things I could have done besides jump in front of a bullet...had I done any of those, we probably wouldn't even be here, would we?"

Kagome could detect a slight hint of self-directed anger in Inuyasha's words.

"But I'm just glad you're okay," Inuyasha lit up, almost genuinely, "Even though...I-I left you there unprotected, you're okay. You didn't sustain any injuries, did you?"

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha smiled at her.

"I'm very glad," he smirked honestly.

Kagome looked into his deep golden eyes and felt her heart race. _N-now. Now's the time I should..._ Kagome opened her mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. _What's wrong with me? It should be easy. I've already said it at least twice...why can't I manage to...!_

"Ah, he's awake!" Eriko opened the door, "Kagome, you said you would call when he woke up!" She glared.

Inuyasha immediately glared at Eriko. "What do you want?"

Eriko stood aback, hurt. "Did you forget you were shot in the stomach? You've been unconscious for a week now!"

"I slept for a week? Just because of a bullet to the stomach?" Inuyasha replied, shocked.

Eriko and Kagome stared at Inuyasha incredulously, "You make it sound like that's no big deal..."

Inuyasha tilted his head obviously. "Well...yeah...it's just a shot to the stomach."

Eriko rolled her eyes, "There's a limit to how invincible you can believe you are. And you just crossed it."

Inuyasha looked at Eriko confused and sighed, "I've been through worse and you know it."

Eriko looked at Inuyasha and swallowed. "You can only have so many near-death experiences."

Kagome suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Um..."

"Oh, that's right! You guys have to take your final exams as soon as you get out of the hospital," Eriko exclaimed, "Or else you two will have to repeat a year!"

"Both of us...?" Inuyasha inquired staring at Kagome.

Kagome's face went a deep scarlet. "Well, it's because I-"

"Oh yeah! I should call the others!" Eriko cried out suddenly and turned to the both of them, "Can I borrow a cell phone?"

"**Go use the pay phone**," Inuyasha and Kagome seethed.

Eriko scoffed, "I see, you two just want to be left alone again." She smirked mischievously as they both just turned away. "Ah! Not one word of denial?!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened and both their faces went matching shades of rouge, they turned to each other and then to respond but found Eriko was no longer there.

Inuyasha and Kagome then averted their gazes again. Inuyasha stared out the window as Kagome stared down at her feet.

"Um...I didn't go to school this whole week because you were...uh...in the hospital," Kagome kept her eyes focused on her shoes, "I actually haven't left the hospital since you were admitted."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and turned from the window to Kagome.

"I...I...have been sitting here waiting for you since they let me in," Kagome looked up at him.

At first, Inuyasha was at a loss for words but then a smile quickly formed, "Thank you."

Kagome looked back down at her shoes, "Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"I was just so agitated at not being able to see you when I was sitting in the waiting room," Kagome blurted, "I wasn't able to rest until you were within my sight." Kagome refocused her gaze at Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha's smile reformed, "Well then I guess you shouldn't feel thankful for my protection because I had the same sort of reasons..."

Then an awkward silence ensued in which they both turned away...again. Kagome cast a sly glance in Inuyasha's direction and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha turned to smile at her at the same time she turned to face him.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"So he _is_ alive, I told you," Bankotsu cried as he swung open the door.

Once again, Kagome felt her hand swinging at her side. Her gaze was focused at the wall as Inuyasha stared out the window, both wearing matching blushes.

"Damn it, I missed something good, _again_!" Eriko cursed.

Sango burst forward. "Oh my god! You fully recovered!" She hugged Inuyasha suddenly, "You seriously had me worried!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Sango's it's not that big a deal." He turned to find Miroku glaring at him, filled with envy. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mouthed the words 'Then _you_ get shot in the stomach and she'll be hugging _you_.' Inuyasha stared at Miroku in shock as Miroku seemed to seriously be thinking it over. He sighed and rolled his eyes as Sango pulled away.

Eriko's eyes widened. "Oh that's right! I haven't properly shown my gratitude for you being alive!" And she hugged him tightly too, also giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not sure how I would have gone on without my best friend!"

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably. "Don't do that ever again." He scowled and then he caught Yuki glaring at him over the pages of Death Note. _So he really does like her._ Inuyasha noted mentally, recalling his dream. He rose an eyebrow at Yuki, who noticed it.

Yuki's face went red as he became flustered and dropped his Death Note. He scrambled to pick up and tried to look nonchalant as he read it upside-down.

_That's a positive on that fact._ Inuyasha sighed.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Dumbass, who jumps _in _front of a bullet?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha cried indignantly, "You would understand if you had someone you cared about!"

The gang stared at him, incredulously. Eriko's expression quickly turned into a sly smile.

"Uh...err...in a _platonic_ fashion...someone who's an important **friend**," Inuyasha stammered.

Sango sighed and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I feel bad for you."

"W-why," Kagome stammered, "Why would you feel sorry for me...? It's true...on b-b-both ends..." Kagome kept her gaze on the ground. _Why did I say that? When I know that that's not true!_

Eriko sighed, "What's the point of even denying it anymore?"

Inuyasha and Kagome merely looked away indignantly thought they were both blushing immensely.

"You should just admit it and be done with it," Sango sighed, "Can't be that hard, can it? Especially by now."

Yuki nodded, "Just get it over with guys, you shouldn't wait forever."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at them first. "That's an odd thing to hear from you two, isn't it?" He's eyes imploring, 'you first, I'll follow your examples'.

"W-w-what do you mean?" the two stammered trying to avoid eye contact with their 'loved' ones.

"Exactly," Inuyasha retorted.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Yuki, however, is right. You never know when something like this is going to happen again. You shouldn't wait anymore."

Kagome's eyes widened. _"You never know when something like this is going to happen again."_ "_before it's too late."_

"Don't wait around," Bankotsu insisted.

"_Don't wait around." _Kagome felt her heart clench. She tried to look up at Inuyasha covertly, keeping her head tilted downwards. Inuyasha seemed to be teasing Yuki and Sango about something. _I know all of that already. It's just when I want to say it, it just won't come out. What is stopping me?_

"_I don't want her to leave me,"_

"_I love her so much,"_

"_I can't go to school tomorrow. She broke up with me…Kikyo, my Kikyo, broke up with me. How can I just go to school like everything is still the same."_

"_MY LIFE IS OVER."_

_Not her! It can't be! She's dead! And it's been months! He's surely over her by now._ Kagome bit her lip. _S-she can't stand in my way anymore! She...she even gave my the OK...she doesn't want to stand in my way anymore. She...she gave me the OK! So why am I afraid of her?! He...he even said that _I'm_ his special person. He took a bullet for me! So why...why am I afraid he'll reject me because of her!_

_Kagome?_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused expression. _What has got her so down?_

Eriko lit up suddenly. "I've got an idea! As soon as Yash and Kag complete their final exams, let's all go on vacation together!"

Bankotsu stared at her disgusted. "Why?"

"Because this could be the _bonding_ experience we _need_ to get _closer_ to one another. Maybe _learn important things_ about each other...like _confessions_ so to speak. With this vacation, we could _get our feelings across_ and realize that as friends, we really _love each other_ and-"

"WE GET THE POINT!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Yuki and Sango declared red in the face.

Eriko tilted her head at Yuki. _Yuki too? _Her eyes widened and a light blush decorated her face. _Yuki has a crush on someone in the gang? _She felt her fingers fidgeting. _I wonder who it is..._ She bit her lip and turned her head away from Yuki but kept her eyes focused on him. Luckily, Yuki hadn't seem to notice.

Sango sighed as she glanced at the clock. "I gotta head home, I'll ask my Dad about this vacation thing." She muttered under her breath, "I hope he says no, though."

Yuki didn't look up from his manga. "Me, too...on the going home part...not the...yeah..." Yuki awkwardly exited as he hit his head against the wall and redirected himself out the door.

Bankotsu sighed and headed out too, as did Miroku and Eriko, as reluctant as she was. Soon it was just Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"D-do you still love Kikyo?" Kagome blurted out.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?" _Where did that come from?_

"_I love you."_

"_And we love you,"_

"Do you still love Kikyo?" Kagome asked again this time resolute.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to answer that. He'd never actually thought about it before. He opened his mouth.

* * *

Heehee...a cliffhanger...this is twoo thousand words, _double_ the usual amount but I am still trying to type up part two of this double update (hopefully!)

Kimmiko T.

inukag-lover1600

Alexissssss

kagome747

Yuti-Chan

leshamarieinuyasha

claudia123

kazukarin

fluffbons

Peyton Cummings

Kitkatka101


	39. Chapter 38: Island Adventures

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"The beach?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Eriko rolled her eyes. "C'mon, it's not just a beach, it's an _island_. An _island_ filled with adventures and cave and potential for heart-pounding memories..._like confessions._"

Inuyasha glared at her. "An _island_ or beach, whatever. It's lame."

"_You're _lame!" Eriko spouted indignantly, "This is Doki Doki Island, in case you didn't know!"

"Doki Doki?" Bankotsu replied incredulously, "As in the sound you heart makes? (A/N: in Japan!) You're not serious. This really _is_ lame."

Eriko pouted, "No, it's _awesome._ You guys just can't appreciate it, especially you, Bankotsu. Find yourself a sweetheart and join the rest of us."

Bankotsu smirked and rose an eyebrow. "_You_ have a sweetheart?"

Eriko blushed and looked away. "Err...well...um...n-n-never mind." She tried not to look shyly at Yuki.

Kagome cast a look at Inuyasha, who was smirking at Eriko as Mizuko squirmed in her arms. She bit her lip. _I shouldn't have asked him that at hospital._ That question and his answer had been bothering her ever since.

"_Do you still love Kikyo?"_

_Inuyasha was quite for awhile, it seemed he was struggling with his answer. Kagome suddenly began to regret asking him. It became evident that this wasn't a smart thing to do. She should've figured that he wasn't over her._

"_To be honest," Inuyasha cut through her thoughts, "I'm not really sure how to answer that. I actually haven't thought about my feelings for Kikyo in a long time." He had this far away look in his eyes._

_Kagome suddenly found it impossible to look him in the eye._

"_I guess I just don't know," Inuyasha answered with a sense of finality, "I just don't really know anymore. I've forgotten what it's like to be in love with Kikyo so I can't remember how I feel about her."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. She wasn't even sure what his answer meant. As she managed to look at Inuyasha, she began to wonder if he himself understood it._

Kagome sighed. _I really shouldn't have asked. It seems I put him in an uncomfortable place._

Inuyasha caught Kagome looking at him with that depressed expression again. _Maybe I should have rephrased myself. _Inuyasha sighed but then again, his feelings in a way were probably matching her own. Since Kikyo's death, since Naraku's first attack on him, Inuyasha detached himself from his feelings for Kikyo so that he could properly protect Kagome. And he wasn't sure how to re-attach himself to them or if they were even there anymore. If they were there, what was even the point of feeling them again, he'd only feel _that_ way again.

He hated those feelings. These feelings of unfairness, depression, anger...the urge to maybe take his own life...he didn't like it. He especially hated the loneliness that came with Kikyo's death and the feeling of nostalgia...how this was all just like when he's mother died.

He hated comparing Kikyo's death with that of his mother's. They were different. He was in a different place in his life. And he wasn't alone when Kikyo died, even he felt otherwise. It was just easier to take everything when he was detached from all of _those_ feelings. That way, he could say her name without that acidic feeling in his heart, he could talk about Naraku without murderous intent, he could protect Kagome without the guilt of being unable to save Kikyo, that way he wouldn't say or do anything to put that face on Kagome. The one she has on right now...the one she had when he and Kikyo made up...the one that shows how blatantly she cares for -no- how blatantly she _loves-_

"Yash?" Sango snapped her fingers in front of Inuyasha's face, wrenching him from his thoughts, "We're going to the hotel now."

"Huh? Oh...kay," Inuyasha turned to where Kagome was only to find her ahead of him, her gaze forward. He looked down.

Sango sighed, "Just tell her how you feel and she wouldn't always look so sad."

Inuyasha looked at Sango with a taunting glint in his eyes. "Tell _him_ how you feel and maybe he wouldn't be chasing so many skirts." He nodded his head in the direction of Miroku, who was trying to flirt with a redhead by a coconut tree.

Sango scowled, rolled up her sleeves and marched over to Miroku.

Inuyasha shook his head and followed the rest of the gang who was heading for the hotel.

"YOU WOMANIZING PERVERT! THE HOTEL IS _THAT_ WAY!" Sango dragged Miroku away and gave an apologetic gaze to the redhead, who looked about ready to bash Miroku's head in.

…

"If we are staying in hotel room, why are we camping out?" Bankotsu wondered as the sat around campfire in the midst of a small clearing...in the midst of a rain forest.

Eriko beamed, "When it's so beautiful outside," she gestured to the night sky and the rain forest illuminated by the moonlight, "Why would you wanna be inside?"

"Because we paid for it," Inuyasha seethed.

Eriko rolled her eyes. "We can spend _tomorrow_ night in the stupid hotel. _Tonight,_ however, I think we should play a game of truth or dare." She smirked mischievously.

"No," Inuyasha got up as Bankotsu reached up and dragged him back down.

"What are you afraid of?" Bankotsu had on an evil grin practically matching that of everyone else in the circle, besides Kagome and little Mizuko, who had insisted upon staying up tonight.

"Daddy!" Mizuko cried, crawling over to him, she began her favourite game of tug on Daddy's forelocks.

"Nothing..." Inuyasha sighed resignedly. _Except being _dared_ to confess how I feel about Kagome or _asked_ how I feel about Kagome etc. Isn't a confession something I should manage on my own? I'm sorry, if I'm just not ready yet. _He cast a sly glance at Kagome who was already blushing despite the game having yet to start.

"Daddy!" Mizuko cried again and pulled rather roughly on his forelock.

"I'll go first, any objections?" Eriko cast a vicious glint directly at Inuyasha.

"Daddy!" Mizuko giggled and tried to climb up Inuyasha to his ears.

"Yes..." Inuyasha and Kagome replied in a low voice.

"Daddy?" Mizuko pouted as she begun to get the feeling she was being ignored.

"No? Okay!" Eriko smiled with an almost evil cheeriness, "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Daddy!" Mizuko huffed.

Inuyasha growled, "I knew it." Inuyasha tried to weigh his options but either way the result would probably be the same. "Argh...dare."

"Hmph!" Mizuko cried defiantly.

"I dare you to," Eriko began then went to whisper in his ear, "Confess to Kagome." As she pulled away, Inuyasha noticed that despite it being whispered, everyone seem to know exactly what his dare was.

"What? That's not-" Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Mizuko?"

"What?" Eriko huffed, "Don't try to back out of this."

Kagome quickly caught onto Inuyasha's alarm. "Mizuko? Mizuko, where are you? Mizuko!" She looked about but couldn't see hide nor hair of little Mizuko.

"Mizuko!" Inuyasha got up. "Dammit, in this large forest, who knows where she could have gone?"

"Did any of you see where Mizuko went?" Kagome asked but they all shook their heads, it seemed no one wa spaying any attention to her.

Inuyasha sighed, "I guess, we have to split up and search for her."

"What?!" Eriko cried in defiance then she noticed everyone glaring at her like she was some heartless monster, "Fine, but we continue this game _after_ we find her."

Inuyasha rolled his eye. "Kagome and I will go search to the west, Eriko and _Yuki_ will go search the east, Sango and Miroku get the north and Bankotsu gets the south, any objections?"

Eriko blinked in surprise at Inuyasha and shook her head, "None here."

Yuki blushed as he shook his head.

"I'm better by myself anyways," Bankotsu replied indignantly.

Sango snapped, "I DO! I OBJECT! MAJOR OBJECTION HERE!" Her face was a deep crimson as Miroku grabbed her arm and smiled at mischievously.

"No? Okay!" Inuyasha smirked at Sango as they split up.

"DAMN YOU!" Sango cried.

* * *

How you feeling about this chapter? Oh and about Inuyasha's reply...I couldn't really have him say no and I couldn't have him say yes either...could I? So there was his roundabout answer. Angry?

leshamarieinuyasha

Kimmiko T.

Island Heart

Lord Kain

Kags252

xXMiaInoriXx

Kitkatka101

kazukarin


	40. Chapter 39: Cupid's Confession

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Eriko stormed off, completely peeved as Yuki trailed behind her. _How dare he run away from this like this? Now I'm never gonna hear it._ Eriko huffed, she knew his plan exactly. _Do the dare without the embarrassment, right? Jerk! _He knew very well that there was nothing Eriko wanted to see more than Inuyasha confess his feelings to Kagome...well almost nothing more...

Eriko cast a cautious glance back at Yuki. She felt her face heat up._"_You_ have a sweetheart?" _Bankotsu's words floated around in her mind. Maybe, just maybe she does. As Yuki tripped over a root, Eriko couldn't help but remark how cute he was.

"Oww!" Yuki cried.

She sighed. This was stupid. This was really stupid of her. This was almost Inuyasha-stupid of her. To act like this...to pretend like this...to deny it like this. She, the self-proclaimed cupid, tried to be oblivious of her _own_ affections. She wanted to bang her head against something hard for her foolishness.

"Eriko, wait!"

She really did like Yuki and for the longest time, too. She didn't know why, she didn't even know how it happened. She just knew that what she felt for Yuki was pretty strong.

"Seriously, slow down, Eriko!"

She glance back at him again as he seemed to fade farther into the distance, and as he tripped over another root. She wondered if he felt the same. As the question bubbled up, once again she felt like Inuyasha or Kagome. This was something she constantly rolled her eyes at them for asking but she herself was now asking the same thing.

"Eriko!"

She was beginning to realize that if she had compared her own feelings to theirs, she could have been a much better help with their relationship because she would have understood. Now, she understood and it was too late for her to do anything.

"Eriko!

She sighed again, "I'm useless." Worst of all, she noted as she stopped and waited for Yuki, she was finding it hard to do what she had been asking Inuyasha and Kagome to do for ages, confess her feelings.

"Ah, you're finally waiting for me," Yuki remarked, "I was scared I would lose you."

An awkward silence ensued as their faces heated up.

"L-Let's look for Mizuko!" Yuki stuttered, looking even more adorable. Sticks and leaves were caught up in his short silver hair which seemed to glow when the son hit it. There was patches over dirt all over his face and clothes. His golden eyes looked shyly away from her.

Eriko found it hard not to just squeeze the living daylights out of him. She managed to hold out her hand. "Here, this way we won't lose each other." She didn't look him in the eye, less she lose her self-control.

Yuki's eyes widened as looked at Eriko, his face reddening. "E-Eriko!" She really did look beautiful extending out her hand like that, standing in the moonlight. Her pink locks gently swaying in the breeze. A light blush the colour of cherry blossoms decorating her cheeks.

He held onto her hand and felt his heart pounding. _Sh-should I say it? Should I c-c-confess?_ Yuki had been in love with Eriko as long as he could remember. The sheer joy that lit up her face when she had a plan, her excited expressions when she watched Inuyasha and Kagome together. All her faces seemed to move his heart in one way or another.

He cast a shy glance in her direction. His eyes landed on her lips. A longing not so new to him crossed his mind once again. He wondered what it would be like to be able to kiss her without worry. To be able to hold her without reason. To be able to see her light up when they are alone. To have her call his name with that excited expression of hers. To be hers, to own her. He wanted to be her boyfriend so much he couldn't stand it anymore, not while she looked beautiful like she did right now, not while she held his hand as tightly as she was, not while they were alone like this. It all seemed to perfect...if not for his constant tripping over roots.

It wasn't his fault for being so clumsy all of a sudden, with someone as perfect as Eriko standing in front of him, how could he focus on anything else.

They walked in silence.

"Eriko, I-" Yuki began but stopped and turned away.

Eriko swallowed, "Yuki, I just wanted to..." She trailed off and averted her gaze.

They continued to walk awkwardly, hand in hand with two tomato-coloured expressions.

"It's just that-" They stopped when their eyes met and they immediately looked away.

"This is stupid," Eriko cursed, "This is just stupid. I should be able to do this. I'm a hypocrite."

Yuki turned to stare at Eriko. _What is she talking about?_

"This shouldn't be so hard, dammit!" Eriko snapped, "It shouldn't be so hard to say I love you."

Yuki's heart drowned out all other sounds. "You...you love me?"

Eriko turned around, shocked. "Shit! Did...did I say that out loud?"

Yuki lit up as this happiness swelled inside of him. "This can't be real! I...I must be dreaming!"

"What?" Eriko replied, incredulous.

"Because, for the girl of my dreams to suddenly declare that she loves me," Yuki put on the most heartwarming smile, "It must be a dream."

Eriko smiled in turn and grabbed Yuki's other arm and put a quick peck on his lips. "This is no dream."

Yuki beamed even wider and let go of her arms, only to pull her into a tighter embrace with his hands wrapped around her waist. He kissed her passionately.

As they pulled apart, they smiled at one other brightly, foreheads kissing. They made a beautiful silhouette against the moon.

"I love you, Yuki Tsukihara!"

"I love you Eriko Tenji!"

They giggled for a moment, hopelessly in love with another.

"Wait, don't we have a job to do?" Yuki wondered suddenly.

"Ah, Mizuko!" Eriko cried and they laughed, searching together with their fingers entwined.

* * *

Sorry for any of you who thought that this was just a filler chapter or, dare I say, waste of a chapter but this is only part ONE of the three-part confession chapters. Dare I spoil it and say, I saved the best for last, or is that rather presumptious of me? Hmm...

Island Heart

POCKYLUVR101

Kori Okami - Okami Hanyou

leshamarieinuyasha

Alexissssss

Kitkatka101

Kimmiko T.

Peyton Cummings


	41. Chapter 40: I Wanna Be Special

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"DAMN YOU!" Sango cried as Inuyasha happily walked away, probably laughing at her. _That bastard._ Sango took a deep breath and cast a glance back at Miroku, who seemed ecstatic to be left alone with her in the middle of the night. She immediately began speed walking ahead of him.

"Hey, Sango, wait!" Miroku cried, running to catch up to her.

Sango spun around, just in case he had any _surprises_ for her. "You go search that way and I'll go this way!"

Miroku blinked in surprise. "I think Inuyasha intended for us to search together. Besides, I don't quite think it would be safe for us to be split up."

Sango glared at him intensely. "Fine!"

Miroku was taken aback but the undeserved wrath that was directed at him. "Sango, if you wanted to search by yourself, you should have said something..."

Sango was startled by Miroku's hurt tone. She spun around again, trying to maintain herself. "I...I DON'T WANT TO BE BY MYSELF!"

Miroku's widened. "W-what?"

"I...I DON'T LIKE BEING ALONE!" Sango repeated, "I don't even mind being here with you. It's just...it's just..."

"Just what?" Miroku wondered, curious.

"NEVER MIND!" Sango snapped and began to storm up ahead.

"Sango, if there's something on your mind then it might be best if you shared," Miroku sighed, deterred by her odd behaviour.

Sango didn't even turn around this time. "THERE IS NOTHING ON MY MIND!"

"Must you shout?" Miroku winced, "I believe the entire island heard that."

Sango's teeth and fist clenched. "Would you just shut up?" she whispered.

"Pardon?" Miroku was finally beginning to catch up.

Sango turn to him, emitting a violent aura. "Shut up, okay?"

Miroku looked at her confused and slightly upset. "Sango, what have I done to upset you so?"

Sango turned around, determined not to say anything else.

Miroku looked away, feeling very sorry for whatever he had done. "I'm truly sorry for whatever I have-"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE!" Sango tried not to turn around, "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN APOLOGIZING FOR?!"

Miroku's eyes widened. "_You_ tell _me._ All of a sudden, you're yelling at me and avoiding me and refuse to tell me why. I try to apologize and you bite my head off! Right now, you're far worse than even Kagome. Really, what's the matter with you?!"

Sango's eyes widened and she stood, shaking. She turned around almost in slow motion. She gave him one look then turned back around, trying to wedge a huge distance between the two. _Don't cry, Sango. The last thing you need to do right now is cry._

"Sango, wait," Miroku grabbed her arm. There really seemed to be something bothering her and he had just gone and made it worse. "I'm sorry for-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sango roared and pulled away.

Miroku's eyes widened and he reluctantly pulled away, like a wounded animal.

Sango was instantly struck with remorse, she turned away. "J-Just don't touch me with those hands. Not with those hands."

Miroku looked down at hands wondering what it was that they had done to upset Sango so much.

"Not with those hands that indiscriminately touch women, that have touched countless other girls in the very same way," Sango's voice was steadily rising. She turned to him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"S-Sango....what's wrong?" Miroku stuttered.

"I LOVE YOU! OKAY? THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Sango snapped suddenly, startling Miroku, "I DON'T KNOW HOW OR WHY I LOVE A PERVERT LIKE YOU BUT I DO, OKAY? Let's just move on before I say anything else stupid."

Needless to say, Miroku was overwhelmed. "Sango, wait a-"

Sango clenched her fists even tighter. "What? Really, what are you going to say? Actually, never mind. I honestly don't need to here your voice right now."

Miroku took a step back.

"Another notch on your bedpost, eh? You caught me, _you_ caught _me_, okay? Regardless of how much I tried to resist you and your ridiculous smiles, I fell. You tripped me and I fell, okay?" Sango shook her head angrily, "What am I doing?!" She suddenly fiercely turned to Miroku. "I didn't even want anyone to hear ANY of this, yet here I am spilling out my heart? Why? **It's not like you even care.**"

"Sango, that's not-"

"I bet you're all 'yay, me!'" Sango cried, cutting him off, _again_, "Now what? We go out until you set your sights on someone else right?"

"Sango, it's not like-"

"Stuff it! I've been your friend long enough to _know_ that that is _exactly_ how it is," Sango's hands rested on her hips, "Don't try and fool me into this false sense of security. Been there, done that. It was horrible. That's why I wanted to keep all these feelings _inside_ but after all this shit with Inuyasha and Kagome, Eriko's endless pestering and that asshole Inuyasha's little dares...I guess I couldn't take it any more...I don't want to lose you."

Miroku's hands reached out for her own but slapped away.

"I'm going to anyways," Sango turned around, "Because you're not a one-woman kind of guy and eventually you'll stray like you do with all the others. And I...I don't want to be like the others. I don't want to be Sango the girl with the nice ass, I want to be Sango. Your Sango. The _only_ girl. Sango. Hell, I might even want to be Mrs. Miroku Houshi one day but that's...that's never gonna happen."

"Sango..."

"Just forget it, forget everything I just said okay. Let's just forget this and go find Mizuko," Sango began to walk ahead, again.

Miroku took a deep breath and pulled Sango back, strongly enough to cause her to fall on her butt. Her walked around the now sitting Sango to face and kneelled so he could face her.

"Miroku, what do you-"

"With all due respect, Sango, shut up for one second and let me speak," Miroku snapped.

"What do you mean-" Sango began to get up when Miroku swiftly kissed her, stunning her for a moment.

"Sango, you ever wonder what I'd be like if you...well...didn't reject me so outright all the time? If you didn't make it out that you hate me? You ever wonder?" Miroku asked.

Sango opened her mouth as her hand fell from her lips.

"Shh, still talking," Miroku replied, "Sango, you _are_ special. You _are_ different. I don't compare you to all the 'others' because you're a league of your own. I've never stopped pursuing you, whether you have a boyfriend or not, you aren't just the one with the nice ass. You're Sango. Precious, beautiful, lovely, _special_ Sango. I love you Sango, no matter who comes along, I love you."

Sango blinked back tears. "you're not lying to me, are you?"

Miroku hugged her, "Of course not, Sango."

Sango hugged back, heart filled with warmth, then she pulled away. "So you'll stop your womanizing ways, right?"

Miroku's hands nervously fidgeted. "Are you asking me to ignore the entire female population? To ignore a woman in need?" As Miroku tried to work his way around the question, Sango's face darkened and she got up. By the time he was done speaking, she had already walked passed him. Miroku turned her, "Ah, Sango...what I meat to say was-"

"You'll never change, will you?" Sango's bangs fell over her eyes and Miroku braced himself for a swift kick to the head, when none came he cautiously looked over at her only to find her smiling, "After all, old habits die hard, right?"

Miroku nodded fearfully as Sango held out her hand. She pulled him up.

"C'mon, we got a toddler to find," She smiled genuinely at him and kept their fingers intertwined.

* * *

Yay, MirSan! Sorry for the wait...there was some writer's block type issues...guess what there's only four chapters left...unless I change my mind but there is almost definitely a sequel? How does Bundle of Joy 2: Double Trouble sound? Or is Bundle of Joy 2: Terrible Twos better? Wanna hint as to the plot?

inukag-lover1600

Jessica 025

Alexissssss

kazukarin

Diamond369

HayloHato

leshamarieinuyasha

Kitkatka101

Kimmiko T.

POCKYLUVR101

* * *

Next up...what we've all been waiting for!!


	42. Chapter 41: Finally

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

"I hope Mizuko's okay, I'm so worried," Kagome cried as soon as she was alone with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back at her. "Don't be, she's probably fine by now."

"What do you mean?!" Kagome cried, incredulous, "We have NO IDEA where she is?!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Actually, she's somewhere in Bankotsu's direction."

"Then why are _we_ here?!" Kagome cried and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Because Bankotsu can handle it and-" Inuyasha stopped abruptly mid sentence.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "And...?"

"Well..." Inuyasha's face heated up. "Never mind..." He turned away and began walking away.

Kagome nearly screamed in frustration. "No! Not never mind! Don't start a sentence on me and refuse to end it!" She grabbed Inuyasha and whirled him around. "You tell me you split everyone up to go search for Mizuko when you already know where she is?! Why would you do something like that?"

"Because..." Inuyasha began, "Because I w-w-wanted...UGH! JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!"

"NO!" Kagome cried, "WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?!

Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's wrists is frustration and stared her straight in the face. "I WANTED US ALONE GODDAMMIT! OKAY?!"

"W-what?" Scarlet spread across Kagome's cheeks.

Inuyasha immediately dropped Kagome's wrists and turned away. He began walking away in embarrassment.

"Wait...what?" Kagome cried, running after him.

Inuyasha whirled around. "I yelled it right in your face! How could you not hear me?!"

Kagome's gaze went downcast. "I did hear you...I just wanna hear you say it again."

Inuyasha's face went deep red. "D-don't you at least wanna hear why I want us alone?"

"No," Kagome answered, "It may spoil it."

Inuyasha sighed and they both stood there awkwardly. Inuyasha looked around and then grabbed Kagome's arm to pull her deeper into the forest.

"Huh?" Kagome replied.

"Eriko might be able to hear me from here," Inuyasha answered and pulled her even deeper.

"Wait, hold on! You're moving too fast," Kagome nearly fell over a branch.

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized as he caught her.

"Oh it's ok-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss. Kagome's mind went blank. _This is the best day ever..._Kagome almost whined when they pulled apart.

"I love you," Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome blinked in surprise repeatedly. An awkward silence filled the moment.

"So..." Inuyasha's face was an impossible shade of red.

Kagome's mouth opened wide. "OH MY GAWD! YES!"

"What?" Inuyasha blurted.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tight. "This is amazing! You have _no_ clue how long I've waited for THIS!" She put him at arms length apart, "I have loved you since forever! You don't even know how I have suffered waiting for this. I mean, I knew how I felt before the Naraku stuff...before everything and I must have felt it even _long_ before that...maybe even before Mizuko...it's incredible how long I've waited for this one small moment in time. The moment you say those three words to me. I feel like...like...this **must** be eternal bliss...this is incredible!" She hugged him tight again.

"Sorry," Inuyasha sighed, "For making you wait so long. I just waited until I couldn't hold it anymore. I love you, I love you, I love you Kagome! I've loved you for the longest time and it's taken me the longest time to realize that and then to admit it...I'm an idiot."

Kagome squeezed. "You're _my_ idiot."

"Heh..." Inuyasha laughed humourlessly, "Yeah..."

Kagome pulled out of their embrace to look Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha avoided eye contact at first.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whined, "I want to look into those beautiful eyes of yours and find my forever."

"Oh my gawd, I can't believe you said that," Inuyasha laughed still looking on the floor, "This is so embarrassing."

"It's only you and me here," Kagome declared.

"Alone. Deep in a dense forest. Just the two of us. No one can probably hear us even scream," Inuyasha found it even harder to look at Kagome, "Just the two of us."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah and...?"

"You're just too trusting," Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome into another kiss.

_I remember this feeling..._Kagome mused.

_Inuyasha and Kagome, meanwhile, merely dropped all inhibitions for a moment. Then suddenly they pulled away, panting. Inuyasha asked between breaths, "Why are we doing this again?" And they both answered, "Hormones." Then continued their session with renewed passion._

_That was awesome!_ Kagome recalled and kissed even more passion.

"Ow!" Inuyasha rubbed his head where it had made contact with a tree and ending the kiss abruptly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized their kiss had somehow moved them up against a tree. Kagome blushed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm only bleeding a little," Inuyasha sighed, looking at the red liquid smudged on his fingers.

"Bleeding _a little_!" Kagome cried, she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and began to lead him through the trees.

"Kagome, it's okay!" Inuyasha cried, "I got _shot_ in the stomach and lived!"

Kagome turned back at him with a glare. "No, it's not okay! And you were out cold for more than a week!"

"I just don't wanna go back to the hospital. Don't make me go!" Inuyasha let out an infantile whine.

Kagome sighed, "I'm sure there's first aid in the hotel."

"Um..Kagome," Inuyasha cut in, "We're not headed for the hotel, though."

"Huh?" Kagome stopped.

"I'm pretty sure the hotel is in the opposite direction," Inuyasha declared, "At least I was...now I'm not even sure which way the opposite direction is...there are two many scents...I-I'm confused."

"We're not lost, are we?" Kagome's voice was rising, "No, that cannot be happening! Just no! Impossible!"

Inuyasha placed a mollifying hand on Kagome's shoulder. "First, calm down. We're not lost, I know where we are."

"Where are we?" Kagome snapped.

"Somewhere in the dense forest surrounding Doki Doki Hotel..." Inuyasha replied haughtily.

"SOMEHWERE?! THAT'S NOTHING!" Kagome's eyes swelled with tears.

Inuyasha sighed, "This forest goes all around the hotel, right? So if we just walk around, we'll find either the hotel, the edge of the island or someone else, right?"

"What do we do if we find the edge of the island?" Kagome asked.

"Turn around and go back," Inuyasha answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kagome huffed, "We better not be wondering for hours."

Inuyasha cast a backwards glance at Kagome before holding out his hand.

Kagome stared at his hand.

"I wouldn't want to lose you," Inuyasha smiled back at her.

Kagome grabbed onto his hand tightly. "Ditto on that."

* * *

Well...here it is...sorry for thew wait, just trying to find a good way to end it...settled on this...

Enjoy!

Inu4ever

ryuuhime88

Yuti-Chan

poems2songs

I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE

MissMonkeyGrrrl

Rolling Star 216

claudia123

Diamond369

avid-reader21

Alexissssss

Kimmiko T.

-DarkDaughterMay-

6demon6wolf6

inukag-lover1600

Inu4ever

leshamarieinuyasha

Kitkatka101

kazukarin

xXMiaInoriXx


	43. Chapter 42: The Power of Deduction

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back, back again? Guess who's back, back, back? Tell a friend. PinkCatsy's back, PC's back, PC's back!

**Bundle of Joy**

Bankotsu grumpily scanned around as he delved deeper and deeper into the forest. "Damn hanyou, can't even keep track of his own kid. Then bossing me the hell around, who the hell does he think he is."

Rustle. Rustle.

Bankotsu halted as he hit a clearing. He smirked, "Come out, come out wherever you are. Naraku."

All that he heard was rustling in response.

"What a sad, little man you are," Bankotsu remarked, "A loser. My dad often called you that, right? A _loser_."

Naraku clenched his fists as he stood against a tree.

"Maybe that's because that's what you are," Bankotsu smirked even wider, "A _loser._ Nothing but a giant _loser._"

"Are all of your siblings just as irritating as you and your parents?"

"Depends on your definition of irritating," Bankotsu retorted, "From what I can tell, we're just very good at picking out _losers_."

"SHUT UP!"

"How can you be anything else but a _loser_? Ten plus years have passed and you haven't let it go," Bankotsu continued, "Most people would have just striven to outdo their fellow alumni, not you. You're too big a failure to even manage that. So you half-assed killed them. You can't even manage to kill them all so you head for the kids, because we're supposed to be _easier_? But you can't even manage that can you?"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! You don't know me!"

Bankotsu's rolled his eyes. "At first, I wondered about your odd fixation on Inuyasha and Kagome when it'd be much easier to skip them on go after the rest of us. Eriko's a pretty heavy sleeper. Half of us could have been dead by now. But you keep focusing on those two. And you haven't even really tried to kill them. Initially, I thought you were just a bad murderer. Then I realized you're just a loser."

"I am _not_ a loser!"

"It also struck me that you only managed to get at the Taisho's, Mrs. Mirosaki and Mr. Higurashi. Strikes me as odd. I mean you should have at least finished off Mrs. Higurashi. Then I heard what you said before you and Inuyasha got shot. And I thought. _Loser._"

"I AM NOT A LOSER!"

"What else can you call a guy too stupid to confess to the girl that he loves?" Bankotsu replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not talking about Maemi as you called her. I'm talking about Risa," Bankotsu smirked.

"Ri..Risa? What are you trying to say? I _never_ liked Risa. I _hated _Risa. It was Maemi."

"Maemi's death was a death of pride more than anything," Bankotsu replied, "That's why Benjiro is still alive. Tadao's death was the one of jealousy. You poor, poor _loser._"

"That's not...ALL OF THEM WERE OUT OF HATE! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL!"

"You didn't want Risa to be there. You wanted Benjiro to just die so you could take a chance at her," Bankotsu continued, "Because by the time Maemi's hooks were off of you, Risa had already fallen for Benjiro."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"You liked her way back in high school," Bankotsu replied, "Her little jokes and notes were all cutesy little love letters weren't they? She seemed to entice you, act as though she wanted you?" When silence came, Bankotsu smirked, "_Loser._"

"How does that explain anything? So what if I did? That doesn't mean I can't kill your little friends, does it?"

"Oh but it does," Bankotsu smirked, "Because Inuyasha was in a very similar situation, wasn't he? You kept saying that as the next generation, we're very much like our parents. You referred to Kikyo as Maemi's mini-me and you were constantly remarked how similar Risa and Kagome were."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Therefore, romantically, Inuyasha was very much like you were. In love, so to speak, with both Kagome and Kikyo, right?" Bankotsu was almost laughing, "That's why Kikyo's death shortly followed her break-up with Inuyasha. You saw that and felt déja vu. Didn't you? Only when you realized that Inuyasha and Kagome were far closer than you and Risa have ever been and could ever be, you got jealous. You felt Inuyasha should be miserable like you. After all, though he has tendencies very similar to his parents, he is very much like you."

"You _can't_ prove any of that."

Bankotsu ignored him. "When I came to that conclusion, another question bubbled, why were you watching Inuyasha? But of course, I had just explained that. Because he reminds you so much of yourself. That's why you didn't kill him after you killed his mother, you couldn't bring yourself to. So you started watching over him like Inutaisho and Izayoi had intended you to. That's why Inuyasha's never been sent to an orphanage and has been able to stay in his childhood home. Because you care about him."

"NONSENSE! I WANT HIM DEAD! JUST LIKE HIS PARENTS BEFORE HIM! DEAD! ALL OF YOU DEAD!"

"You sad, little loser," Bankotsu remarked, "That's another thing you two have in common. Denial."

Naraku lunged at Bankotsu, who easily dodged. Naraku lay on the floor as Bankotsu looked down at him.

"Such a loser," Bankotsu smirked as he stepped down on Naraku's chest, "A little loser."

Naraku scowled and pulled out his gun. He aimed for Bankotsu's chest and shot twice. His eyes widened as Bankotsu remained smirking and towering over him.

"My father is cop as you should know," Bankotsu continued, "And in such an emergency situation like this, a bullet-proof vest sure comes in handy doesn't it?"

"Vest?" Naraku smirked as he cocked the gun again.

"A gun comes in handy, too."

* * *

Bankotsu seems more like the villian in this chapter, doesn't he? Hmm...

Sorry for the wait.

inupupby5

Inu0girl

allora123

angel2798

Charli2006

Kitkatka101

Honeyfern

Koshii

sonicmilahedgie

Yuti-Chan

Eyes on the Sky

I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE

kazukarin

Diamond369

POCKYLUVR101

diddiy134

inukag-lover1600

poems2songs

ryuuhime88

asuyami

leshamarieinuyasha

avid-reader21

Kimmiko T.


	44. Chapter 43: Just Goofing Around

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Note: **Bankotsu's the one who said the last line of the chapter.

**Bundle of Joy**

Bankotsu sighed as he spotted a little girl walking aimlessly through the forest. His eyes narrowed. "Mizuko."

She whirled around at the sound of her name. Two cobalt orbs focused on Bankotsu. Then she lit up and ran to him. "Bankotsu oji-san!"

"That's sama to you," he remarked as he picked her up in one fell swoop.

Mizuko giggled, "I like Banky oji-sama bestest of all the oji and oba-sans!"

"That's because I'm the _best_ of all the oji and oba-sans," Bankotsu remarked as he headed back through the forest.

Bankotsu scowled the moment the rest of them came into view. _Love is in the air. I hate love._

Eriko beamed, "You sensed it too, didn't you?" Her grip on Yuki's hand tightened. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Bankotsu merely glared in response.

"Mizuko!" Kagome cried and let go of Inuyasha to run for her Mizuko. She pulled Mizuko out of Bankotsu's grip, "Mommy missed you so much! Yes, I did!"

Mizuko giggled then looked from her mother to her father and back again. She smiled even wider.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened.

Eriko smirked, "Told ya she'd know the difference."

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed lightly.

…

"No! No! No! No! No!" Mizuko ran around naked as Inuyasha chased.

Kagome smiled as she held the camera. "This is just funny."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha cried at Kagome as he fruitlessly tried to catch up with the naked toddler, "Come back her Mizuko!"

"No! No! Twalet is scary! Diapers no scary!" Mizuko cried.

Inuyasha sighed, "Then at least put on the diaper!"

"No!"

"Mizuko!"

Kagome laughed until Inuyasha refocused his glare on her. "Stop filming and start helping!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shifted the camera so she could help catch Mizuko. "Mizuko, honey, big kids use toilets and Mizuko is a big kid, right?"

Mizuko looked between Inuyasha and Kagome with sparkling eyes. "No!" she cried before running off in another direction.

Inuyasha scowled, "That's it, I've been following that bare butt all morning! I'm _tired_!" He rolled up his sleeves. "I've got longer legs so I'm faster. Mizuko's getting potty trained whether she likes it or not."

Kagome diligently followed Inuyasha as any good camerawoman should. The chase spilled out of the house and down the street. It included a lot of screaming on both hanyous' parts but soon Mizuko was cornered at the park.

The two stared each other down, which Kagome couldn't help but giggle at. Gold met cobalt. Until Inuyasha finally sighed, "Mizuko, you like candy, right?"

Mizuko lit up and nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"But babies can't have candy," Inuyasha replied.

"I'm not a baby!" Mizuko cried defiantly.

"Then why do you still wanna wear diapers?"

"I don't wanna wear diapers!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. _Why didn't he think of this before?_

"Or really? Then why don't you wanna use the toilet like a real big kid?" Inuyasha inquired.

Mizuko froze. She couldn't come up with anything but "It's scary."

"It's not gonna eat you," Inuyasha replied, "Just your poop."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him then joined in, "Mommy and Daddy use the toilet."

"Really?"

"What, did you think we wore diapers?" Inuyasha asked.

Mizuko looked downwards in thought. Then she looked up. "I didn't think Mommy and Daddy ever went number one _or_ number two."

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed.

"Everyone goes number one and number two."

"Not Bankotsu."

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed.

…

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Mizuko sang as she lapped up her vanilla cone.

Inuyasha nodded, "Of course, we had to celebrate your ascension to adolescence with a dairy treat."

"Either that or cake," Kagome replied as she lapped up her mixed chocolate and vanilla cone.

"Ice cream is cheaper," he replied as he enjoyed his strawberry cone.

Kagome nodded, "True say, true say."

"Life is good, isn't it?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome gave him a look. When Inuyasha caught her expression his face fell.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Mizuko noticed the sudden drop in mood, "Is it the bad man again?"

"Mizuko, you don't need to worry about that," Inuyasha cut in, deciding to change the subject.

"I know, Daddy doesn't either. Banky ojii-sama said he took care of the loser," Mizuko chirped.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look. Inuyasha sighed a pulled out his cell phone.

...Elsewhere...

Bankotsu sat at home bored after eating all the nacho chips. He half-heartedly flipped through the channels, hoping that the television wasn't being idiotic today.

He sighed. _Inuyasha and Kagome are so terrified of Naraku, why? My father summed it up correctly when he called him a loser._ _Because that, in every sense of the word, is what he is._

"_A gun comes in handy, too," Bankotsu smirked as he pulled out his secret weapon. _

_Naraku's eyes widened in fear as they followed Bankotsu's aim from his heart to his brain._

"_After all, you must insist you have no heart, right?" Bankotsu replied cold-heartedly, "So let's aim for something you must insist you have, a brain."_

_Naraku swallowed hard, he never figured this would happen._

"_You spineless asshole. How do like it when the shoe is on the other foot?" Bankotsu seethed, "How many times have you aimed a gun at people for the sake of you childishness." Bankotsu began to pull on the trigger but he did it slowly to torture his victim. "You've killed my friends' parents and shot my friend in the stomach all because of how petty you are. How about I **erase** you from the world?"_

_Naraku turned his head suddenly to avoid the bullet._

"_Like a cockroach you never die," Bankotsu remarked as Naraku quickly crawled out from under here._

"_You'll regret this Uzumiki!" Naraku cried as he dashed into the forest._

"_Please, Uzumiki is my father."_

Bankotsu sighed again as the memory faded. _If the loser is as clever as he insists he is, he would fade into the shadows __**forever**__. But of course, it never works that way._

Just then the ringing of his cell phone cut into Bankotsu's thoughts. He glanced at the caller ID. _At least he didn't text me. I _hate_ texting._

"What is it you vile excuse for a man?"

"Ah, Bankotsu. You never change," Inuyasha's voice seemed disgustingly happy, "So how's it going?"

"Fine, why? If you only called for idle conversation I'm hanging up right now and then busting your face in the next time I see you."

"I was just wondering what happened at Doki Doki Island. 'S all."

"Mizuko told you about my encounter with the pathetic loser you call Naraku."

"So you won?"

"I always win."

"You mess with his head?"

"I always mess with their heads."

"He shoot you?"

"He tried."

"And...?"

"My father is a cop."

"You...you kill him?"

"I tried."

"..."

"Not to say that I _failed_. Because I _never_ fail. I wasn't really banking on him letting me shoot him anyways. Otherwise Kagome would have done him in."

"So...he's alive?"

"Don't be a pussy, Yash."

Bankotsu heard Inuyasha groan. "I know, Bankotsu, I know."

Then a click as Inuyasha realized that was his cue to hang up.

"Idiot."

* * *

Does this count as a double update?

One other thing: Bankotsu repeated loser so many times in the previous chapter because he knew it would piss Naraku off. To egg him on.

Happy?

Mika

inupupby5

Diamond369

allora123

Yuti-Chan


	45. Chapter 44: Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: Question: **why would I be on if I owned Inuyasha? Wouldn't I be better spending my time drawing the _actual _manga instead of ENDING it? I'm on the second last chapter of it and plenty peeved.

**Note:** I just had to write this fanfiction. This idea has been stuck in my head since forever!

**Bundle of Joy**

Inuyasha gave Kagome a worried look.

"What? Didn't he…?" Kagome began.

Inuyasha sighed, "Close but no cigar."

Mizuko looked between her parents. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"But it's not like we need to worry just yet, right?" Inuyasha tried to cheer Kagome up.

Kagome put on a forced smile. "At least you told me."

Inuyasha gripped on tightly to Kagome's hand. He shot her a reassuring smile. Kagome smiled back at him.

"So easily, you move on," a voice slithered up and down their spines.

Inuyasha's stomach rose up to his throat. Kagome squeezed his hand as tightly as possible, her skin white as a sheet. Mizuko buried her face in her father's chest.

"Someone once told me I wouldn't be able to kill you," Naraku turned from the very same car he had used to run over Kikyo. He had happened to washing it before the young family had come upon him. He reached into his pocket, the gun glinting in the sunlight, before pointing the barrel right in Inuyasha's face. "I'm going to prove him wrong."

"B-Bankotsu is never wrong," Inuyasha managed an angry glare, looking past the gun and into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend's murder. The man who put him in the hospital. The man who killed his parents.

Kagome swallowed before clenching her teeth. Her heart thundering as her knees began to shiver.

"Thinking of saving your boyfriend?" Naraku turned his vile smile to Kagome, "Move and I pull this trigger."

"Why not pull it now?" Inuyasha dared, "Isn't that what you said you would do anyways?"

"Have a death wish?" Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha glared, "Just tired of looking at your sorry face. _Loser_."

Naraku's hand shook. "I am _not_ a loser."

"_Right_," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in a mixture of horror and worry. _What on earth are you doing?_

Naraku's eyes were dead set on his target, steady. However, his hand shook in a rage. He tried to pace his breathing. This would be their end. Then the Uzumiki boy.

"Scared of me or something?" Inuyasha smirked even wider.

Naraku couldn't help but note how much he reminded him of Inutaisho right now. And in the worst possible way. It made him only want to shoot him more.

"_Because you care about him." _

Naraku's hand was frantically vibrating.

"You okay?" Inutaisho asked in a condescending tone. No…wait…Inuyasha. Inuyasha asked in a condescending tone. Or was it Naraku? Who was looking down at whom? What was…? Naraku's mind was jumping around in time. _Damn that Kensuke…no…Bankotsu…just _damn_ Uzumikis all together!_ Naraku shut his eyes to regain focus.

Inuyasha saw his opportunity. He grabbed the gun and flipped it around simultaneously. When Naraku opened his eyes, he was staring into the barrel of a gun instead of Inuyasha's eyes.

"Smart move, so what's going to happen now?" Naraku sneered, though secretly afraid, "Going to shoot me?"

Inuyasha didn't look away from Kagome. "Call the police, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"Leaving this to the police? Can't handle the job yourself?" Naraku teased.

"Making a move and there would be _no need_ to _sentence_ you to death," Inuyasha's voice didn't falter, "By the time the police get here, fingerprints will be gone and it will be suicide."

"You think you can do that?" Naraku laughed.

"What do you think I've been doing since our first encounter? Chatting?" Inuyasha seethed.

"Daddy," Mizuko looked up from her father's chest.

"But I don't want it to come to that," Inuyasha rubbed Mizuko comfortingly.

Naraku tried to move and was rewarded by a bullet whizzing past his head.

"_That_ was a warning," Inuyasha snapped, he rubbed the now whimpering Mizuko, "It's okay, Mizuko. It wasn't thunder."

Mizuko hugged her father's shirt tightly. "Daddy's here to protect me, right?"

"That's what I'm doing."

Kagome hung up her cell. "They'll be here any minute."

Inuyasha, without pointing the gun away from Naraku, handed it to Kagome. She smirked with the gun in her hand.

"If it was up to me, you'd already be dead, ba- jerk," Kagome corrected herself, remembering Mizuko.

Inuyasha placed Mizuko in Kagome's other hand.

"What do you plan on doing until the police get here?" Naraku asked, still trying to sound in power.

"Torture," Inuyasha answered in a dead serious voice. He walked around the open garage until he spotted some rope.

Naraku waited for the laughter. For any hint of humour in his last sentence. He swallowed, is this the kind of teenagers we have nowadays?

Inuyasha smirked at the rope before turning to Naraku.

"Tying me up to keep me from getting away?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. He began to tie him up. Once Naraku was all bound, the two shared a conspiratorial expression before bursting out in maniacal laughter. They stopped suddenly and turned vicious smiles upon Naraku.

"Time for the torture to start," Kagome leered.

Just then police sirens cut into the horrifying silence.

"Too bad," Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged simultaneously.

"Just a bit more time and we would have had you," Kagome sighed disappointedly.

As the cops shoved Naraku into the cop car, his eyes caught Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes. _They weren't joking?_

"Um…thank you for your assistance in catching this murderer," an officer awkwardly managed as Kagome relinquished the gun to the police.

Inuyasha and Kagome cast the police a bored glance. "_Thank you_ for _your_ assistance in the catching this murderer."

The officer blushed with shame before heading into the cop car.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched satisfied as the cop car drove into the distance.

"No more Naraku," Kagome sang.

Inuyasha smiled before his hazel eyes met her brown.

"Wanna make out?"

…

"I can't believe you got rid of Naraku!" Eriko exclaimed excitedly.

Sango smirked proudly, "You think you guys will be in the newspaper?"

"Or on TV?" Miroku beamed.

"Maybe it'll become a movie?" Yuki said with stars in his eyes, "Like a documentary or something?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Who cares? I order you to pass me some damn spicy popcorn."

Inuyasha sighed and passed him some popcorn. "It's really no big deal."

"Exactly," Bankotsu snapped.

Kagome sighed, "It's just great not to have that shadow looming over us anymore."

"Now we just have to worry about Mizuko," Inuyasha sighed.

"Mommy, Daddy," Mizuko waddled in from the kitchen wearing a bowl on her head, "What's torture?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked down at Mizuko and sighed.

* * *

Yeah...this is the end...um...there's a sequel??

Kitz the Kitsune

EnjE4EveR

inukag-lover1600

Charli2006

POCKYLUVR101

claudia123

Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date

Yuti-Chan

inupupby5

Fawnspots

allora123

Kint0

poems2songs

kazukarin

I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE

asuyami

InuyashaxKagomeLuvr

Kimmiko T.

leshamarieinuyasha

Diamond369

Kitkatka101


End file.
